Sasuke
by VlaudFenikkusu
Summary: AU: The slaughter of Sasuke's clan by his Bother's hand leads him to to ask, why? He seeks consolation from his brother, to one day find him and get answers to decide what to do with Itachi and to rebuild his Clan. The constant hate and malice acted upon Naruto takes his tole, it leads him to hate all except for a few he trusts, he wears a mask that is slowly cracking.Role Reversal
1. Chapter 1: Sasuke Uchiha

Alright, This is my first Fan Fiction.. EVER, so, I am very self conscious and I apologize in advance if it could always be better.

This Fan fiction is in an AU where Naruto gave into his hate to the village and it's villagers so becomes the rival of the new hero, Sasuke. Sasuke, instead of giving into hate with "kill Itachi, I hate Itachi, I have to kill him, god, I hate everyone, they are in my way, especially those damned fan girls...etc..." on his mind, he seeks Consolation, "Why did Itachi do that? What do I do? Why did he Really keep me alive? I have to find him and receive my closer, I don't know if I will have to kill him, but I have to hear what he has to say for himself... Ugh, why can't these people leave me alone to think, they're so annoying".

This will follow Sasuke rather than Naruto I think, or i may go back and forth, either way, I will follow the normal story arc but with these 2's roles switched. Note that I am no Sasuke Fan-boy and this isn't all about Sasuke, Nor Naruto.

This is something I have seen Before so I will give a shot as well, Dialogue Tools!

"Talking out loud" "_Whispering/in the distance/quite_" "YELLING" |Location| * Action *

"**Demonic/Powerful/Other Worldly**" 'Thinking ' Emphasizing_Scene/Time Change

I believe that is all, so, I will stop stalling and get Started!

I bring to you... Sasuke...

(P.S. I DO NOT own Naruto or any of it's contents, all credit is Due to Kishimoto, alright, have fun ^^)

(P.S.S. THIS IS NOT A YAOI I SWEAR!)

* * *

**_ _Chapter 1: Sasuke Uchiha_**

* * *

|Konoha Academy|

?: 'Finally, after all of those yeas, that studying, that training, I am finally a Gennin...'

?: _"Huh? Naruto, what are you doing here? Only those who pass are supposed to be here."_

_?: "Hey Hey! Can't you see this head protector?!"_

_?: '_...Right, anyway, Brother, I am one more step to finding you and...'

_?: "Hey let me through." ?: "Maybe if you say please now and then Forehead-Chan."_

?: '...One step closer to finding you and then I will...'

?: _"SHUT UP AND MOVE YOUR ASS NARUTO-BAKA SO I CAN SIT ON THE OTHER SIDE OF YOU ALREADY!"_

?: '... Damn it, why do I have a feeling that those idiots are going to pull me into this, I will just ignore them, maybe they will settle down...'

Naruto: 'Why does she want to sit there... oh, him...' "what is it? You just want to sit next to the emo huh? I don't even understand his appeal! He his just a gay little loner!"

?: 'Why me? Why am I a fan-girl magnet and the envy of all the losers? Is it my fault I try and succeed harder than them? It's not my fault that I'm an Uchiha and they will never have any hope of being my level?... Is he staring at me now? I might as well ask...' "What?"

Naruto: "What do you mean what!?"

Sakura: "SASUKE-KUN! CAN I SIT NEXT TO YOU!? 3" * Pushes Naruto's head down *

Naruto: "UGH! SAKURA! GET OFF OF ME FORHEAD!" * Pushes Sakura off * "WHY ARE YOU ON ME? IF YOU WANT HIM GET ON HIS ASS!" * Gets on Sasuke's Desk and stares him down * "Hey Emo-shi, why don't you learn to control your Fan girls already? They are incredibly annoying and I'm going deaf here..."

Suddenly, the room feel to a collective gasp followed by silence and enraged fan girls and a boy and his dog trying to hold their laughter back.

Sasuke: "You have NO idea loser, Now, are you going to get out of my face, or am I going to have to make you...?"

Fan-Girls: **"****GET AWAY FROM SASUKE-KUN!"**

Then suddenly, the boy in the row in front of him couldn't hold his curiosity any longer, when he turned to look, his elbow knocked the boy on the desk off balance and he fell forward and, and...

*Smooch*

Sasuke: "NARUTO YOU BASTARD! I WILL KILL YOU!" Naruto: "NOT IF I THOW UP MY STOMACHE AND DIE FIRST!"

The room was suddenly filled with a powerful KI that all seemed to make Naruto the center of all this worlds blood-lust, envy, and hate, not that he wasn't used to this by the villagers by now, but he felt as though his birthday came early, which is not a good thing for Naruto...

Sasuke: 'Finally, some peace and quite, and all it took was all of my loud fan-girls targeting a common, equally loud enemy. Iruka-sensei finally showed up, but I graduated Rookie of the year and I'm sure he's just blabbing about his congratulations this, welcome to the ninja world that...I would be paying attention, but now those two idiots are breaking my focus. Sakura Haruno, she is one of the top third smartest student here other than myself and that lazy Nara kid, but where his laziness prevents him from becoming greater overall, she is always just such a fan-girl, it's embarrassing to Konoichi everywhere, she thinks brains are all she needs, as long as she knows it she can do it, she is never making it to Chuunin, she will be lucky to survive a B rank mission wearing that bright pink kimono of hers with her somehow pink hair, if she ever gets one, I doubt it. Naruto Uzumaki, don't get me wrong, I can level with the loser, but it doesn't mean I cant hate his annoyingly loud, hateful, cynical, blonde, black striped orange Jumpsuit wearing, swearing ass either. It doesn't help his case that he his always ditching class and pissing everyone all the time. They both stick out like soar thumbs and if the somehow aren't seen, they can be heard from a mile away.

Iruka: " _Now... You will soon be assigned duties by the village. So, today we will be creating 3 man teams..._" Sasuke: 'whats that about teams?' Iruka: "_And each team will have a Jounin Sensei. You will follow that Sensei's instructions as you complete the assigned duties._"

Sasuke: 'Pfft, 3-man teams? That's just more people in my way' Sakura: ' I have to be with Sasuke-Kun!' Naruto: 'Damn it, well, if I HAVE to have people on my team, I would want Nara and Aburami, they both seem quite and competent, and they never say the wrong thing heheh. Then again, Aburami kinda freaks me out...still better than that bastard Sasuke or that bitch Sakura.'

Iruka: "Alright, we tried to balance each team's, strengths..."

Everyone: **"****WHAT!?"**

1.75 minutes later

Iruka: "Next, Team 7...Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki..." Naruto&Sakura: 'DAMN' Iruka: "...Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke&Naruto:'DAMN!' Sakura: 'YES!'

Naruto: "Iruka-Sensei! Why am I on the same team as that Bitch and that fucking Emo!? Am I being punished!? I SAVED YOUR LIFE! YOU OWE ME!"

Iruka: "...Sasuke's grades were the highest among all 27 graduates... Naruto, you were dead last...We have to balance the teams, Understand?"

Sasuke: "Hn, just don't get in my way...Dead last" Naruto: "WHAT DID YOU FUCKING CALL ME YOU EMO PRICK!?" Sakura: "GIVE IT A REST NARUTO!"

Iruka: 'well.. this should work out... even with Naruto ^-^" ' "Okay, this Afternoon we will introduce your Jounin Senses Take a break until then, dismissed!"

Sometime Later

We find Sasuke stopping for a lunch break in one of his favorite spots to snack taking out his rice ball. It is one of his favorite places because it's all to himself, beautiful view, nice and quite, all the rope you could, wait what?

Naruto: * Finishes tying up Sasuke * "Hey Uchiha-teme, you don't like me and I fucking hate you, but we both loth Forehead-Chan, so I'm doing us both a favor, trust me. What's that? You want too know what I'm doing? Well it's simple really..." *Henge into Sasuke * "Pretty good huh loser? You see, if Forehead-Chan is going to do nothing but faun over your ass on missions, she will die and lead to us dying, so, I am going to ruin her opinion of you so she gets over herself and can focus on being a Konoichi, while taking a slight satisfaction in embarrassing your ass hah, but it's for the greater good! Je ne!"

Sasuke struggled for a few more moments before realizing that he wasn't getting anywhere.

Sasuke: 'That bastard I don't know weather to kill him or kiss hi- wait, no, never again * shudders * either way, if his plan works, the fan-girls may stop stalking me, but then all the stares will turn into laughter. I am not one to fold to pure pressure, but his actions would spread like wild fire and I'll get burned' * reaches for Kunai and escapes * 'Alright, I might as well do some damage control if it's not to late...'

Moments Later

Sasuke finds Sakura looking severly confused looking on a bench...

Sakura: 'What happened, he sounded like he wanted to tell me something really important, he demanded for me to listen and listen well, it made my heart skip a beat for him to talk to me like that for some reason, but he kepts stopping and stutturing, and grabbing his stomach... was he having butterflies!? Was he going to confess!? **CHA! I KNEW IF I JUST HUNG IN THERE HE WOULD COME TO ME!'**

Sasuke: 'I might aswell say something and focus on how she reacts...' ""Sakura, it's time to go. Where's Naruto?" Sakura:! "OH! umm, hey Sasuke-kun!, u-um I don't know.. Hey, don't change the subject! You were going to tell me something! Who cares about Naruto anyway?" Sasuke: 'tell her something? I better find him and find out what he did...' Sakura: " All he does is get in fights with you. Well, he hasn't had a normal childhood. He doesn't have any parents..." Sasuke:!? Sakura: "He can do whatever he wants. If I acted like him, my parents would get sooo mad at me. He's so lucky, all alone, he never had parents to teach him manners or to get on his case. Thats why he misbehaves so much."

Sasuke: "_Alone..."_ Sakura: "Huh?" Sasuke: "The sadness of having a parent yell at you is nowhere near the despair he feels" Sakura: "Whats this...all of a sudden..." Sasuke: "He's right, you are just an annoying bitch who doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut. You will never be a konoichi..."

Sasuke leaves Sakura to her own shock devices and decides to find Naruto when all of a sudden, said loser comes running down the hall and stops just infront of said Uchiha.

Naruto: "AHH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Sasuke: * Smirks * "Ninja know how to get out of ropes, remember that, Dead-last?" Naruto: "Fuck..."

Back to Sakura- Sakura: 'An annoying bitch huh... The first time that Sasuke-Kun and Naruto finally agrre on something, and I'ts that I'm an annoying bitch...' "Well, it wouldn't kill me to be nicer to Naruto from now on, for Sasuke-Kun, for me..."

Meanwhile in Naruto's home

?: "So this is Naruto's house?" 'This milk went bad a while ago...' ?: "He's a moron, but I think giving him to you is best, you have a good nose for these types. Plus, your team will also have THAT Uchiha. Good luck..." ?: "Yes Hokage-Sama..." 'This could be troublesome...'


	2. Chapter 2: Kakashi Hatake-Team 7

Alright, I feel like writing the next chapter, this is quite fun actually^^

Just so you all know, I will mostly go off of the Manga, so no fillers unless I decide otherwise, and I will skip some chapters most likely but if I do, I will probably summarize what happened in it or refer back to it in dialogue or thought

Alright everyone, Chapter 2!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Kakashi Hatake**

* * *

Naruto: 'hmmm' Sakura: "Naruto, can't you just stay still?" Naruto: "Why is the sensei of our team #7...SO DAMN LATE!? Geez, all of the other teams are long gone with their teachers and Iruka-Sensei left too..." * Grabs ladder and chalk board eraser and starts fiddling with the door * Sasuke: ? Sakura: ? "Naruto, what do you think your doing!?" Naruto: * Lodges eraser in doorway * " I'm going to teach this guy how to be punctual heehee." Sakura: "Geez Naruto, I have nothing to do with this..." '**I actually love these kinds of things! 1 point for Naruto!'**

Sasuke: "Pfft, like a Jounin is going to fall for such a simple booby trap..."

Just then, a White, gravity defying haired, face mask wearing cyclops opened the door, taking an eraser to the head.

Naruto: "GYAHAHAHAHA! YOU FELL FOR IT! TRY NOT BEING LATE NEXT TIME HUH!?" Sakura: "I'm so sorry Sensei, I tried to stop him but Naruto..." 'CHA! THAT WAS BETTER THAN I IMAGINED!' Sasuke: '...This is really a Jounin? He doesn't seem very reliable...'

?: "Hmm... How can I say this...? My first impression is... I don't like you guys!"

On the rooftop minutes later

* * *

?: "OK, let's begin with introductions." Sakura: "What do you want to know?" ?: "How about... Your likes, dislikes.. Dreams for the future, hobbies, stuff like that." Naruto: "Hey hey, why don't you introduce yourself to us first Baka?! Like why are you so late, and what do you have to hide behind that mask of yours huh?" Sakura: "Yeah, you look suspicious.."

?: "Ohh...Me? My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have no desire to tell you guys about my likes nor dislikes. Dreams for the future...? Hmm.. Well, I have lots of hobbies..."

Sakura: "So...All we learned... was his name?" Kakashi: "Now then, it's your turn, from the right."

Naruto: "Oh, me? Well, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like cup ramen better than I like any villager in Konoha, and I live the ramen restaurant that Iruka-Sensei buys me sometimes. What I dislike are the 3 minutes I have to wait for the cup ramen to cook and all of the assholes in the village who glare at me wherever I go! My dream...is to surpass the Hokage! And then I'll finally get some respect from everyone in this village or else! Everyone will acknowledge and respect my existence!"

Kakashi: 'He's grown in an interesting way...' Naruto: "Hobbies... pranks I guess." Kakashi: 'I see...' "Next."

Sasuke: "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are many things I dislike, but, I don't really like anything. And my...Dream isn't the right word... My ambition is to resurrect my clan, and... to find a certain man..." Sakura: 'Cool 3' Naruto: 'who the hell is he talking about?' Kakashi: '...I thought so...' "OK.. And lastly, the girl."

Sakura: "I'm Sakura Haruno. I like...uh... *stares at Sasuke * 'Don't say Sasuke, don't say Sasuke' Not sasuke? AH! I MEAN, well, Um... My d-dream, uh... 'DON'T SAY MARRYING SASUKE!' N-not marrying Sasuke!? GAH! I-I, I dislike... I HATE NARUTO!" Naruto: "HEY!" Sakura: "_Sigh_, my hobby is...no hobbies...'**NAILED IT**!'" Kakashi: 'Girls of this age are more interested in love than ninjutsu...'

Kakashi: "OK! That's enough of that. We will start our duties tomorrow." Naruto: "FINALLY SOMETHING PRODUCTIVE! What are we have planned Cyclops-Sensei!?" Kakashi: "...Right, well, first we are going to do something with just the four of us." Naruto: "Well out with it! what are we doing!?" Kakashi: "Survival training."

Naruto: "Survival training?" Sasuke:... Sakura: "Training? We did enough of that at the Academy didn't we?" Kakashi: "I'm your opponent, but this is not normal training." All: ? Naruto: "What? Then whats so special about it huh!?" Kakashi: "...He, hehehe..." Sakura: "Hey, what's so funny Sensei?" Kakashi: "No..Well...It's just that.. When I tell you this, you guys are definitely going to flip." Naruto: "Like literal flip or my sensei is hours late and I found out he made me wait for nothing flip?"

Kakashi:"Of the 27 graduates, only 9 will be chosen as Genin. The rest will be sent back to the Academy. This training is a super difficult exam with a failure rate of over 66%!" All: * Go into collective shock and Silence * Kakashi: "Haha, I told you you'd flip ^_\"

Naruto: "WHAT THE FUCK!? YOU CAN'T DO THAT! WE WORKED SO HARD! WHAT WAS THE POINT OF GRADUATING THEN!?" Kakashi: "Oh...That? That's just to select those that have a chance to become Genin." Naruto&Sakura: "WHAT!?" Kakashi: "Anyway, tomorrow you will be graded on the training field. Bring your Shinobi tools. Oh, and skip breakfast, you'll throw up tomorrow."

Sasuke: 'One step forward, two steps back, no...I can't fail here, tomorrow, I will give it my all and then some, I'll leave Kakashi in the dust. He is just another obstacle between me and my brother!'

Kakashi: "The details can be read on this printout. Don't be late tomorrow." Sakura: 'But..If I fail this, I'll be separated from Sasuke-Kun, and I'll never earn his respect as a Konoichi!' Sasuke: * Looks it over and crushes the paper * Naruto: * Reads repeatedly *

The following day... Hours after appointed time...

* * *

Kakashi: "Hey guys, good morning!" Sakura&Naruto: "YOUR LATE! AGAIN!" Kakashi: * Sets up an alarm clock * "OK, It's set for noon..." Team#7: ? Kakashi: "Here are two bells. Your task is to take these from me before noon. Those who cannot get a bell by noon...get NO lunch. I'll not only tie you to one of those stumps, but I'll eat right in front of you." Team#7: 'So this is why he told us not to eat... Damn...' Kakashi: "You only need to get one bell. There are only two, so, one of you will definitely be tied to a stump. And... The person who doesn't take a bell fails. So, at least one of you will be sent back to the Academy." Team#7: !...'It won't me me...'

Kakashi: "You can even use your Shurikens. You won't succeed unless you come at me with the intent to kill me."Sakura: "But you'll be in danger!" Naruto: "Yeah! You couldn't even dodge a chalk-board eraser! We'll kill you!" Kakashi: 'Calm down, calm down' "In the real world, those with no talent often bark the loudest. Well, ignore Mr. Dead Last and start when I say..." Naruto: 'Dead Last' "De_ad Last_, Dead Last, DEAD LAST! I'LL SHOW YOU DEAD LAST YOU ONE EYES BASTARD!" * Charges Kakashi with a Kunai * Kakashi: * Counters Naruto and places Kunai behind Naruto's head * "Slow down... I haven't said start yet." Sakura: 'No way... I couldn't even see...' Sasuke: 'So, this is a Jounin, hn...' Kakashi: "Wellit seems like you're prepared to come at me with the intent to kill. So you've finally acknowledged me as a threat then? Hehehe, it seems like... I'm beginning... To like you guys. OK, let's get going... Ready... START!"


	3. Chapter 3: Survival Training

From now on, I will try making the chapters longer. So, I am combining "Carelessness is your worst enemy", "Only for Susuke...!", "And That's Why You're DQ'd & "Kakashi's Conclusion" to form...

* * *

Chapter 3: Survival Training!

* * *

The second Kakashi called start, all vanished and prepared for their challenge. We find Kakashi standing in the clearing near the river. Team 7 are all hiding in the brush and... wait, wheres Naruto?

Kakashi: "The basics of a Ninja involve hiding oneself well." 'Good, they have all seemed to have hidden well... they may have some hope ye-' Naruto: "COME AND TAKE WHATS COMING TO YOU LIKE A MAN! I'LL BEAT PUNCTUALLITY AND MANNERS INTO YOU CYCLOPS!" Kakashi: "...Your a bit off, you know that..?" Sasuke: * Watching from the brush * 'What a total moron..'Naruto: "The only thing off is your hair cut!" * charges but suddenly stops when he see's Kakashi reaching into his back pouch * 'Is he going to use a weapon?' Kakashi: "Ninja fighting lesson #1, Taijutsu. I'll teach you about it..." * Pulls out a form of reading material titled, Icha Icha Paradise? * Naruto: !? Kakashi: "What's wrong? Hurry and come at me." Naruto: "But.. Hey hey! What's with the book huh!?" Kakashi: "Why? Well, because I want to read what happens next. Don't worry about it, it won't make a difference against you guys..." * Proceeds reading said book * Naruto: ... "OH IS THAT HOW IT IS HUH!? I'LL TEACH YOU TO UNDERESTIMATE NARUTO UZUMAKI!" * Charges again sending a back hand at Kakashi who simply catches it while still reading his book. Naruto then however follows up with a spinning kick for Kakashi's head, to which Kakashi simply ducks under. Naruto tries to catch Kakashi off guard with a left punch for Kakashi to... Disappear? * "What the fuck?" Kakashi: * Appears behind Naruto crouching forming the Tiger hand seal* "A Ninja isn't suppose to get caught from behind idiot." Sakura: 'What? His hand position.. Is that the Seal of the Tiger? Huh? No way! He's going to use a Ninjutsu against Naruto!?' Sasuke: 'No way.. Is that seal for fire... That bastard isn't going to just run around?' Sakura: "NARUTO! GET OUT OF THER! YOU'RE GOING TO GET KILLED!" Naruto: "Huh!?" Kakashi: "To late... Hidden Leaf Ancient Taijutsu Supreme Technique A THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!" * Kakashi then, jabbed his fingers directly into Naruto's rectum sending him flying in pain * Naruto: "GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sakura: ..._"What... That's not a Ninjutsu... Supreme technique? That was just a super powerful ass poke..._" Sasuke: ..."_Two total morons..pft_"

Naruto: * Lands into the water trying to gather himself after what he had just experienced * Kakashi: * Blushing at his book... what kind of book is that? * Sasuke: ... Sakura: 'That strength isn't fair... What can we do?' Naruto: 'DAMN IT! THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO...' *Throws two shurikan at Kakashi's head from underwater only for them to be caught in Kakashi's fingers while he giggles and blushes at his book... shocking Sasuke and Sakura really * "BLAM IP!(DAMN IT!)" Sasuke: ... Sakura: 'He's reading and laughing... He's just toying with Naruto...' * sweat *

Naruto: * Crawls out of the water coughing only to be greeted by a waiting Kakashi * Kakashi: "Hey, what's wrong? If you don't get a bell by noon, no lunch." Naruto: "I know that!" Kakashi: "You sure are weak for someone who's going to surpass the Hokage." Naruto: "I can still fight on an empty Stomach damn it! I will prove you and those bastard villagers wrong! Everyone hates me for something that is out of my control and you are obviously no better than them you arrogant bastard!" Sasuke&Sakura: _grrrr._..I'm starving, but, what's Naruto talking about? I wonder...'

Kakashi: * Taken back by the comment * "Hmm, you are just upset because you got careless. Didn't you ever hear that carelessness can be your worst enemy?" Naruto: 'Ugh, I'm so hungry, But I have to get one of those bells! I swear, they will all acknowledge be one day, starting with this asshole!' * Suddenly a hoard of clones jump out of the water at Kakashi * 'I WILL BECOME THE STRONGEST NINJA EVER!'

Naruto: "Now for my special move!" * Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!(multi shadow clone technique) * "You can't afford to get careless anymore unless you want to die!" Sasuke: '1,2,3...8? What jutsu is that?' Sakura: 'What? those aren't illusions, they're, real?' Kakashi: "Hn, those are not normal clones, those are shadow clones, that skill is no illusion, those are multiple real bodies of yourself..." 'So, this is the forbidden skill he used to take down Mizuki...' "With your ability, you will probably only be able to hold this up for a minute. No matter how many you line up, you're still Naruto. You can't beat me with that Jutsu." !? "What!? Behind me!?" * Kakashi suddenly gets grabbed by one clone from behind catching him off guard while the other clones charged and his teammates watched in awe, Sakura even held a hint of a blush either out of hunger or amazement at Naruto's new found skill *

Naruto Clone Grabbing Kakashi: "Weren't Ninjas not supposed to get caught from behind you hack!?" Naruto: "Using the Kage Bunshin I sent a clone out of the water to sneak around and get you from behind! My ass still hurts but I shall avenge it here and now!" Sakura with a sincere smile and blush across her face of admiration: 'Naruto! You're actually pretty good! Who knew!?' Sasuke grinning with respect: 'that was actually a pretty nice plan loser.'

Naruto: "DIE!" * Naruto then let a kunai slip from his sleeve and went to slice Kakashi's throat, getting shocked expressions from his team, especially when they saw Kakashi disappear and in his place, Naruto with a sliced out throat gushing blood * Sakura with honest concern: "Naruto...?" Naruto: "Sensei! Is that you? Did you use a Henge-" * He was suddenly cut off when his clone with the cut throat dispersed * 'Hmm, if that was a clone.. where did he go... Is he under a Henge as one of my clones...? better play it safe...' * Naruto dispersed his remaining clones getting ready to lunge at any fake, to no avail as they all poofed away with smoke * "What, what happened? I don't understand..."

Sakura: 'Few, it was just a clone, wait, WHY DO I CARE!? I don't...' Sasuke: 'That was Kawarimi no Jutsu idiot, if he replaced himself with the real you, you'd be dead right now...'

Naruto: * Scans the area for Kakashi and keeping his guard up see's a bell laying under a tree * "AHAH! He must have dropped a bell escaping through all of that chaos!" * He runs over and bends down to grab said bell when his foot get's snagged and he is pulled up hanging from the tree by a rope * "OH SON OF A BITCH WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT!?" Sasuke: 'A trap obviously... But that Jounin, even when playing with Naruto, has no openings...'

Kakashi walking up to pick his bell back up: "Think before using a Jutsu or it will get used against you. and also, don't fall for such obvious traps, Idiot. A ninja must be able to read whats underneath the underneath." Naruto: "That goes for you too you condescending fucker!" * Cuts the rope and wraps it around holding Kakashi holding firm for obviously won't be long * "NOW SASUKE!" Sasuke: ! 'He's right, he left me an opening!' * Throws six projectiles directly into the side of Kakashi's head * Naruto: "YES! YOU GOT THE BASTARD!" Sakura: *GASP!*

Kakashi: * Substitution-Log * Sasuke&Naruto: 'Damn it!' Kakashi: 'So that's where he is...' Sasuke: 'Damn it! He set that up! Now from the trajectory of my weapons he knows where I am!'

Sakura: 'Oh no! he's going to go after Sasuke! where is he!?' * Searches for Sasuke, hopefully to get to him before Kakashi when she spots Kakashi reading his book and stops in the brush * 'Phew, he didn't notice me..' Kakashi: "Behind you..." *And there was Kakashi staring her down when she turned to look *

Naruto: "Damn him! I REFUSE to fall for another one of his damn tra-" * Naruto was suddenly cut off when he took one step and another rope hung him up to dry * "OH COME ON!"

Unfortunately for Sakura, she turned around just to fall into a Genjutsu, Curtsey of Kakashi. In her new world, she finds a severely impaled Sasuke Crawling to her for help...The huge scream alerted Kakashi that he may have gone a bit to far, not that it stopped him from reading his smut in a tree.

Sasuke: "That scream... Sakura..." Kakashi: "Shinobi Fighting lesson #2, Genjutsu. Sakura fell for it easily..." Sasuke: "Genjutsu, a form of hallucinatory hypnotism... Yeah, she'd fall for that, but... I'm not the same as them." Kakashi: "Say that after you get the bell... Sasuke-Kun."

Kakashi: " The strength of the village's #1, the Uchiha Clan... This should be interesting..." * Kakashi had to suddenly dodge a barrage of Shurikan * "Such obvious attacks are pointless!" * Then he saw the smirk across the young Uchiha's face and heard a rope snap * 'A trap!?'

Kakashi then jumped into the air to avoid a dozen Projectiles launched at him from the bushes only to be block a kick sent at his head from behind courtesy of Sasuke himself. Kakashi grabbed the leg that delivered the previously blocked kick as Sasuke pushed himself up in the air and tried delivering a punch to Kakashi's face allowing his fist to be caught as well. Sasuke followed up with a kick from above with his free leg to which Kakashi blocked with his fore-arm. With Kakashi's arms fully occupied, Sasuke swiped for a bell, barely managing to touch it before being thrown off. Kakashi surely enough was impressed that he had to actually put his Icha Icha Paradise away to counter Sasuke head on.

Just then, Sakura was waking up from her Genjutsu daze, only to remember what she saw and run off to try finding and saving Sasuke, if it wasn't already to late...

Naruto was thinking of a game plan when He saw two bentos on a stone behind three training stumps. Naruto: "Look underneath the underneath huh? Oh, I got it now Cyclops. Nihihihihi" * Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!*

Kakashi: "Well, I will acknowledge that you are different from the other two." Sasuke: "That's an understatement." * Goukakyuu no Jutsu!(Powerful Fireball Technique) * Kakashi: 'What!? A Genin shouldn't have enough chakra to be able to use that jutsu!' After the huge flame clears, Kakashi is no where to be found '! He's gone! To the side? No, Above? Where!?' Kakashi: "Below you." * Doton! Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu!(Earth Style, Inner Decapitation Technique) * "Ninja Fighting lesson #3, Ninjutsu. Well, you're already heads above the others in this area. But hey, they say an exposed nail should be hammered in...Hahahaha..." Sasuke: "I loth you so much right now..." 'Damn it, There's that large of a difference...' Mid-thought, Sakura arrived to see Sasuke's head on the ground and was trying to process what she was looking at. Sakura: "AHHHH! HIS SEVERED HEAD!" * faints * Sasuke: "Wha-what? Well, I might as well get out of here and wake her up... Huh?" Naruto: * Grins and offers Sasuke a hand *

Now we find our young Uzumaki about to dine when A very un-welcomed guest arrived on the scene. Kakashi: "Hey buddy." Naruto: "Hn, oh no, it would seem as though you caught me, what ever shall I do?" Kakashi: ? Naruto: "No Cyclops-Sensei, this isn't a trap, you see, I am but a humble Kage Bunshin left here to tell you, you better go save your other two students before it's to late and you lose your team |]" Kakashi: O_\ *Runs back towards Sasuke and Sakura* 'Naruto, you wouldn't!...Would you?'

Kakashi arrives to the Field to find an unconscious Sasuke and Sakura tied up in wire in the center of the clearing with Naruto no where to be found. Kakashi: 'I either made it in time or this is a trap...' That's when he heard a creaking sound in all the trees around him. Naruto: "HEY ASSHOLE! YOU BETTER HURRY AND SAVE THEM BEFORE THEY GET CRUSHED! DO IT BOYS!" Just then a huge amount of Kage Bushins pushed down the trees that they had previously chipped away at in Kakashi's absence, making them fall towards the center, threatening to crush the team.

Kakashi ran as fast as his legs could take him, everything felt like it was going so slow, and he was having, visions, of a haunting past, before he managed to grab them, and just before they were all crushed, he shunshined on top of the fallen trees and set them down. Naruto jumped out of the tree brush just then and grabbed for the bells only to be hit by a punishing knee to the gut breaking a rib or two and an elbow to his back. After Naruto coughed up some blood and got his breath back, his throat was forcibly grabbed and he was pulled up to eye level with Kakashi.

Kakashi: **"NARUTO! DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE JUST NOW!? DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THAT YOU ALMOST TOOK THE LIVES OF YOUR TEAMATES FOR A PAIR OF STUPID BELLS AND TWO BENTOS! IN THE NINJA WORLD, THOSE WHO BREAK THE RULES ARE TRASH! BUT NARUTO, THOSE WHO DON'T TAKE CARE OF THEIR COMRADES ARE WORSE THAN TRASH! I WASN'T LIKE THE OTHER VILLAGERS, BUT NOW I SEE, YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A DEMO-!"** Naruto glared at Kakashi as he was lowered to the ground. Kakashi turned to see a completely healthy Sasuke and Sakura holding a bell each and giving him a questioning look as-well when Kakashi looked to see them tied up, they poofed away. Kakashi: "...Kage Bushins..."

_Riiing, Riiing, Riiing_ Naruto: "Pretty clever huh Cyclops? You see, at this point, I was just so sick of you, I didn't give a fuck about the damn bells. I am the prank master, so I got tired of your little games, toying with me, making me fall for those stupid traps, I just wanted to get a reaction out of you, get your face out of your smut and make you acknowledge me. And hey, why not help them while I was at it? They get their bells, and I get the pleasure of watching you squirm, you see, even though I lost, I win, oh, and if you ever finish that last sentence of yours, I will kill you =^_^=" Kakashi: …..'I don't think he's kidding either...' "look, Naruto, I'm sor-" Naruto while walking away: "Shut up and show me to my stump Kakashi-Sensei." Kakashi:...

* * *

10 Minutes Later

* * *

Kakashi: "Alright, you all look very hungry, well, eat up, you deserve it!" Naruto: "So what? I tie myself up here? Do I go home? Whats the deal?" Kakashi: "No, you can eat with your teammates because... You all pass ^_\" Team #7: "WHAT!?" Naruto: "But they were the only ones who got the bells! Those were YOUR RULES! No bells no pass! What's the meaning of this!?"

* * *

Meanwhile with Iruka and the Hokage

* * *

Hokage: "What is it that you want to ask that you'd invite me to lunch?" Iruka: "The Jounin for Naruto's Team #7, what kind of Sensei is he? Is he strict?" Hokage: "About Kakashi... You're worried? Here, this is the list of his past students and their records." Iruka takes it and reads through: ! 'This...This is!

* * *

Team #7

* * *

Kakashi: "Why do you think you were divided into teams and are doing this training? You showed me that you understood the answer to this test, even if you didn't realize it." Naruto: "The answer?" Kakashi: "Yes, the answer that helped you pass this test." Sakura: "So...When are you telling us?" Naruto: "YEAH! SPIT IT OUT ALREADY DAMN IT MY BRAIN HURTS!" Kakashi: "Haha, the answer, was teamwork..." Team #7: ! ! ! Kakashi: "The three of you working together is what gave you the bells." Sakura: "Hey, wait a second!Teamwork!? Even if we worked together from the beginning, there were only two bells! By your rules, one of us would still have failed!" Kakashi: "Of course! This test was purposely set up to make you fight amongst yourselves and put aside your own good to successfully work together to complete your mission under these designed circumstances. Sakura, Even though Naruto was right next to you, all you were thinking of was Sasuke who was farther away. It's good that you were worried for him though, and it makes sense in that he was the farthest away if he needed any help, but there was a teammate right in front of you who needed help, this worried me at first. However, When Naruto cut himself down to grab me and allow Sasuke the opening he was waiting for at the risk of his own health, my faith in you slightly raised. The duties are done by the team. Of course superior individual ability is important to a ninja, but what's even more important is team work. Individual play that disrupts the team can put your comrades in danger and even get you killed. Naruto, this is what almost made me give up on you and fail you all, however, more importantly is what I said earlier. Yes, working together would have broken the rules, but you were supposed to, just as you were supposed to eat this morning. though, I did not tell you not to, I merely suggested it. There will be times when you are away on missions for a long time and you will need your energy, we have soldier pills for that however now, but there was still a point to be made. Those who break the rules are trash, however, those who don't take care off their comrades are lower than trash. Naruto, I am sorry for what I almost said to you before, but when I realized I was fooled and your comrades were fine, I had to pass you for your great teamwork skills. It isn't easy to pull one over on a Jounin like me like that yet you pulled it off flawlessly.

* * *

Back with Iruka and the Hokage

* * *

Iruka: "N-No way..." Hokage: "Kakashi's test might be a little too difficult since children are obedient..." Iruka: "Yeah but... These are... all zeros..." * sweat * Hokage: "Yup, Kakashi has never passed anyone. They all failed..."

* * *

With Team 7

* * *

Kakashi raising a big thumbs up: "That ends the training. All of you pass! OK! Starting tomorrow Team 7 will begin it's duties!" Sasuke smiles to himself: 'Hn, do you hear that brother? I am on my way...' Sakura: "I can't believe we did it Sasuke-Kun!" * Hugs Sasuke * 'CHA! I DID IT! I HUGGED HIM!.. wait...' * Notices Naruto's solemn face walks over to him and gives him a sweet hug * "Thank you, Naruto-Kun..."

Naruto is taken back by the sudden embrace, but returns it and smiles before wincing at the pain of his broken ribs: "Ah, Sakura, that hurts" Sakura immediately apologizes to Naruto and he just waves it off and gives her and Sasuke a look then aims it at Kakashi. Kakashi: ? Naruto: "Dog pile!" Naruto and Sakura grab Sasuke and they all tackle A surprised Kakashi down to the ground.

"OW! MY FUCKING RIBS!"

* * *

AN: Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, see you all next time, thank you for reading, goodnight ^^

P.S. Here, have some Naruto Emotes I made^^

Characters: =^_^= ^_\ ^-^ -/_\- */_\* (\ -|^ /) '*;-;*' / ';-;' ( ^ ) ( * )

Villages: ( ) ( | | | | ) ( ||| ) ( ZZ ) ( -s ) ( Nn ) ( * )/( ) ( ) ( ~ ) ( }{ ) / ( || ) ( |W| ) ( \ \ \ ) ( ,& ) / ( 忍 )

Clans: )=( o-

Other: (**'** ; ¥ ') / (' 油 **'**) =o


	4. Chapter 4: The Mission to Wave

Alright, The next chapter will cover "the worst Possible Client", "The Second Critter", and "Disembarking...!" to bring you...

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Mission to Wave~**

* * *

We find Team 7 running, sneaking, through the woods on a search and capture mission. Their target, an S-rank escape artist who's capture is the key to keeping the peace and stability in the Fire Nation Capital, and therefore, the Fire Nation itself...

Kakashi speaking into a mic. On his ear: "What's the distance to the target?" Sakura: ''Five meters. I'm ready anytime.'' Sasuke: ''So am I.'' Naruto: ''Let's get him already!'' Kakashi: "Alright... GO!"

Team 7 all lept from their given positions and ambushed their target, as evasive and agile as there target was, no cat is a match for an entire team of Konoha Shinobi! Oh, you didn't know? They were after the cat of the Fire Country Lord's wife, Madam Shijimi. Oh yes, Tora is always running off for some reason, who knows why... oh...

Tora: "NYAAAAAA!" Shijimi, who is currently crushing Tora in a bone crushing hug whilst smothering said pussy in her obese bust: "OHH! My cute little Tora-chan! I was so worried!"

Naruto: 'SERVES THAT DAMN CAT RIGHT! NO PUSSY FUCKS NARUTO UZUMAKI'S FACE LIKE THAT AND GET'S AWAY WITH IT! I am covered in claw marks =T_T=' Sakura: 'No wonder it ran away...' Sasuke: 'My god, what have we done... May the Shinigami have mercy on our souls...'

Hokage: "Now... Kakashi's Team 7, your next duties are... Hmmm... Babysitting an elder's grandson, shopping in the neighboring village, help with the potato diggin-" Naruto: "OOOOHHH NO! NONONO! NO THANKS GRAMPS! I AM POOR BUT IF I WANTED TO BE AN ERAND BOY RATHER THAN A NINJA, I STILL WOULDN'T DO ANY MORE OF THIS SHIT! GIVE US A REAL MISSION NOW OR MY NEXT MISSION WILL BEING YOUR PERSONAL NURSES ASSISTANT!" Sasuke: 'For the second time ever, I agree with him...' Sakura: 'Why do I feel as though a one time thing had just happened for the second time ever?' Kakashi: * Sigh * 'I thought it was about time for this... I'm surprised he lasted this long...'

Iruka: "You idiot! You are just a rookie! Everyone starts off with the simple duties and work their way up!" He said as the Hokage let out an 'I'm to old for this shit' sigh. Naruto: "NO! We are Genin and we deserve more! We keep getting the crappiest duties possible! I'll be sponging old people and wiping paraplegic ass at this rate!" Kakashi hitting the top of Naruto's head: "Quite down, your so impossibly loud!" Hokage: "Naruto! It seems I have to explain to you what these duties are all about. Listen, everyday the village receives numerous requests, everything from babysitting...to assassination. Each Request is written down on these lists and divided into an A, B, C, D ranking based on difficulty. The village is also divided based on skill. Starting with myself, the Hokage, at the top, then goes down to the Jou, Chuu, and Ge-nins. The missions are then handed out by us at the top to ninjas based on their abilities and if the duty is completed successfully, we receive payment from the client. You three only just recently became Genin. D-rank missions are perfect for you." Naruto: "_Hmmm, let's see, since I had pork ramen last night, so I guess I should eat miso tonight..._" Hokage: "HEY LISTEN!" Kakashi: "I... I apologize Hokage-Sama..." Naruto: "GEEZ! All you ever do is give your long winded lectures like that! But you know what!? I'm not the weak little trouble-making brat you think I am god damn it!" Iruka: …... ^-^ …... Hokage:... *Grins* "Alright, if you want it that much..." Team 7: * surprised at the sudden change of heart * Hokage: 'Heheh, and he used to only be able to express himself through pranks...' "I'll give you a C-rank mission. It's a protection mission of a certain individual." Naruto: "FUCK AND YES! Who!? Who!? A Fuedal Lord!? A Princess!?" Hokage: "Calm down Naruto-Kun, I'll introduce him to you now. Sir, will you join us?"

Just as he requested, a man slid open the door and leaned in the doorway. He was an old man with with short messy white hair to go with his white facial hair. By the looks of his attire, one could assume he was some form of worker or fisherman, and by the booze in one hand and the rest clearly in his beer belly, a drunkard...

?: "What's this? They're all a bunch of shitty looking brats. Especially that short one with the stupid looking face. Are you really even a Ninja? Hey?!" Naruto: "The short one with the..." * looks to Sasuke and Sakura who are looking at him already, no, looking _down_ at him * ….. "Jiji... mark that mission as failed, BECAUSE WE ARE DOWN ONE DEAD CLIENT! SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU SHITTY DRUNKARD!" Kakashi grabbing Naruto by the collar: What's the point of killing the person we're supposed to protect? Idiot!" ?: I am the Master Bridge Builder Tazuna. I expect you to provide me the best protection you have to offer until I am safe in my village and complete my bridge.."

* * *

At the gates of Konoha

* * *

Naruto: " Alright! Let's get going already!" Sakura: " What are you so exited about Naruto?" Naruto: "Well, I've never been able to leave the village and I finally have an excuse!" Tazuna: ….. "Hey! Am I really going to be safe with this brat?" Kakashi: "Hehe... Well, I am a Jounin at least, don't worry..." Naruto: 'Damn it! I should have killed this geezer when I had the chance!' "Hey old man! Don't you know better than to mess with a ninja!? I am NOT one to be underestimated! One day I will surpass any Hokage this village has ever seen! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Remember it!" Tazuna: "Hokage is the village's #1 ninja right? I doubt someone like you could even get near his that level..." Naruto: "SHUT UP! I WILL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES! AND I WILL NOT ONLY GET NEAR THE HOKAGE'S LEVEL, I WILL SURPASS IT! THEN YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE WILL HAVE TO ACKNOWLEDGE ME!" Tazuna: "no brat, I won't, not even if you did manage to do such a feet." Naruto:! "I'LL KILL YOU! LET ME GO YOU DAMNED CYCLOPS!" Kakashi: " I said stop you imbecile..."

In the trees however were two interesting looking folks observing this whole altercation.

Sakura: "Umm... Tazuna-San?" Tazuna: "Huh? What?" Sakura: "You're from the wave country, right?" Tazuna: "Yeah, so? What of it?" Sakura: "Kakashi-Sensei, don't they have ninja's in that country?" Kakashi: " No, not in the Wave country. But... In most other countries the culture and customs may be different, but hidden villages exist, and so do ninjas. To the many countries of the continent, the existence of a Shinobi Village means military power. This is how they hold and maintain advantages over each other. But, it's not that the villages rule the countries, they merely stand equally with the country's government. A small island country like the Wave country doesn't receive much interference from the larger countries and may not need a Shinobi Village, Within the many Shinobi Villages, Leaf, Mist, Cloud, Sand and Stone are large and powerful and thus are referred to as The Great Five Shinobi Countries. And these are the only countries whose leader receives the name _Kage_. The _five Kages_, Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage, and Tsuchikage reign over the thousands of ninjas in the world.

Sakura: "Wow! Hokage-Sama is the best!" '**That lame geezer is that incredible? Sounds fishy...**' Kakashi: "You guys just doubted Hokage-Sama didn't you? Team 7:=_='' 'Damn' Kakashi: "But don't worry, there won't be any ninja combat in a C-Rank mission ^_\" * Pats Sankara's head * Sakura: "Then we won't come in contact with foreign ninjas!?" Kakashi: "Of course not haha!" Tazuna:...!* sweat * Sasuke: * Notices Tazuna tense at Kakashi's words *

As they walked a plain dirt rode, Kakashi took a second to notice a puddle whilst passing by. Moments after said puddle was passed, unknown to our heroes, appeared the two people previously seen observing from the trees. One of the said people threw his comrade towards Kakashi, each wearing a gauntlet connected by spiked chain, just before said chain rapped around Kakashi! However, before anyone could properly react, Kakashi was sliced too pieces by the two mysterious nin.

?&?: "One down"

Team 7: "Kakashi-Sensei!"

?&? appearing behind Naruto: "Two down..."

Sasuke however quickly reacted and jumped in the nick of time throwing an initial shuriken into the chain sticking it to a tree followed by a kunai to stick in the center of the shuriken, keeping it firm in the tree. The two mystery nin's arms jerked when they tried cutting Naruto down to find that they were stuck when Sasuke planted both feet on their arms. Naruto not wanting to be shown up by Sasuke sweep kicked the nin's feet from underneath whilst Sasuke planted both of his feet soles into their faces holding firm to the gauntlets. The force had snapped the chain off and the Nin slipped their arms out of their gloves less they be caught in a following combo the brat with the chicken butt hair was sure to deliver, dodging said follow up right before Sasuke flipped around intending on twisting their bodies that would have caused them to collide with themselves. The two nin, deciding against wasting anymore of their time charged for their real target, Tazuna. Before they could get to him they had to get through Sakura, however, before they could land a slash on her with their kunai, their own chain appeared in front of them only to rap around them and be pulled tight by three kids on each end that looked exactly like the orange jumpsuit wearing one from before, causing them to knock into each other and be held firmly. They began struggling before looking as though they were getting weaker, but before they could over power the small orange army in the game of tug of war, Kakashi appeared knocking the two of them unconscious.

Team 7&Tazuna: !? Sakura: 'Kakashi-Sensei is alive!?' Sasuke mid-dash too Sakara and Naruto's aid, Kunai in hand, stopped when Kakashi appeared: 'I wouldn't have made it in time...' Naruto, releasing his Kage Bunshin: 'Did Kakashi-Sensei use Kawarimi..?' Tazuna: 'Few, we're saved...'

Kakashi: "I'm sorry I didn't jump in to help sooner team, I wanted too see you're teamwork, and I am more than impressed to say the least... Especially from you Naruto and Sasuke, you still would have beat them if I didn't jump in, so keep those weapons as your spoils of war.^_\" Sasuke: "Hn, I'm not big on gauntlets, but thanks." Naruto: "Hmm... Hey, Sasuke, would you like this chain then? You seem pretty good when It comes to sharp tools like this. I'll trade you for those wicked looking glove things!" But as he was walking towards Sasuke with the now unwrapped chain, he stumbles to his knees and looks faint.

All: !? Kakashi after examining Naruto's cup hands and a gash in his side: "The weapons were poisoned, the chain recoiled when it broke from the gloves and cut along Naruto's side. His hands are also cut up from pulling it tight on these too, that's why they were weakening and trying so hard to get out... We have to open his wounds to release the poison from the his blood stream, but, it would have to be professionally done, with these many wounds, he'll bleed out and die, plus we don't have enough gauze, we have to go ba-" Naruto: "_No..." _Sakura: "What!? Naruto, you will die! Don't be stupid! We have to-" Naruto: "NO!" Naruto then unzipped his jump suit took out a kunai and used one side to open his body wound to bleed out and the other to cut his hands open. All: !? Sakura grabbing his arm: "Naruto! What are you doing!?" Naruto: "This makes no difference! I refuse to die on my first real mission! And I refuse to be the reason my team fails! I will be fine! We have to keep going, if I let something as small as this stop me, how will I ever become the strongest ever, known through out the entire world!? THIS IS NOTHING! I need to be stronger, I have completed so many crappy missions, I train all day long on my own free time. I refused to let myself have to be saved, I REFUSE TO RUN! I swear, I swear on this pain, on these wounds, with this kunai, I will become the strongest ever! I will protect this old man! We're continuing this mission and completing it!" Sasuke smirking: 'Hn, Idiot' Sakura: 'Naruto-kun...'

Kakashi: "Even if you don't bleed to death, you are no longer suited for this mission, it has become B-rank.." Team7:!? Kakashi, finishing tying up the nin to a tree: "Tazuna-san, these look like Hidden Mist Chuunins... These shinobi are known to continue fighting, no matter what. I was on too them when we crossed that puddle. On a sunny day like this when it hasn't rained in days... there's not going to be a puddle." Tazuna: "If you knew that, why did you let the brats fight?" Kakashi: "If I had wanted to, I could have killed these two instantly but... There was something I needed to find out... Who these two were after... You Tazuna." He said as Tazuna paled. "We heard nothing of shinobi after you. Our mission was to protect you from thieves and gangs. This is no longer a C-ranked mission. This was supposed to be a simple protection until you completed the bridge. IF it was known that ninjas were after you, this mission would have had to be set as the more expensive B-rank. I'm sure you had a reason, but it causes problems when you lie about the mission. We are now operating outside of our duties."

Sakura: "We aren't ready for this mission. Let's quit! We need medics for Naruto! We need to bring him back to the village!" Kakashi: "Hmm, you might be right..." Sasuke, before Naruto could shout again: "I agree with Naruto." 'Again, wow, is this going to be a thing now? I'm not sure how comfortable I am with agreeing with this loser all the time...' Everyone else including Naruto: "Say what?" Sasuke, focusing back to his point again: "If the dope thinks he'll be fine, I vote we bandage him up and camp for the night, we have been walking all day, we need to stratagize in case we do decide to continue this mission or we get ambushed again, and the sun is setting. Plus, I don't want to get a fail on my record, especially for my first real mission. I am an Uchiha, a B-rank mission is equal to our C-rank anyway." Sasuke finished with a confident smirk which he then aimed at Naruto, who was taken back, but then smiled wide back. Kakashi: "Hmm... Sakura?" Sakura, reluctantly: "Hmmm, He does make some good points, and we can't risk moving Naruto around to much right now... fine."

Naruto, jumping in exitement: "YES! WE WILL FINISH THIS DATTABAYO!" he suddenly wobbled and fainted, leaving Sakura and Kakashi to rush over to him and examine him. Kakashi checking his wounds: 'His wounds have almost sealed themselves already... Must be the power of the Nine-Tails...' "Sasuke, Collect fire wood, I'll set up the campsite, Sakura, tend to Naruto's wounds the best you can and bandage him up, Tazuna, stay close and don't die." Sakura, blushing at the thought of undreassing Naruto to bandage him, even if only the top half: "But Kakashi-Sen~" She was cut off by the sudden leave of said cyclops and Sasuke. "-Sei..." She turned to look to Tazuna who was walking away. "HEY! Where do you think you're going!?" Tazuna: "Keep your Kimono on brat, I'm seeing if bears like myself really do shit in the woods..." Sakura: '**CHA! I HATE ALL OF YOU BASTARDS! EXCEPT SASUKE!' **Sakura looked at Naruto again, only for a small blush to appear on her face. 'Alright, let's get this over with!'

* * *

Elsewhere Unknown

* * *

We find a rather short, white haired man wearing round shades and a suit with a much taller, bald, suit wearing man staring down a group of Hidden Mist Ninja. One of which stood out in particular was a rather tall, shirtless, man sitting in a large chair who had bandages covering his mouth and wore a headband sideways on his head. He also seemed to, have no eyebrows? But what really stood out was a sword as large as himself if not larger resting on his shoulder.

?: "YOU FAILED?! I paid you guys a lot of money because I heard you were very strong former ninjas!" The short man was suddenly cut off, almost as well as his head, when the man sitting down let his sword swing over his shoulder and fall down, holding it in front of his face. ?: "Stop your bitching, this time I'll go, and I'll bring my little friend here with me, And kill them." ?: "Are you sure? It seems the enemy has hired some skilled ninjas. And with the failure of the Demon Brothers, they'll be better prepared!" ?: "Who do you think I am..? There's a reason I'm called The Devil of the Hidden mist, Zabuza Momochi..."

* * *

Back with Team 7

* * *

Kakashi is putting the final touches on the campsite when Tazuna walked up to him, obviously having something to say.

Kakashi: "Yes Tazuna-San?" Tazuna:... "Sensei, I, have to talk to you..."

Moments later, Tazuna and Kakashi went to find the others and bring them to the camp site before Sasuke and Sakura carrying an all bandaged up Naruto, with a bruised up face and bloody nose?

Tazuna: "WHAT HAPPENED!? Was there another attack!?" Sasuke let go and walked over to his sleeping bag: "Yeah, you could say that..." Sakura making it up to Tazuna and Kakashi humphed, pushed Naruto off her shoulder and to the ground and got into her sleeping bag with a blush and was clearly upset. Kakashi: 'Yep, this team is going to be a hassle...'

The next morning, all were accounted for and Naruto was feeling fine, so, as promised, they were on their way. They are currently on a boat ride the rest of the way to Wave.

Kakashi: "_So, Sasuke-Kun, why have neither Naruto nor Sakura said a word near each other the whole trip..?" _Sasuke glancing over at the previously mentioned teammates smirks and shakes head: "Hn, no clue"Kakashi looking at the two avoiding each others gaze: …..

Sakura blushing: 'Damn it Naruto baka... my face better not still be red... Ugh, why can't I stop thinking about it!?'

* * *

Furasshu Bakku no Jutsu!: Yesterday

* * *

Sakura: 'Damn them, well, first I should move him out of the open path or we might get attacked again...' So Sakura laid him on his own jacket and carefully dragged him off of the path and beside to a nearby river. 'Alright, first I should elevate his head, so I'll kill two birds with one stone...' Sakura took off his jacket, rolled it up and rested his head on it then took a moment to appreciate her quick wit, 'Next, I should clean up his cuts before bandaging them..hmm, well, it was an ugly jacket anyway..' she ripped off one of the jackets sleeves that was hanging out of the rolled up makeshift pillow and proceeded to soak it in the river.

At this point Naruto was unnoticeably drifting in and out of consciousness, he remembered the feeling of being dragged, the feeling of being moved around and then his head being elevated, then fell back into unconsciousness as he heard a familiar voice speak .

Sakura: "huh.. wow Naruto, you actually don't look that bad without that jacket of yours..." '**Wait, WHY DID I JUST THINK THAT? Well it doesn't mean anything, he just doesn't look as dorky is all...** And since I never see his arms, I am kinda surprised, I always taught he was a scronny weakling, his arms look at least as fit as Sasukes...' She shook here head then proceeded to wipe off his face and his bloodied hand, surprised at how clear it was that there were cuts before, but, they were completely sealed shut, practically fully healed... She found it better to ask later and bandage his hands up none the less, better safe then sorry. Now, what was she forgetting, oh... 'N-No way! I can't! **CHA! COME ON SAKURA! THIS IS JUST FOR MEDICAL PURPOSES AND YOUR TEAMMATE NEEDS YOU!' **With that, she carefully took off his net/mesh shirt he was wearing and cleaned his side, but before she knew it, she found herself wondering how fit Naruto actually was for a 13 year old who's diet consisted of Ramen, Ramen, and more Ramen. However, before she could ask herself why she was wondering such things, she noticed his side had healed almost as much as his hands. Yeah, she would definitely have to figure this out, probably tell Kakashi first and see what he has to say about it...

She again, decided to wrap him up. Just as she finished though, he shot up just as she finished, surprising her and catching her off guard.

Naruto woke up again, this time sitting with a jolt as he felt a sting in his side and held his hands up as though too defend himself or push away whatever was hurting him. He still hadn't opened his eyes yet was trying to asses his situation. The main sensation he was trying to figure out was on his lips... hm, a familiar feeling, at first he thought he was having a nightmare or suffering from P.T.S.D., having a flashback of some horrible event, but, this time was different.. the feeling wasn't dry and rough like what he remembered, it was soft and moist, even a sweet taste came from it. When he realized what may have been happening, he shot open his eyes that he forgot he had had to see a shocked and red Sakura, and then it hit him, was Sakura, kissing him!? He broke it and before he could ask what was happening or she could say a word, he realized, just when she did, that this whole time, his hands were somewhere soft, small, but he was sure he felt something, he squeezed to make sure, getting a gasp out of Sakura and a nosebleed from him when he realized what he did.

Naruto: " S-Sakura, w-wait! I don't know whats going on but I'm sor~!" he was cut off by a brutal face pummeling.

Sometime after, Sasuke appeared to collect his comrades since he was finished with his job to find a Naruto who looked worse for wear having his black, blue, and red face being bandaged up, his body still bandaged underneath his torn up, one armed, jacket. Naruto: "_I still don't see why you had to destroy my jacket like that.." _Sakura: "_Oh shut it! Your just lucky I didn't let you bleed to death! It was an ugly thing anyway..." _Sasuke: "Guys..?" He said stunning both of them as they locked their attention on him. "What happened to Naruto? I thought he just had a few cuts." Just then, both of their faces turned red before Sakura slugged Naruto across the face successfully knocking him out. Sakura had just asked Sasuke to help bring Naruto back to camp, no questions were asked, no answers were given.

* * *

Furasshu Bakku no Jutsu!: Kai!

* * *

Boatman: "We should see the bridge soon. The wave country is at the base of the bridge.."

This got the attention back from the two otherwise absent minded Nin as they looked up to see Tazuna's un-completed bridge. Naruto&Sakura: " WOW! IT'S HUGE!" Before both stared at each other and immediately clammed up, which did not go un-noticed by the rest of the ships occupants, other than the boatman. Boatman: " _Hey! Be quiet! Why do you think we are hiding in the mist and not using the engine!? We will be in deep trouble if Gatou finds us..._"

* * *

Furasshu Bakku no Jutsu!: Yesterday, Kakashi and Tazuna's conversation

* * *

Tazuna: "Sensei, I, want to talk to you. It's about this mission... You're right, this job is most likely outside of your duties. It turns out that a super dangerous man is after my life." Kakashi: "Super dangerous man? Who?" Tazuna sighing: "You've probably at least heard his name before... The wealthy shipping magnate, a man named Gatou." Kakashi: "Huh?! Gatou... From that Gatou Company? He's said to be of the worlds few extremely wealthy people." Tazuna: "Yes... Officially he runs a large shipping company... But secretly he sells drugs and other illegal items, using ninjas and gang members to take over businesses and countries. He's a very nasty man. It was about a year ago when he set his eyes on the wave country. Through money and violence, he quickly took control of the country's shipping industry. Gatou now has a monopoly on all business traffic in the country. The only thing he has to fear is the completion of the bridge."

Sakura: "I see, since you're building the bridge, you're in the way." Sasuke: "So those ninja were hired by Gatou..." Naruto: "And for the power to control a whole country, he probably has an army sized amount of people more to go after you." Kakashi: "But what I don't understand is that if you KNEW ninjas could be after you... Why did you hide that from us when we were hired?" Tazuna:... "The wave is incredibly poor as we are now, not even the Feudal Lord has very much. Of course we don't have much money either, not enough for the expensive B-rank mission. Well, if you quit now, there is now doubt I'll be killed..." Kakashi: "But-" Tazuna smiling: "Don't worry about it! If I die, my cute 10 year-old grandson will just cry for a few days! Oh right, and my daughter will probably live a sad life and hate Leaf Ninja forever, but it won't be your fault at all!" every word making team 7 shrug lower at the incredibly obvious, unnecessary guilt trip. Kakashi: "Well I guess we have no choice. We will _have _to protect you at least until you get back to your country." Tazuna, facing away in a shameless guilt pulling pose: 'I win'

* * *

Furasshu Bakku no Jutsu!: Kai!

* * *

Boatman: "We'll be there soon. Tazuna... It looks like we've avoided detection so far but just in case we'll take the route that has vegetation. It will make it harder to spot us." Tazuna: "Thank you."

After sometime of boating, they went through a tunnel entrance into the village. Naruto: "Whoa.." They rowed around plants sticking out of the water and village docks on other side of the boat. They docked moments later.

Boatman: "This is it for me. Goodbye and good luck." Tazuna: "Yeah. Super thanks." as the boatman rode off in the distance, off to his own adventures, never to be seen again, but always know as, the boatman...

Kakashi: "If we get attacked again, it will surely not be Chunin, but Jounin..." *** **Sigh** ***

From there, they had to get onto a dirt path that would lead to Tazuna's place. On the way however, Naruto found himself on edge, now that he knew the change in there missions circumstances, he really was in no shape to take any more ambushes, he couldn't keep calm. This did not go unnoticed by his party, merely ignored, that is until he threw a shuriken into the brush shocking everyone.

Naruto calming down, in a cool fashion: "Heh, just a rat..." Sakura: "STOP TRYING TO ACT COOL! THERE WAS NOTHING THERE!" Kakashi: "Hey... Please stop throwing shuriken around, it's seriously dangerous." Naruto again, however, lost his cool and spastically looked around him as they walked. Tazuna: "Hey midget! Stop acting like a moron will ya!?" Naruto and Kakashi however suddenly felt alerted as Naruto threw another star into the brush, getting a hit upside his head from Sakura. Sakura: "I said stop!" Getting a yelp of pain from Naruto. Naruto, rubbing the back of his head: "Somebody is after us! I swear!" Sakura: "Yeah right! Even if there were, Kakashi-Sensei or Sasuke-Kun would notice before you so stop trying to hard baka!" She said as Kakashi was walking over to the bush, only to uncover a still white rabbit with a shuriken in it's head.

Sakura: "N-Naruto oh no! What have you done!?" Naruto: "Oh no! I didn't mean it! I'm so sorry, why did you have to scare me like that you cute little bastard!?" Tazuna: "Oh, it's just a rabbit..." Kakashi: 'That's a snow white rabbit, in spring time? It's fur changes color based on the amount of sunlight, it should have been brown fur, not white... That rabbit was kept in a cage for an easy to access replacement jutsu... So, they're here already...'

Zabuza watched the interaction from above in a tree. Zabuza: 'I see... No wonder the Demon brothers didn't stand a chance... You're here Sharingan Kakashi, The Hidden Leaf's Copy Ninja...'

Said ninja suddenly turned to his party ordering an immediate drop to the ground as a huge hunk of metal spun through the air over head and into a tree revealing itself to be the sword of the one who had just landed on said sword from above... Zabuza Momochi. This self-relevance earned a glare from Kakashi.

Kakshi: 'This guy is...' Naruto: 'I won't let him get the drop on me. Nows my chance! Ready... Go~' Just as Naruto was about to rush the man, he was stopped by a hand of Kakashi's, catching him off guard. Kakashi: "Everyone, get back, now. This one is on a whole other level..." Zabuza:... Kakashi, Reaching to pull his headband up from over his left eye: It will be a little tough, unless I do this..."

* * *

A.N.: BECAUSE THIS IS MY FIRST FF ever, I am self conscious so I set up check points to as far as I'll write before abandoning this story, which I don't want to do but I dont want to feel like I am wasting my time, so motivate me by faving &/ following my story On because my first checkpoint is coming up. By the end of the wave arc, unless I have at least 5 favs/follows, I'll stop writing. Then I think the next bookmark is 10 by the time of the Chuunin exams? And the third I need to think about but I would like 20 by. The time I am at Sasuke and Naruto's battle at valley of the end. Read the stories description because this is an AU with a change that everyone has always secretly wanted so it will be quite interesting ;) I hope^^"

50 maybe 40 I'll right all through Shippuden, no fillers unless requested


	5. Chapter 5: Time to Face, Zabuza Momochi!

(A.N. Edit)

A.N.: BECAUSE THIS IS MY FIRST FF ever, I am self conscious so I set up check points to as far as I'll write before abandoning this story, which I don't want to do but I don't want to feel like I am wasting my time, so motivate me by faving AND OR following my story On because my first checkpoint is coming up.I set up checkpoints set up so depending on how many follows and or favs I get on FFnet decides how far I go. 5 Favs or Follows to go farther than wave arc, 10 to go past Chuunin arc, 15 to go past finding Tsunade, 20 for Sasuke rescue/ VotE battle, and 30 for just all of shippuden, No fillers unless highly requested however and some chapters will be skipped or rearranged or changed given what I have planned ^^(Reviews would also help me feel like I'm not writing for nothing ^^")

Naruto Chapters "This is the end!", "I'm a Ninja!", "A secret Plan...!", "The Sharingan Revived!", and "Who Are You!?" Brings you...

* * *

**Chapter 5: Time to Face, Zabuza Momochi!**

* * *

Zabuza: "You appear to be Sharingan Kakashi... Sorry but, the old man is mine." He said while sharing a glare with Kakashi who was sending it right back, hand on Headband. Naruto: 'Huh? Sharingan? What the hell is that?' Sakura&Tazuna: ?! Sasuke: 'Sharingan!?'

Kakashi: " Surround and protect Tazuna-San. Do NOT enter the fight. That's the teamwork here... Zabuza, first..." Lifting his headband over his eye, peaking Naruto's curiosity since he was the only one within peaking distance/angle, "You must fight through me." revealing his left eye, which was red and had three black tomoes around his pupil and a scar down his eyelid to cheek. Naruto: 'Wha-what is wrong with his eye?' Zabuza: "Ah, I already get to see the famous Sharingan. I'm honored." Naruto: "Sharingan!? What the hell is that!? What the hell did it do to your eye!?" Sasuke: ….. "Sharingan... It is said that some have the ability in their eyes to read and defeat all types of Gen, Tai, and Nin-jutsu. The Sharingan is one of the types of pupil that gives you this power. But, that is not the only ability the sharingan has." Naruto: "HUH!?" Zabuza: "Hehe, exactly. That's not all... What's even scarier is that you can copy your opponent's techniques once you see them. When I was a member of the Hidden Mist's assassin team, I kept a handbook, it included information on you Kakashi... It said that the man had copied over 1,000 Jutsu, Copy Ninja Kakashi." Kakashi and Zabuza continued their stare down, prepared for the first slightest sign of movement to attack.

Sakura: 'What's going on? First I figure out about old man Hokage, and now Kakashi-Sensei? I didn't know they were this great...' Sasuke: 'What the hell is going on? The Sharingan is a special physical condition that only appears in a select few members of the Uchiha clan... Could he be...?' Zabuza: "Now then, I have to kill that old man, so let's end all the talking and get started." This cues Team 7 to surround Tazuna and prepare to guard for any attack. "But Kakashi, it seems as though I have to beat you first, hm?" He suddenly kicked himself off of the tree with a burst of speed with his sword and appeared on the lake's surface nearby, holding a half tiger to his face and half tiger held up to the sky.

Naruto: "He's over there!" Sakura: "And on top of the water!?" Kakashi: 'He's releasing a high amount of Chakra...'

Zabuza: "Ninpo, Hidden Mist no Jutsu." He stated as he faded into a sudden appearing mist. Sakura: "He's Gone!" Kakashi: "He'll come after me first. Zabuza Momochi, as a member of the Hidden Mist was known as an expert of silent killing. You don't even notice until you're already dead. It's not like I can use the Sharingan perfectly. You guys be careful." And so they were, prepared for any sign of movement or sound withing this thick mist when they stiffened as they heard him speak through the thickening mist.

Zabuza: _"__**8 Choices... Liver, Lungs, Spine, Clavicle Vein, Throat, Brain, Kidneys, Heart. Which should I go after?**__" _Kakashi formed a Ram seal to better focus chakra to his Sharingan, all anyone else could do was tense under a Tremendous KI oozing from the mist. Sasuke, sweating like a pig, just as were his comrades: 'What is this dangerous KI? It feels as though I'll be killed if I make a single move... This, this could drive someone to insanity... The intensity of a Jounin, it feels like my life is being squeezed, I can't take it! I'd almost rather die now and get it over with...' Kakashi: "Sasuke..." Snapping Sasuke out of his stupor, "Don't worry, I'll protect you guys even if it kills me." Relaxing said Gennin so he may properly readjust his posture as his comrades followed suit. "I don't let my comrades die. ^_\" Zabuza appearing between all of team 7, blade to Tazuna: "We'll See about that! It's over!"

Kakashi however had already appeared in front of Zabuza slamming a Kunai into his gut with all of his force, only for him to dispel into a water clone as another Zabuza appeared behind him ready to slice him to ribbons! However, that Kakashi had dispelled as well into a water clone of his own, shocking Zabuza. Zabuza: 'Water clone no Jutsu!? No way! He copied it in the mist!?' Kakashi, holding a kunai to Zabuza's throat: "Don't Move! It's over!" Getting slight cheer and praise from his team. Zabuza: "Heheh, It's over? You don't get it. There is no way you can defeat me with your monkey-like imitations, but, that was quite impressive of you, by the time you were spouting nonsense of protecting your comrades, you had already copied my Water Clone no Jutsu. It was your clone speaking to attract my attention while the real to hid in the mist and watched me, Nice plan, but..." He suddenly was swinging at Kakashi from behind again. "I'm also not that easy!" Naruto: "THAT WAS A FAKE TOO!? COME ON!"

Kakashi ducked under the initial swing and tried a sweep kick, however, Zabuza had already stuck his sword into the ground in that last swing and used the momentum to spin into a kick of his own delivering it right into Kakashi's chest, sending him flying! Zabuza grabbed his sword and began to give chase until he almost stepped right into a group of scattered Makibishi on the ground that Kakashi had dropped mid flight. Said Sensei landed, splash, right into the lake. Naruto: "Sensei!" Sakura: 'Kakashi-Sensei got knocked down!?' Sasuke: "This guy is just as strong in his taijutsu as he is ninjutsu and kenjutsu..." *** **Sweat** * **Zabuza: "Heh, Foolish"

Kakashi trying to get back on top of the water: ! 'What!? This water is heavy...' Zabuza: "Hah! Fool!" * Water Prison no Jutsu * Suddenly, Kakashi was enveloped into a thick sphere of water. Kakashi: ! "What!? Damn it!" Zabuza: "You may have been trying to escape to the surface of the water, but that was a huge mistake... Heheheh, Now I have you in my inescapable special prison! The more you move, the tougher it is to escape.. Now, Kakashi, we can finish things later, first I'll take care of them." * Water Clone no Jutsu * And a clone rose from the water just on cue. Kakashi: "He's stronger than I expected!" Zabuza C: "Hehe, wearing forehead protectors and acting like real ninjas... But you know what? A real ninja is someone who has survived numerous brushes with death. Basically, once you're good enough to be in my handbook, heh, then you can start calling yourself ninjas... You brats should not even call yourselves by such a title..." He said as he faded from view. Naruto: 'Damn! He vanished disappeared again! Where is-' He was suddenly cut off by a big ol' foot to the face, causing his own headband to fly off. Said headband was then abruptly stomped down upon by the clone's right foot. Sakura: "NARUTO!"

Zabuza: "Just a brat." Kakashi, somehow able to speak in his wet prison: "GUYS! TAKE TAZUNA-SAN! RUN AWAY! AS LONG AS I AM TRAPPED HERE, HE CAN'T MOVE! THE CLONE CAN'T GO TO FAR AWAY FROM THE ORIGIONAL! JUST RUN AWAY NOW!" He said shocking Tazuna, Sakura, and Sasuke.

Naruto: 'This is a Jounin, a real ninja. At this rate... NO! I cannot die here!' Getting up, he saw his hands and remembered his vow. Turning back to see his headband being disrespected by his opposer's foot, he was angered. He remembered Iruka's words when he had asked to let him where his headband. He said no, it was a symbol that one has graduated the academy, that one has grown up and become a ninja. That same headband was being crushed under some mist scums foot. Standing, he noticed his other sleeve torn to shit and ripped it off as well and unzipped his jacket to reveal his bandages. Naruto: "No, I swore three things when I earned that headband from my Sensei and became a ninja, when I joined this team, and when I received these wounds.. First, that I would not run, I would own up to my responsibilities and grow up. Two, I would NEVER abandon my comrades. And three, THAT I WOULD BECOME THE STRONGEST NINJA TO EVER LIVE! UAHHH!" He said, shocking everyone their, except Zabuza of course, as he charged for the dope on his headband. Kakashi: "NO! DON'T DO IT! RUN!" Sasuke: "He..." Sakura: "Naruto!? What are you thinking!?" Zabuza C: "Bah, Idiot!"

Naruto dodged an initial kick, surprising Zabuza before he sent his other foot knocking him all the way back to his group. Sakura: "WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUMPING IN ALL BY YOURSELF LIKE THAT!? WE are Gennin! We have no chance against him!" Sakura and Sasuke were shocked to even see Naruto getting up after that kick. Sakura: ! 'Huh?' was all Sakura could think when she saw what Naruto was holding, as he grunted standing to both of his feet. 'The forehead protector!?' Sasuke: …. Naruto: " Hey... You eyebrowless freak..." Zabuza&Zabuza C Glaring: …... Naruto: " Put this in your handbook, the man who will on day surpass any Kage..." He stated as he stood, blood dripping from his mouth, headband being tied back on to it's rightful home, "Leaf Ninja, Naruto Uzumaki!" Kakashi: 'Naruto...' Zabuza's: …... Tazuna: 'Oh... That midget... He's not as useless as I first thought...' Naruto: "Sasuke! Lend me your ear! This may be hard to believe, but I think I have a plan!" Sasuke: 'A plan in this situation?' "Hn, teamwork from you huh? Well, I can't let you pass me up now can I?" Sakura: 'Whats this feeling? I-is this, from Naruto...?' Naruto: "Now... let's get wild..."

Zabuza C: "A lot of arrogance, but, can you back that up?" Kakashi: 'This is bad' "What are you doing!? Run away! This fight was over the moment I was caught! Our duty is to protect Tazuna-San! Did you forget that!?" Naruto: "Well old man? Your paying us, what do you say?" Tazuna: …... "Well... I planted this seed myself. I'm going to now say that I desire to live so much that I'd stop you. I'm sorry guys... Fight as much as you want." He said with a big ol' grin across his face. Sasuke: "Hn, You hear that?" Naruto: "Are you ready?"

Zabuza C: "Hah...Hahahaha, you will never grow up. Going to keep _playing_ ninja, eh? When I, When I was about your age... These hands were already dyed red with blood." This got a gulp out of all but Kakashi who confirmed. Kakashi: "Devil... Zabuza..." Zabuza: "Ah... So, you've heard a little about it." Kakashi: "Long ago, in the Hidden Mist Village... There was a final obstacle in becoming a ninja..." Zabuza: "Hm, you even know about that graduation exam..." Naruto: "That exam, what's so special about it?" Zabuza: "Hehe, what's special is the fight to the death between the students to graduate." Naruto 'Huh...!?' Kakashi: …... " Friends who have trained and eaten together were pitted against each other and go at it until one of them lost their life. These friends who had helped each other and shared dreams..." Sakura: "That, that's so... terrible..." Kakashi: "Ten years ago, the Hidden Mist graduation exam was forced to change. This came after the previous year when a devil appeared..." Sakura: "Change? What change? What did this devil do...?" Kakashi: "Without hesitation or pause, a young boy who was not even a ninja had killed over a hundred of the students..." Zabuza: "That..." Looking up in ecstasy, "Sure was fun..." He then glared to Sasuke whom, along with Naruto, where speechless at his actions.

Before anyone knew what happened, Zabuza Elbowed Sasuke off the ground and quickly slammed his body to the ground with the back of his fist, making the young blood cough up blood. Sakura: "Sasuke-Kun!" Kakashi: ! Naruto: "Damn it!" * Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! * This had most defianatley surprised the man who had his hand on his cleaver, prepared to cut Sasuke in two. Zabuza C: ! " Ah... Shadow Clones, and a large amount of them at that..." Naruto's: "Here I come!" By now Sasuke was getting back up. They piled on Zabuza as he pulled out his sword slicing them through and sending Naruto skidding way grabbing something out of his bag and throwing it to Sasuke who caught it rightfully so and rolled away. Sasuke: ! 'I see, so, that's the plan. Good thinking Naruto!' He thought as he stood back to his feet, flipping open what could only be described as an oversized Shuriken. "Devil Wind Shuriken, Shadow Windmill!" Zabuza C: "Ha! A shuriken won't work against me!" But next thing he knew, said object had been thrown right at him, only to, miss? This surprised the clone when he figured out what really happened. Zabuza: "I see, your aiming at the real me, but... That's not enough!" He exclaimed as he caught it with his left hand, only finding himself needing to react and jump over a second one that was aimed to cut his torso off. Kakashi: 'That's Shadow Shuriken no Jutsu!?' Sakura: 'A second one hiding in the blind spot!?' Zabuza: "Still not enough!" Sasuke: "Heh..."

The Shuriken Zabuza had just jumped over had then poofed in a cloud of smoke to reveal Naruto in it's place. Naruto: 'Now!' Zabuza had to quickly react to a Kunai that flew right for his head, pulling away to dodge and therefore receive a cut across his cheek as well as release his prisoner from his hold. He of course was not happy and everyone suddenly feared for Naruto's life as Zabuza threw the previously caught shuriken at the blonde still soaring over the water!

However, after a a splatter of blood, the blonde became smoke that just bounced off of the water surface. This left Zabuza's wrist in a painful, powerful grip, courtesy of a very soaked and very pissed off Kakashi.

Sakura: "Kakashi-Sensei!" Kakashi: "Great plan Naruto. You guys have really grown up." Naruto, leaning against a tree on the shore: "Heheh... The aim of the Shadow Clones wasn't to defeat Zabuza, but to hide the fact that the real me got into the trees, ready to throw another clone disguised as another shuriken behind Sasuke's! Of course I didn't think that would beat him, my only purpose was to break Kakashi out of that damn prison!" Zabuza: "Heh. I got distracted and released the jutsu..." Kakashi: "Wrong! You didn't release it. You were forced to dodge thereby causing your hold of it to be broken. I'll tell you that I don't fall for the same jutsu twice. So, What will you do now?" Zabuza: "Bah!"

With that, both parties jumped back and 33 hand signs each in perfect sync. * Water Dragon Blast no Jutsu * Two huge water formations became humongous dragons and destroyed each other. The explosion forced Team 7 and Tazuna to cover their faces and hold sturdy as not to be pushed away by the shear force. Kakashi: 'That many seals, and in seconds. Plus, he copied them all perfectly!' Sakura: 'What!? Was that a Ninjutsu!?' Naruto remained stunned in silence at the show of power.

Kakashi and Zabuza met perfectly at the center of the no fallen explosion, Kakashi meeting Zabuza's sword with a kunai. Zabuza: 'What!? What's going on!? He...' They parted again, jumping back. Zabuza posed again, ready to use his Hidden Mist Jutsu when Kakashi mimicked the act perfectly, shocking Zabuza. Zabuza lowered his raised arm to see if Kakashi would follow, and he did. 'My movements... He's completely...' Kakashi: "...Reading them" He said, shocking Zabuza. Zabuza: 'What!? Did he read my mind!? Damn that-' Kakashi: "...Freaky eye is pissing me off! Right?" This further shocked Zabuza. Zabuza: "Heh, all you're doing is copying me!" Zabuza&Kakashi: "You can't beat me you monkey bastard!" Zabuza: ! "DAMN YOU! I'LL MAKE IT SO YOU CAN NEVER OPEN THAT MOUTH AGAIN!" '! That, that is...' Zabuza froze as his rapid succession of hand signs were being mimicked perfectly by Kakashi, but what even more so grabbed his attention was the blurry replica of himself standing right behind Kakashi. 'That's... Not possible! Is this one of his Genjutsu's!?' Kakashi quickly went through the final hand signs of Zabuza's own jutsu. * Water Explosion no Jutsu! * " WHAT!? IMPOSSIBLE!"

A huge torrent suddenly hit Zabuza and rammed him into and through trees back on the shore, flooding the land, leaving Zabuza with no idea how or time to react. Kakashi, sitting on the tree branch above Zabuza: "It's over..." Zabuza: "How...? Can you see the future?" Kakashi, eying a kunai in hand: "Yes, yes I can. You're going to die." Zabuza was suddenly struck in the neck my two senbon needles and fell, still to the ground, Shocking everybody, including Kakashi. ?: "Heheh, your right, he did die."

* * *

A.N. Sorry, I know there was not to many differences in this chapter compared to the original, but, it was an important fighting scene that had to end in a certain way. Also, I was not going to suddenly make Sasuke and Naruto stronger then they are, well, at least not by much. With "Survival Training" there were more differences but it was training and not a fight to the death with a Jounin that could kill them with one swing of his overcompensating sword, com on. There best bet was still their trick to release Kakashi. Well, I hope to hear from you all next chapter, peace out yo ,,v, ^^


	6. Chapter 6: Build and Prepare! Pt 1

A.N. Not much to say here except I hope you follow until things get really interesting, which I assure you they will, that is if I can get that far. Not guilt tripping or being a follow hog or anything like that, but even reviews asking me to go on would be nice motivation. There are stories out there with like two chapters that don't update very often that have over 1k follows and faves and tons of reviews, so I wouldn't find 30 of at least on of those things a big deal ^^"

(P.S. Sorry for delay! I have been really busy with family, friends, and girlfriend lately ^^" but I am back to what really matters in life and better than ever! Let's go!)

Anywho, Chapters "Preparing for Battle!", "The Training Commences", "A Symbol of Courage", "The Country that had a Hero...!", "Encounter in the Forest...!", and "A Rival Appears!" brings you...

* * *

**Chapter 6: Build and Prepare! Pt. 1**

* * *

?: "Heheh, you're right, he did die." Came a voice from a tree branch above, or more specificity, a boy on said branch. The boy wore a white mask with thin, curved eye-holes and a red wavy design in place of the mouth, as well as the Kirigakure symbol etched in the top and a pinstriped outfit which stopped at his knees. Over this he wore a green haori with white trimmings, and around his waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around his waist twice. He also wore light-brown platoon sandals with straps in the same color as his kimono and nail polish on his fingernails and toenails in matching blue green color.

Kakashi shunshinned down to Zabuza's apparent corpse to check his vitals while Tazuna and Team 7 were still stunned at the sudden, gruesome scene that their eyes just had the displeasure to witness. Kakashi made certain of his assessment, and yes, Zabuza was shown to be 100% dead.

?: "Thank you very much. I have been searching for the opportunity to kill Zabuza for a long time." Kakashi: "That mask... You're a Hidden Mist Hunter-nin..." ?: …... "Impressive. You are correct." Sakura: "Hunter-nin..?" ?: "Yes, my duty is to hunt down Missing-nins. I'm a member of the Hidden Mist's Hunter-nin team." Kakashi: 'From his voice and height, he's probably not much older than Naruto, yet, he's a Hunter-nin... He is no normal kid...'

Naruto all the while was glaring at this masked boy, he quickly jerked his head to stare at the corpse of his former foe and darted his glare back to the boy. Though one would not be able to see it given his mask, the boy was at first surprised at the sudden actions of the blonde, but then more so curious as to his behavior.

Naruto: "WHAT THE HELL!? WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" This sudden outburst caught his team off guard. Kakashi standing back up: "Don't worry Naruto, he's not an enemy." Naruto: "That's not what I'm asking! That eyebrow-less freak Zabuza was just killed by this kid! Some one as strong as Zabuza just dropped dead from two little needles thrown by him!? By a kid not much different from me! How can I accept that!?" Kakashi, walking over to Naruto: "Well, I know how you feel but, this is also the truth." He paused as he patted the blondes head to reassure him. "In this world, there exists kids younger than you, yet stronger than me..." This claim had internally disturbed both Naruto and Sasuke.

? shunshinning down to Zabuza's corpse: "Your battle is over now. I must dispose of this body since it seems to be one of many secrets. Farewell." He finished as he disappeared from sight with Zabuza.

Kakashi let a sigh of relief and exhaustion escape his lips as he lowered his headband back down over his eye: "Now then, we need to take Tazuna-San back to his home. Let's go." Tazuna: "Hahahaha! Super thanks guys! Come over to my house and relax for a while!" He insisted just as Kakashi fell flat to the ground. Sakura: "Huh!? Whats wrong!?" Naruto: "Kakashi-Sensei!?" Kakashi: 'My body...won't move... I used the sharingan, to much...'

**An hour or so later in Tazuna's home**

* * *

We find Tazuna's 29 year old daughter, Tsunami, stands over a bed prone Kakashi in the same room where Tazuna and team 7 are scattered across the room recuperating themselves. Tsunami: "Are you alright Sensei?" Kakashi: "Yeah... I just can't move for a week or so." Sakura: "What? Well, the sharingan is incredible but if it puts that much stress on your body, I guess you have to think twice before using it." Tazuna, relieved: "Well, we defeated that strong of a ninja this time. We should be safe for a while!" Sakura: "By the way, who was that masked kid Kakashi-Sensei?"

Kakashi: "That's the mask worn by the Hidden Mist's Special Hunter-nin team. They are also known as body erasers. Their duty is to completely dispose of the body without any trace. A ninja's body has within it secrets of the village's Ninjutsu, information on different Chakra types, herbs, and other things that will reveal things about the village. For example, if I died, the secrets of the Sharingan could be revealed. If you don't be careful, there's the danger that the enemy will steal your jutsu. A ninja's body can reveal very important information indeed. So, by killing and disposing of the Missing-nins who have abandoned their village, the Hunter-nins protect the information from getting out. They are specialists who guard their village's secrets. No sound, no smell... That is a ninja's end." Sakura: "So, that Zabuza guy has been all chopped up and disposed of? Scary!"

**Deep in the Forest**

* * *

We find the Hunter-nin looming over the corps of Zabuza Momochi. He takes out and unravels a tool kit and prepares to get to work.

?: "First I'll cut the cloth off his face, drain some blood and..." The Hunter-nin was cut off as his hand holding the surgical scissors was firmly grasped by a bug eyed Zabuza. Zabuza, Pulling the cloth from his face: "That's alright, I'll do it myself..." ?: "Oh, You've already come back to life..."

Zabuza, pulling the needles from his neck: "Damn... You sure are rough." ?: "Oh! You shouldn't be so rough yourself, you'll really die pulling them out like that." Zabuza, sitting up: "How long are you going to wear that stupid mask?" ?, removing said mask: "It reminds me of the old days. Plus, it was useful for this act" He removed the mask to reveal a very, very feminine face with pinker than average lips, but obviously natural, not done with lipstick. "If I hadn't saved you, you definitely would have been killed." Zabuza: "Haku, if you were going to put me into a momentary death, you didn't have to use my neck... You could have aimed for plenty of safer acupuncture points. You're annoying, as always." Haku, with a comforting smile: "Your right" Zabuza:... Haku: "I just didn't want to scar your beautiful body. And, the neck doesn't have much muscle. It's easier to hit the points there. You can stop looking to your sword, you shouldn't be able to move much for about a week." Zabuza: "You are so pure and clever... That's what I like about you..." Haku, with a confirmative smile: "Hehe, That's because I am just a kid. Look... The mist has cleared... Next time, will you be alright?" Zabuza: "Next time I will defeat the Sharingan..."

**Back on Tazuna's**

* * *

Zabuza's words hit a sleeping Kakashi like a ton of bricks, making him shoot his eyes open in sudden shock, making Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto all fall back with yelps at the sudden awakening of Kakashi, who moments later, un-knowingly, had the said three been around his head, Naruto reaching for his mask.

SasuSakuNaru: 'Damn! We were so close to seeing under that damned mask!' Tsunami: "oh, Kakashi-sensei, You're finally awake." Kakashi: 'What's this feeling? Zabuza is dead... Whats this feeling? I feel like I'm missing something very important...' Sasuke, noting the concerned expression on Kakashi's face: "What's wrong Sensei?" Kakashi: "Huh? Well... Body erasing teams usually dispose of the body of the person they killed right on the spot..." Sakura: "So what?" Kakashi: "Don't you see? Tell me, how did that masked boy dispose of Zabuza's body?" Sakura: "Ha? How could we know? That masked guy took the body with him." Kakashi: "Yeah... If he needed proof of his work, he could have just taken the head. And the weapon that he used to kill Zabuza...?" Sasuke: 'Weapons he used? What was so special about them? They were just simple needles...' ! "No, no way..." NaruSaku: ? Tazuna: "What are you guys talking about?" Kakashi, with a deep glare: "Most likely, Zabuza is alive..." This of course had everyone shocked, except Tsunami, who was still lost, understandably seeing as she was not the encounter to truly understand the severity of the situation.

Naruto: "NO WAY! HOW!? THAT BASTARD SHOULD BE DEAD!" Sakura: "Kakashi-sensei, you checked yourself and said he was dead!" just a momentary death caused by pin point precision use of the needles... Needles that unless hit vital organs have low probability of killing your opponent. It's an item even used by doctors in acupuncture therapy. Hunter-nins kn ow the body's structure thoroughly. Putting someone in a momentary state of death is probably simple for people like them. First, he carried away the body of the much heavier Zabuza. Second, he used a weapon that has a low probability of killing. These two points indicate that his motive was not to kill Zabuza, but save him. We cannot ignore that possibility."

Tazuna: "Aren't you thinking too much? Hunter-nins are supposed to kill Missing-nins, end of story, right?" Kakashi: "No, with all of the suspicion and clues, we will prepare before it's to late. Plus, whether Zabuza is dead or alive, there is no assurances that Gatou hasn't hired an even stronger Shinobi..." !? Kakashi then notice an incredibly anxious and happy look on Naruto's face. 'Heh, he's actually exited that he might be able to get another crack at Zabuza...' Sakura: "Sensei, what do you mean preparing before it's to late? You can barely move..." Kakashi: "Heheh, simple, you all are going to receive training."

Sakura: "Huh? Training? Sensei! What's a little training going to do?! Our enemy is a ninja that even you struggled against with the Sharingan!" '**ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US KILLED!?**' Kakashi: "Sakura, who saved me when I was struggling? You guys are growing rapidly... Especially Naruto! ^_\" He said, catching said blonde off guard, "You have improved the most Naruto." Sakura, staring at an ecstatic Naruto, thinking hard about what Kakashi said: 'He does seem better than he used to be, but...'

Kakashi: "But obviously, this is just a little training until I get better, you won't be able to defeat him without me." Sakura: "But Sensei, if Zabuza is alive, he could attack at anytime, so should we really be training?" Kakashi: "About that... A person put in a temporary death situation should take quite a while before their body returns to normal." Naruto: "So we train until then! Sounds like fun to me! Zabuza is losing a head next time we run into him!"

?: "There's nothing fun about it" Said a young boy around 8 years old or so, catching team 7 off guard at the sudden intrusion. Naruto: "Who the fuck are you then huh?!" Tazuna: "Ohh! Inari! Where were you?!" Inari, taking his shoes off and walking inside: "Welcome back Granpa." Tsunami: "Inari, say hello to these people here. They just saved your Granpa's life!"

Inari, after taking a good look at the visitors: "Mom... They are going to die." Naruto: "What the fuck did you just fucking say about us you little bitch!?" Inari: "There's no way you can win against Gatou..." He said, getting meaningful glances from Kakashi and Tazuna. Naruto, being held back by Sakura: "You brat! I'll...!" Sakura: "Why are you getting pissed off at a kid idiot!?" Naruto: "Listen here Inari! I won't let anything happen to my team or your family you got that!? I don't know Gatou personally but as far as I am concerned, he is just some rich little punk who can't fight his own battles and is no match against me!" Inari: "What are you, stupid? Stop trying to be a hero! Heroes don't exist!" Naruto: "No! Heroes don't kill little kids! Get over here and say that again!" Sakura, holding Naruto back, again: "Stop it already!" Inari, walking away: "If you don't want to die, you should leave..." Sasuke: …. 'Hmm, whats with this kid...' Tazuna: "Where are you going Inari?" Inari: "To look at the ocean from my room." With that, he exited.

Tazuna: "Sorry..." Kakashi: ….. Naruto heading upstairs after Inari: "Damn it! Where's that little piece of shit!?_ He needs to learn a lesson..." _Sakura: "Naruto wait!" Tsunami: "Please don't hurt him! He didn't mean anything by it!" Kakashi: "Please, calm down, Naruto has a lot of bark sometimes... but trust that Inari is nothing but safe while Naruto is here..." TazuTsuSaku: ? Sasuke with a thoughtful glare to the empty staircase: "Naruto is definitely loud, and disrespectful most of the time, but he wouldn't hurt a bee unless it stung one any of the few he would consider close to him..." Kakashi: ….. "Plus I'm sure since you have shown us only the best of hospitality and kindness to us, he would only ensure your safety as well." Sakura and Tsunami calmed down and returned, understanding and trusting the words of the two, Sakura quite frankly surprised at Sasuke's seemingly deep understanding of Naruto.

**The next day, in the forest not far from the house**

* * *

Kakashi, leaning on his crutches: "Ok, the training shall begin now." Naruto: "About fucking time! Lets start already!" Kakashi: "Ok, before that, I want to talk to you a little about Chakra." The Three Gennin nodded in understanding, motioning Kakashi to continue. "Alright, well, first of all, I need to point out, yes, you all seem to have some control and use of chakra, however, you are not using it effectively yet. Based on what type of jutsu you use, the type and amount of Chakra that is released will be different. Even if you release a high amount of Chakra, unless it is controlled properly, the jutsu will be weak and or not work at all. By wasting energy, you won't be able to fight as long. These kinds of weaknesses will appear. Through some very tough training, you three shall learn how to properly control your Chakra..." Sakura: "Wha-what are we going to do...?" Kakashi: "Hmmm? Oh, you are going to climb trees."

NaruSakuSasu:... "Tree climbing?" Kakashi: "Yeah... Well, listen to the end then judge. This is not normal tree climbing. You'll be climbing without using your hands." Sasuke: ?! Naruto: 'That sounds more like it!' Sakura: ..? "How..?" Kakashi: "Well, watch." He said as he took a moment forming a hand seal and then began to simply walk strait up the tree, crutches in hand, with no effort at all, shocking his Students. He walked strait until he was upside-down on the bottom of a tree branch.

Kakashi: "Gather your Chakra in the bottom of your feet and climb up a tree. This is something that will come as second nature once you can use Chakra well enough." Sakura: "Wait a minute! How is learning how to climb a tree going to make us any stronger?!"

Kakashi: "Here is the main part, try listening closely to this. The purpose of this training is first to teach you how to control Chakra. To bring out the proper amount to the proper area. As I said, this is the most important aspect when using jutsu. The amount of Chakra needed to climb a tree is small, but it must me exact. And it is said that the bottom of the foot is the most difficult area to gather Chakra. So basically, if you can climb a tree with your feet, you can master any jutsu, _theoretically. _The second thing is for you to develop the stamina needed to properly control Chakra. Depending on the jutsu, controlling your Chakra properly can be very difficult. And a ninja will usually be gathering their Chakra during battle while constantly moving. Those types of situations make controlling Chakra even more difficult. That is why, from this tree climbing, you must gain the stamina needed for this proper control. Well... Me talking all day won't accomplish anything will it?" He said as he pulled out three kunai and threw them down to each of his students. "This is something you will have to learn with your own bodies. Use those Kunai to mark how high you make it up the tree, then, use that mark as your goal and try to surpass it. You guys won't be good enough to just walk up the tree at first. So, get some momentum and try running up the tree, got it?"

Naruto: "For the one who has improved the most, this will be a bowl of Ramen!" Kakashi: "Why don't you stop bragging, pick a tree, and climb it already..?"

Everyone concentrated their chakra to their feet and ran to three nearby trees. Naruto could barely get two steps in before he slipped and landed on his head where as Sasuke managed 7 steps before his foot made a crater into the tree, he marks his place and fell back to the ground. Sasuke, looking at the foot dent he left in the tree: 'I can't believe how hard this really is. Too much Chakra and the wood cracks,' He looked to Naruto who was currently rolling on the ground, holding his head in pain, 'too weak and you don't stick at all and... that happens...' Sakura: "That was pretty easy!" She said getting the attention of everyone aimed to the top of a branch where she sat sticking her tongue out.

Naruto: "Sakura!? Fuck everything! How the hell did you get it on your first fucking try!?" Kakashi: "It looks like Sakura is currently the best at Chakra control guys. Sasuke, looking down in defeat: 'Damn, how can I get any stronger if I can't even climb a stupid tree...' Sakura: 'I wanted them to be impressed, but Sasuke-kun looks depressed and, I hope I didn't piss Naruto-kun off TOO much..." '**WAIT! DID I JUST SAY NARUTO-KUN!?**'

Kakashi: "Wow, not only does she know a lot about Chakra, but her control and stamina are quite good as of now... Sakura is the closest to being any form of all powerful world known ninja, unlike a certain someone." He said getting a glare from Naruto. "And I guess the Uchiha clan isn't worth much either." He poked getting the proper attention of Sasuke. Sakura: "SHUT UP SENSEI!" 'They are just going to get even more upset at me : (' Naruto and Sasuke smirked at each other with gleams of rivalry in their eyes and Kakashi grinned mentally at the success of his bait.

NaruSasu: 'No way I'm letting him get ahead of me!' Inari watching from behind the trees was the only one however that was upset at this time as he clenched his fists and stormed away. Inari: 'Pft... That's just a waste of time...'

**Back in the forest, in Zabuza's hut**

* * *

Haku was caring after a bed ridden Zabuza when Gatou walked in with his two sword wielding body guards. Zouri, on the right, was the shorter of the two and had medium lengthened grey hair that almost reached his shoulders and wore a purple hat that was probably meant to keep his hair out of his eyes, and on the right, was the taller, shirtless, tattooed Waraji who had a few scars on his face as well as an eye patch and tied up brown hair.

Waraji: "So, even you have come back defeated." Zouri: "It looks like the Mist Country ninjas are pretty pathetic." Waraji: "You can't even avenge your men? And you call yourself a devil?" Zouri: "Don't make me laugh." When rudely answered by silence, the two goons started to pull their swords from their sheathes, making Haku prepare for anything, until Gatou called his dogs off.

Gatou, walking towards Zabuza: "Hold on for a second. Hey. There's no need to stay silent..." He said reaching out to Zabuza's bandaged face before a powerful grip from Haku fractured his Radius and Ulna. Haku with a stern, pissed glare: "Don't touch Zabuza-san with your dirty hands." Gatou in pain : "Guh! You!" This cued his two goons to instantly pull their swords out only to find their raised arms vacant of any swords but instead to have them pointed at their own throats from Haku who stood between them. Haku: "You shouldn't do that, I'm pissed off right now."

Gatou holding his arm in pain: "One more time! If you fail one more time you will not be welcome here anymore! Remember that!" This was followed by a slamming door as he and his bodyguards vacated the premises post haste.

Haku returned to his seat to the bedside of Zabuza who the entire time had a Kunai in hand under the sheets just in case they had tried anything. Zabuza: "Haku, you didn't have to..." Haku: "I know... But, it's too early to kill Gatou. If we cause a commotion here, they will be after us again. We must be patient. ^_^" Zabuza: "Yeah... You're right..."

**Back with Team 7**

* * *

Team 7 has been running up trees all day long. Naruto had made it farther than his original try, each try by an inch at a time or so, as well did Sasuke, the difference being however, the height of their original marks... Sakura had just climbing up the same tree all day, working on her stamina and speed since her control had obviously gotten as good as it ever would. She was astonished by the stamina her teammates had shown all day, and surprised that Naruto hadn't started complaining yet given how little progress he was having.

Naruto walking towards Sakura: "Fuck!" Sakura:... "Woops, spoke to soon..." Naruto, crouching down to a sitting Sakura: "_Umm, could you give me some tips?_" Sakura, impressed with the mature and rational action taken by Naruto, agreed to help the best she could since she was long done with her own training on the subject.

Kakashi: 'He's going to get stronger and stronger. But just how strong? Because Naruto, your Chakra potential is most likely above Sasuke, and, maybe even above my own... I'm really looking forward to this... wait, what's this?' Sasuke walked up to Sakura and Naruto just as Sakura was about to begin on her tips. Sasuke: "Hey, what are you two doing over here?" Naruto: "Heheh, Nothing Teme, go back to training, you only came here to take a break anywa-" Sakura, interrupting Naruto with a punch to the back of his head: "SHUT IT BAKA IF YOU WANT THOSE TIPS!" Sasuke: ? "Tips huh? I didn't know Naruto had the humility in him to do that" He said with a smirk but before Naruto could backfire, Sakura covered his mouth. Sakura: "I know right!? I thought the same thing!" This got a glare from Naruto. "So, wanna join in Sasuke-Kun?" Sasuke, glancing down to a disgruntled Naruto added by a smirk: "Hn, sure, I'll take you up on that" Naruto, breaking from Sakura's grasp: "Gah! Fine Teme! But I am going to absorb every word and get to the tip of the tree before you reach a branch!" And from then, the tip session ended up as lessons instead.

**Later that day at the bridges construction site**

* * *

Sakura yawning: 'This is so boring...I actually rather be back with Naruto, and of course Sasuke...' Tazuna: "You sure seem bored all by yourself. Where's that blond kid and the emo one?" Sakura: "They're still training." Tazuna: "You don't have to?" Sakura: "Oh, I already finished a long time ago, most of the time I was probably teaching them really so Kakashi-Sensei asked me to protect you." Tazuna: "Really?" ?: "Hey Tazuna!" Tazuna: "Huh? What is it Giichi?" Giichi: "I've been doing a lot of thinking recently and... Can I stop working on the bridge?" Tazuna: "What!? Why!?" This is so sudden! Not you too!" Giichi: "Tazuna, we've been close for a long time now. I want to help you, but if we continue this Gatou will notice us. And if you get killed, then what's the point? Why don't we quit now...?" Sakura: …... Tazuna: "I can't do that... This bridge is our bridge. Our bridge! This is the bridge we started building together, believing it would bring resources into our super poor country." Giichi: "But if we lose our lives...!" Tazuna: "Giichi, you don't have to come tomorrow."

**Later in the town**

* * *

Sakura is with Tazuna as he ventures through the town to buy groceries. Along the streets people are seen stealing food and others walking with signs begging for work. Everyone had a shady and or desperate atmosphere to them and this was making Sakura very uncomfortable whereas Tazuna was walking as though there was nothing strange, which in this place, strange was probably the average day. She had particularly been on edge after sending a pervert across the grocery store for touching her under-aged ass, though he was really just trying to steal from her.

Tazuna: "I was super surprised with what you did earlier girlie..." Sakura: "Whats going on in this city Tazuna-san...?" Sakura was alerted at first when she felt a hand on her hip and thought another perv was trying to cop a feel, but felt embarrassed when she turned around and saw that she was about to send a poor dirty child into the earths core, but didn't hit him of course when she saw he was just asking for food, a hand full of radish later he was gone and they continued their walk.

Tazuna: "It's been like this since Gatou came. All adults have lost hope... That's why we need that bridge now, It's a symbol of courage... We need it for the people to lose their fear and regain the desire to stand up for themselves. If that bridge... If that bridge can be completed, the city will return to that time... The people will return to how they use to be..." Sakura: 'Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun... we have to help, they need us...'

* * *

A.N. Okay, This was a really long chapter, so I decided to Cut it In Half ^^" Also, excuse My random Capitalization, I have reasons for it Unrelated to this Haha. Alright, so, I'm going to end this here, but, IK it is really slow because of how similar it is to the actual story, but something like personality changes would not affect a lot right away, trust me though, big things are coming!


	7. Chapter 7: Build and Prepare! Pt 2

A.N. Okay, Here is the Second part to Chapter 6, but for simplicity sake, it is Chapter 7, enjoy ^^

* * *

**Chapter 7:** **Build and Prepare! Pt. 2**

* * *

**Back with Naruto and Sasuke in the forest...**

* * *

SasuNaru, running level with each other up their respected trees: "HYAAAAA!"

Naruto, catching his breath: "I... TOTALLY, won, Teme, few..." Sasuke, also out of breath: "HN! HA! Yeah... Right, loser!" Naruto from the tree top: … "Race you back to the house for dinner?" Sasuke from his tree top: "Your on loser, last one there's a mist ninja!" Moments later, they both were cramming their way into the door way, stuck until they slipped on each other and hit the ground face first. Sakura at the dinner table: "Guys! Whats wrong!?" Naruto:... "I hit the ground first, I win!" Sasuke: "Yeah right! Anyone with eyes could see I won! Kakashi-sensei has a Sharingan so he should say who won!" Naruto: "Screw that gay infected eye! Sakura has the keenest senses and know how here! Sakura! Who won!?" Sakura looking at them both, eager for her answer: …... "Uhh..." 'Your... kidding, they were racing here? After training all day!?' Kakashi: …. 'well... they seem to be getting along well now...' SasuNaru: "Sakura! Who won!?" Sakura: "Huh!? Oh, umm, well, it I don't know, it looked like-" Tsunami: "Oh, you boys are home just in time! Sit down, dinner just finished!" NaruSasu, staring at each other: …... "I bet I can eat more than you can!" This made everyone face fault except Tsunami who was happy for their enthusiasm and Inari who was surprised that they could be dumber than they already were.

Tazuna, staring at he two competitive eaters along with everyone else in shock: "Wow! This is super fun! It's been a long time since we ate with so many people." NaruSasu, raising their bowls: "More! Urgh!" * Barf * Sakura: "If you're going to throw up then stop eating! Your wasting food!" Sasuke, wiping his mouth: "No... I, must eat..." Naruto: "Yeah, we have to no matter what. Because we have to become stronger.!" Kakashi: 'True, but there is no need to throw up =_\'

Sakura, walking over to a hung family photo, torn photo: "Hey, why do you have a torn picture on the wall? Inari-kun was staring at this during dinner. It seems like someone purposely removed the person that was in the picture..." This caused Inari, Tsunami, and Tazuna to fall into a sudden dark silence. Kakashi: ….. Tsunami: "It's my husband..." Tazuna: "and,... The man called the hero of the city..." Inari stood and stormed out of the dinning room. Tsunami: "Inari, where are you going?! Inari! Father! I have told you not to talk about that man in front of Inari!" Sakura:... "What's wrong with Inari-kun?" Kakashi: "There seems to be some kind of explanation."

Tazuna:... "Inari had a father not related by blood. They were very close, like a real father and son... Inari would laugh a lot back then... But, but Inari changed since the incident with his father... The word "courage" has been stolen from the people of this island... And from Inari... Ever since that day... Because of that incident..." Team #7:! Kakashi: "That incident? What happened to Inari-kun?" Tazuna:... "Before I get to that, I first have to tell you about the man who was called the hero of this city." Naruto: …. "Hm... Hero huh?"

Tazuna: "It was about 3 years ago, Inari met that man. Inari ran into some bullies on the docks who nabbed his puppy Pochi. They held Inari back while the lead punk was threatening to steal Pochi as his own, however, when Inari's desperate yelling, struggling, and upright refusal of such a thing became more than what it was worth, the punk threw Pochi into the water, if he couldn't have him, neither could Inari. Pochi couldn't swim and was struggling to stay above the water. They let Inari go and were telling him to dive in after HIS dog if he wanted him so much, however, Inari couldn't swim either. This did not stop the the brat leader to kick him in and walk away with his crew, leaving Inari and Pochi to drown. Right then, Pochi remembered that he could doggy paddle back to land, leaving Inari behind.

Next thing Inari knew, he woke up to the smell of cooking fish and a towel over him. A man had scolded the other children and had saved Inari. This foreigner consoled Inari who was crying because his dog left him, he wanted to save Pochi, but he was to scared. The man told Inari that If your a man, you need to choose a life of no regrets. 'For something precious to you... No matter how tough, no matter how sad, you must try and try and even if you lose your life, protect it with both arms. If you do that, even if you die, the proof of a man's life will remain forever' he told him.

His name was Kaiza, a fisherman who came her to follow his dreams. After that, Kaiza and Inari became very close. It may have been because Inari's real father died before he got to know him. But he and Kaiza were inseparable. Like a real father and son. It was only a matter time before Kaiza became part of the family. And Kaiza was also a man the city needed.

One stormy day, the dams were overflowing and the only way to save the city would have been to close the gates, but, the rapids were to strong for any coward to cross and tie a rope to said gates. Kaiza arrived and out his life on the line to save everyone, he grabbed the rope and tied it around his waste. Everybody thought he was super crazy, but he dived in and swam through the rapids and tied the rope so everyone else could pull the other end of the rope and shut the gates. From then on, he was called the hero of this city by all it's inhabitants. Inari could not be prouder of his father. But then... Gatou came to the city..."

Kakashi: "And then this incident happened? Tazuna-san, what exactly happened?" Tazuna, shaking in his seat: "In front of everyone, Kaiza was... Kaiza was put to death by Gatou!" He admitted, shocking all of Team 7, though Kakashi felt as though he knew what was coming.

**Furasshu Bakku no Jutsu!: Kaiza's Execution**

* * *

A beaten, bloody, armless Kaiza, with his short spiky hair, scared chin, and average fisherman attire, is tied to a cross tightly by rope. Around him stood Gatou and his goons Waraji and Zouri. The area around them was fenced off by tall barbed wire fences, behind those fences were the city populace, in the front, gripping onto the fence, Inari.

Gatou, addressing the audience and pointing at the hanging Kaiza: "Listen up! This man has been conducting terrorist activities against Gatou Corporation! He has been disrupting this country's peace and as punishment will be put to death! I just hope nothing like this never happens again!" Inari, trying to hold back his tears: "DAD!" Kaiza, giving a comforting smile to Inari: "Inari..." Gatou walking away: "Kill him." Inari, as he watched his fathers gut get sliced open: "Dad! You said you would protect me... the city... with both of your arms...! You're a liar dad!"

**Furasshu Bakku no Jutsu!: Kai!**

* * *

Tazuna: "From that day, Inari changed... As did Tsunami... And the whole city..." Naruto, standing up and walking off: "Maybe he's right, Hero's are as rare as common decency, courage, hard workers, selfless people. But, so what? I've never needed a hero and I turned out just fine... Morons wait for heroes, people worth saving learn to protect themselves and those precious to them, those who put their lives on the line to protect others are morons, hero's are morons..." He finished as he exited the back door. Sakura worriedly: "Naruto-kun..." Kakashi: "That idiot can't go training in the condition he's in, he'll die from chakra exhaustion at this rate..." Sasuke smirking to himself, understanding: "Hn... Yep, he really is the biggest moron of Konoha..." he then stood up and headed for the door as well. Sakura: "Sasuke! Where are you going!?" Sasuke: "It's lonely being a moron, and I can't just let a moron like him get ahead of me now can I?" He proceeded then to catch up with Naruto and they both trained till they passed out.

The next morning, Haku was out picking herbs for Zabuza. He wore his long hair loosely, and was wearing a pink, sleeveless kimono, with pale red edges and decorated with small plum-colored swirls, that went to his ankles. Around his waist was a simple white obi tied in a bow, and he wore a pair of light brown sandals with dark straps. He also wore a dark-colored choker around his neck.

Along the way, he found a familiar blonde and emo duo passed out on the forest ground. He walked over and gently nudged them awake. Haku: "You'll catch a cold sleeping in a place like this. NaruSasu waking up: "Huh/Hn...?" Sasuke: "Who are you?"

From there, they spoke amongst each other while Sasuke and Naruto offered to help Haku pick plants. Sasuke: "Hey, is this the plant you were looking for?" Haku: "Oh yes, thank you ^_^" Naruto: "These plants are medicine?" Haku: "Yes, certain herbs have medical properties to them, just as many plants that can be helpful though, there are dangerous ones that can kill if your not careful, the ones you have to be really careful with are the ones that can do both hahah." Naruto: "Deadly plants huh? That would be a crap way to go!" Haku: "Haha, yes, indeed it would, thank you both again for helping out." Naruto: "It's no problem really miss, we had nothing better to do other then be crapped on by birds!"

Sasuke: "You sure are working early aren't you...?" 'Why does this person seem so familiar...' Haku: "You are too aren't you? What are you doing here at this time of morning?" Naruto: "Training!" Sasuke: …... Haku, with not obvious mock shock: "Oh, you... That head protector... Could you be a ninja?" Sasuke: "You noticed huh?Yes, we're ninja..." Haku: "Wow, you're incredible." Naruto: "Hehehehehe =^_^=" Haku: "Why are you training?" Sasuke: "We need to get stronger..." Haku: "Hmm... But you both already look plenty strong." Naruto: "No! We want to be even stronger!" Haku:... "Why is that...?" Sasuke: "I have someone I have to find, and I need to be much stronger if I am to seek him out..." Naruto: "So I can become the strongest ninja the world has ever seen! I'm going to make everyone acknowledge my strength! And right now, I also need prove something to some people..."

Haku: "Well, is that for others? Or yourselves...?" Naruto:... "Huh?" Sasuke: "What do you mean?" Haku, giggling: "Do you have someone precious to you?" NaruSasu: ?! Haku, looking back on a memory of himself dying in the snow as a child, being saved and given a purpose to live by Zabuza before snapping back to reality: "When a person has something important to protect... That's when they can truly become strong." NaruSasu: 'Kakashi: "Those who don't protect their comrades are worse than scum" "I won't let my comrades die^_\."' Naruto: "Yeah..." Sasuke: "We understand that, very well." Haku, smiling and walking away: "You will both become very strong then. Let's meet again somewhere." To which both Naruto and Sasuke nod. "Oh, and... I'm a boy ^_^" And with that, Haku was gone. Sasuke: ! Naruto: 'Wha-WHAT!? No way! But he was cuter than Sakura-chan! Which doesn't mean a lot but still!' Sasuke: "Naruto, we are going back, now!" Naruto tailing Sasuke: "Sasuke?! What's wrong Teme! _Slow down!_"

Sasuke and Naruto charged in the door just as Sakura and Kakashi were about to go out and find them. Sasuke: "Kakashi, you need to train us, more, we have tree climbing down and we need to kick it up a notch!" Sakura: "What!? You were out all night long training! We were worried you two could have died from Chakra exhaustion!" Kakashi: "Only Sakura was, but that is not what's important right now... Sasuke, what's wrong...?" Naruto: "That's what I want too know! We helped a really cute boy pick herbs and then Sasuke dragged me back here faster than I thought he had in him!" Sakura: "Really cute boy-?" Kakashi: "Not now Sakura-chan, I know it might be hard but you have to control your prepubescent hormonal urges! Naruto and Sasuke are more than enough for you!" Sakura: "Naruto and Sasuke-!?" Kakashi: "Sakura! Now is not the time to be fan-girling over your teammates! Sasuke is trying to say something!" SakuSaku: "WHAT THE HELL!?" '**WHAT THE FUCK!?**'

Sasuke, finally catching his breath: "We just helped that Masked-nin collect herbs to heal Zabuza and we need to be at the top of our game if we want any chance of surviving!" SakuNaru while Kakashi was just silent and thought over the situation: "WHAT!?" Sakura: "What do you mean what!? You were there!" Naruto: "I didn't know he was him! I didn't even know he WAS a him!" Sasuke: "Kakashi, what is the next level of training?" Kakashi, thinking it over very carefully, unsure if they were ready: "Hmmm, well, after tree climbing... Is water walking..." Naruto: "Why didn't we just learn that first huh!? You weren't tree climbing when you were fighting Zabuza! The whole thing was on the damn water!" Kakashi: "Because Naruto, water walking is is at least 3 times more challenging do to the low-Chunnin level chakra control needed." Team 7: !? Sakura: "N-no way..." Naruto: …... Sasuke: … "Let's do it." Kakashi watched as Naruto nodded in agreement as Sakura hesitantly agreed after a few moments as well. Kakashi: …. 'I really do have an interesting team ^_\...' "Alright, but breakfast first, your going to need the energy..."

**Jikan wa Sukippu no Jutsu!: Day 7 morning**

* * *

Kakashi is doing pushups with his individual fingers, currently working on his right index, as Tazuna sits on his back and Sakura counts. Sakura counting: "196, 197, 198..." Tazuna: "Sensei, I wanted to ask you earlier but, why are you still here when I lied to you about the mission..?" Kakashi: "To abandon your duty is not courageous. Below courageous there is nothing. Those were the words of the previous Hokage..." Sakura: "...200..." Kakashi finishing and examining his condition: "That is the way of the Shinobi. Shinobis don't move because of money alone." 'My body is completely back to normal...' Meanwhile, Zabuza and Haku were confirming their full recovery as well, and were preparing to move.

**Later that night**

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke are limping in the doorway for dinner after finally getting the hang of water walking and training the entire day. Tazuna: "Oh... You guys are finally back... You both look super wet and super worn out." Naruto: "Heheh, we both, decided to take a few laps through the City's waterways, sometime after we walked across the river this morning hehe." Sasuke smirking: "Hn..." Kakashi: "All right! Naruto, Sasuke, starting tomorrow, you two will also protect Tazuna by Sakura's side." NaruSasu: "Hai Sensei!"

Tazuna, as everyone is finishing dinner and Naruto slumps onto the table, exhausted: "Hehe, I'm also worn out from today's bridge work. But at any rate, the bridge is almost complete. Of course with all the people who quit on me, this would not have been possible without Naruto's clones helping me all week!"

All the while however, Inari had been staring at Naruto with memories of his father flooding his head. No one had noticed however, till Inari had started breaking into tears. Naruto: "Huh? What's wrong now kid?" Inari: "WHY DO YOU GUYS BOTHER TO TRY SO HARD!? No matter how hard you train, you're still no match for Gatou's men! No matter what glorious claims you make or how hard you work, WHEN FACING THE STRONG, THE WEAK WILL ONLY END UP GETTING KILLED!" He finished as he slammed his fists into the table, shocking all but Naruto at his sudden outburst. Naruto: "Whatever brat... I'm not like you..." Inari: "I'D HATE TO BE LIKE YOU! You don't know anything about this country, yet you're being so nosy! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME?! I'm different from you, you're always clowning around and acting so cheerful, you don't know how hard life can be!" Naruto, tolerance finally snapping: "So... It's ok for you to pose as the star of a tragedy and cry all day huh?" This shut Inari up long enough to let Naruto continue. "Just keep crying forever then you little retarded fucking bitch! You are the one who doesn't fucking know anything! Your still a spoiled brat! Oh boohoo for you to lose your precious fake father! Just because you and he were to weak to save anyone doesn't mean everyone is! At least he tried you ungrateful brat! You couldn't even save your little fucking pooch because of some water! You are probably the weakest waste of space in this entire City, but the only thing keeping you from being stronger than every single one is your fear! Because everyone here are worthless cowards but even a brave weakling is worth more than any strength a bunch cowards who don't use it have! At least you had a father figure to grow with and learn all of this from! Just because you are an ungrateful brat doesn't mean it is anyone else's fault but your own!" Naruto finished, shocking everyone as he slammed his fists into the table in the same matter Inari did, but destroying a huge chunk of the table in the process before storming out, deaf to any calming words Sakura or anyone else had. Inari had then ran crying in the opposite direction, sitting on their docks edge in the fetal position.

Kakashi followed Inari out after helping clean the mess. Kakashi, sitting next to Inari: "Can I join you?" He took it as a yes when Inari did not say no. "Naruto didn't mean any harm by what he said... Sometimes, he just doesn't use his head. Tazuna-san told us about your dad. Like you, Naruto grew up without a father..." He said getting Inari's attention. "Actually, he never even knew his parents. And, he's never even had a single friend. The truth is, he has had a far rougher life than you. However, Never once have I ever seen him cry or complain about it. He's always... Trying his best to get people to acknowledge him, never taking beef from anyone. For his dream, he would risk his life at any moment. He's probably sick and tired of all the crying he has ever done, he knows what it really means to be strong... Just like your father. Naruto may understand your feelings better than anyone else, though, _Sasuke would be a close second..._" Inari: "What?" Kakashi: "Nothing, but look, Naruto doesn't seem to be able to NOT be concerned about you ^_\." Inari: …..

**The Next Morning**

* * *

Sakura, walking with Tazuna and her team, except one: "Goodbye! Please take care of Naruto!" Sasuke: "He pushed his body past it's limit, I don't think he'll be able to move today." Tsunami: "Alright, I promise!" Kakashi: "I'm sure he will be fine." Tazuna: "We should be too! We are super lucky his still haven't dispersed! Ok! Let's get super gone already!" Kakashi: 'I am more than impressed that he is still able to hold so many Kage Bunshin for so long, his control has really improved, it really complements his outrageously large chakra reserves for sure...'

Naruto later shot up with a throbbing pain as though he had been cut into pieces, which soon faded, as he realized that he had overslept! Naruto, getting ready to catch up: "I OVER SLEPT!? Hey hey! Where is everyone!?" Tsunami: "Your Sensei said that you should rest..." Naruto: "I can't rest now! Something is wrong! I don't know what but there is!" With that, Naruto dashed through the trees to catch up, that is until, rustling in the brush caught his attention, it wouldn't normally, but whatever it was, it was going towards Tsunami and Inari, who Naruto had just left behind in his rush. Naruto wasn't about to let anything happen to them though... but Tazuna and his team were in danger... if only he could be in two places at once! Oh, wait... that's right...

Said party had just arrived at the bridge, which now, was empty minus the corpses of a few workers that had stayed and one Naruto clone that was acting as well a medic he could to the only, barely, living worker. Tazuna: "WHA-WHAT HAPPENED!?" Worker: "_A, monster..._" Tazuna: "WHAT?!" Naruto C: "Shh, don't talk, save your energy. Kakashi-sensei, it was..." He was cut off by a sudden, thickening mist. Kakashi: "Zabuza... Everyone, protect Tazuna!" And so they did on cue, last so was the Naruto Clone that had just shut the still eyes of the worker. 'So, he is alive... And he is here already...!'

Sakura: "Kakashi-sensei! This is Hidden Mist no Jutsu, isn't it...?" She said as Sasuke and the Naruto Clone were rattling where they stood. Zabuza: "_Long time no see, Kakashi... I see you're still with those brats... The two boys shaking again... poor kids..._" They were suddenly surrounded by a horde of Zabuzas! Naruto C: "We aren't shaking from fear you eyebrow-less retard..." Zabuzas: 'Hmm...?' Sasuke: "We are shaking from excitement!" Zabuzas: !? Kakashi: "Do it boys. ^_\"

Sasuke and the Naruto Clone suddenly slashed through each Zabuza before they could blink, revealing them all to be water clones, and landed back to their positions, Naruto with his new gauntlets, Sasuke with the chain that now had Kunai on both ends. SasuNaru: 'You can't fool us!'

Zabuza: "Hmmm, They saw through the water clones, the brats have grown up... Between the two of them, it seems you may finally have a rival... Eh Haku?" Haku: "It does indeed..."

* * *

A.N. Finally! That was Chapter 6/7 everyone, notice the changes yet? I decided to make them learn water walking sooner because their personalities would call for it. I am surprised h=how they weren't asking about how Kakashi was walking on water when they saw him and Zabuza fight the first time. And logic would make them want to learn water walking because of Zabuza being such a powerful water user and given the environment. Plus they knew they had to get stronger and they needed to do something new to get stronger since they have finished tree climbing so early, (do to Sasuke's curiosity and pride and Naruto's even stronger strive forcing them to be stronger rivals than before and trying harder to prepare for their battle to come.)

Well, it will only get better from here. No, Sasuke and Naruto won't become buddy buddy now, they are still them you know? But given the circumstances, they are forming a temporary truce and cooperating. They have new found respect and understanding for each other however, and unlike in the series, I plan on making Sakura not as useless and behind them as she is in the series, since early on she was at least partly snapped out of her obsession with Sasuke and is aiming to be a true Konoichi. Also, you may think the story is being to easy to read, and I am not saying what I am referring, but think back to Chapter 3: Survival Training, look underneath the underneath mwahaha. See you all next time, oh, and, I no longer will use those check points, I am having fun with what I plan to do, and what big plans I have, of course feel free to advertize to friends and acquaintances, but do not feel obliged too, have fun reading. ^^


	8. Chapter 8: Final Fight for the Bridge!

A.N. ….. I don't really have any thing to put here this time ^^" umm, okay, well, the chapters, "Two assaults...!", "Speed!", "For the Sake of Dreams...!", "The Sharingan Crumbles...!", "Awakening...!", "Nine-Tails...!", "Precious People...", "Your Future is...!", "Everyone's Respected Battles...!", "The Tool Named Shinobi" all bring you...

* * *

**Chapter 8: Final Encounter, Fight for the Bridge!**

* * *

Team 7 stand between Tazuna and Zabuza with his partner Haku. Both sides were staring each other down intensely.

Kakashi: "It appears we were right on the money, the masked boy is Zabuza's comrade..." Sakura: "He should stop hiding under that mask and face us!" Naruto: "Hey, you might as well take the mask off, we already know exactly who you are..." Haku: ?! Sasuke: "We figured it out right as you were leaving the other day, you don't need to be so surprised, I honestly think it only took us so long given how tired we were..." Haku: "Very observant of you..." Zabuza: "I told you you should have killed them when you had the chance Haku."

Naruto: "Haku is your name then is it? Alright then Haku, my partner and I will be the ones to personally kick your ass! Haku, if you live, never forget the name of the man about to defeat you, Naruto Uzumaki! You would have been better off if you let us just believe you were a girl!" Sasuke: "Hn, not really, we would have had to try just as hard idiot. Sakura, protect Tazuna." Sakura: "You're so cool Sasuke-kun!" NaruKaka: 'She is way too hung up on him...' Naruto: "Yeah, sure, whatever." Sakura: … : (

Haku: "I will admit, you both are quite impressive. Even though the water clones only had 1/10 the strength of the original..." Zabuza: "However, we have gained the first advantage. _Go!_"

With that, Haku appear right beside Sasuke just to have his strike deflected by Sasuke's and have a claw swipe for his mask, to which he dodged. The real battle was just beginning.

**|Tazuna's Home|**

* * *

Waraji and Zouri sliced through the wall to Tazuna's home find Tsunami in the kitchen preparing lunch. Zouri surprising Tsunami with the blunt entrance: "Are you Tazuna's daughter? Sorry but you're coming with us." Inari ran down stares when he heard his mothers screams to see two swordsmen backing her into a corner.

Inari: "MOM!" Waraji: "What kid?" Tsunami: "Don't come here! Run away!" Waraji: "Should we take him too?" Zouri: "We only need one hostage." Waraji, unsheathing his blade: "Heheh, then, should I kill him...?" Tsunami: "WAIT! If you touch that child, I will bite my tongue off and kill myself! You want a hostage, right...?" Zouri: "Heh, thank you mom brat." Waraji: "Damn, I really wanted to cut something..." Zouri: "Give it a rest. You just cut up a bunch of stuff. Let's hurry up, grab her and go already."

Inari was lamenting his own weakness and cowardice when he started remembering the words and actions of his guests, and his father. He had lost his dog too these people, his father, but he refused to lose his mother too! He grabbed a fishing spear that was hung on the wall and ran out to save his mother.

Waraji: "Hehe, looking at that pretty skin makes me want to cut those clothes off to get a better look heheh..." Zouri: "Walk faster and we won't do anything, got it bitch?" Inari: "Wait!" ZouWar: !? "Huh?/It's that kid again." Tsunami: "Inari! Hurry! Run away!"

Inari: "_Get..._ Away, FROM MY MOM!" he charged as his tiny legs could take him. "UAA!" Next thing Tsunami saw was Inari's hat fly into the air as, a log got chopped into pieces...?

Waraji: "What!? Zouri: "Kawarimi no Jutsu?" ?, from behind the swordsmen: "Sorry for the late entrance" Inari looking up: … "Naruto..." Naruto: "I swore to myself I wouldn't let anything happen to your family, but, I had to see if you would try saving Pochi this time... You did a great job, thanks to your distraction, I was able to grab your mother too. =^_^="

Zouri: "Well well, if it isn't one of the brats Tazuna hired..." Waraji, as he and his partner charged: "I hope you like sushi brat, because you are about to have a lot in common!" Naruto, throwing two shuriken at the swordsmen: "I only like fish in my ramen, you two look stressed..." Waraji, as he and Zouri deflected the shuriken: "Heh, like that will work on us!" Naruto, as the two shuriken poofed to reveal themselves as two clones that were under henge: "Maybe you won't be so sow after a nap..." And with that, the clones clawed down the goon's backsides, sending crashing to the ground.

Waraji, trying to crawl: "I can hardly move!" Zouri: "What did you do to us brat!?" Naruto, tying them in ninja wire and handing their swords to Inari: "None of your business, now sit quietly and see how you like being hostages!" Inari: "How did you know those samurai were coming here?" Naruto: "Oh, I saw them when they were heading over here..." Inari:!? Naruto: "Sorry kid, but I had to know what they were doing here, and I found out, and, I'm, also sorry for yesterday... About calling you a little bitch you know? Forget it..." Naruto then patted Inari's head and gave him a comforting smile, "You're strong!" After a few comforting words and tears. "I can count on you here, right?" Inari, nodding: "Yup... Go get them!" Naruto, nodding back: "You know it!" He then ran off as fast as he could, hoping he wasn't to late.

**|Bridge|**

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto C were able to counter Haku strike for strike, surprising everybody really. That is, until Haku kicked Sasuke skidding back to his team and held his ground, hand over Naruto' C's gloved fist, slight cuts on Haku's hand, each pushing back at the other.

Haku: "I don't want to have to kill you, but, you won't stand down will you...?" Naruto C: "Ha! You wish!" Haku: "I see... But you won't be able to keep up with my speed starting now. Plus, I've already gained two advantages." Naruto C: "Name one!" Haku: "Well, one is the water on the ground. And another one, is I have occupied one of your arms. You will only be able to run from my attacks.." Naruto C: "So? Your arm is busy too you know!?" 'And I have an advantage you are unaware of as well... wait, what the-!?'

His thought were cut short as Haku began rapidly forming single armed hand signs causing the water on the ground to form into ice spikes above. Haku: "Special Jutsu, Flying Water Needles." Kakashi was shocked, he had never seen one handed Jutsu before, and more shocked at the lethality of the technique as it severely pierced a bloody clone. Zabuza: "I guess you weren't so fast after all were you? Heh, Kakashi, what happened to not letting your comrades die? Hahah..." !?

He and Haku were surprised when the blonde disappeared in a cloud of smoke, to which Sasuke jumped through swinging his chain only to scrape Haku's abductors. Haku, jumping back: 'Damn, we must have missed one of the clones somehow.. and, I can't feel my right hand or fore arm, were there weapons laced with something!?' He was caught off guard again as Sasuke was out of sight and behind him.

Sasuke: "you're pretty slow... From now on... You will only be able to run from my attacks." Haku blocked Sasuke's kunai aimed for his throat by blocking his fore arm with his good arm, only to have to tilt his head to the left as Sasuke threw his Kunai had Haku's mask with a flick of his wrist. Sasuke pulled the other end of his chain sending it flying back at Haku, grazing his right shoulder before ducking, only to have to role to dodge Sasuke's foot. Haku: 'He's so fast!' was all Haku had time to think before he was met with a kick to the back sending him to Sasuke who followed with a roundhouse to Haku's stomach sending him skidding back to Zabuza.

Sasuke: "About time you showed up slowpoke..." Naruto C: "Sorry Teme, not quite yet, the real me had to save Inari and Tsunami from some Swordsmen... They wouldn't happen to be your friends, would they Eyebrows?..." Zabuza: "Hah, they are no friends of mine, and your lucky shots end now so don't look so relaxed!" 'For them to actually match Haku in speed, how did they improve so much?!' Haku: "Guh... What did you do to your weapons...?" Naruto: "Hehe, so you noticed huh?" Sasuke: "Hn, if you must know, we remembered what you told us when we were helping you collect herbs, about how they weren't all so healthy? Well, with Sakura and Tsunami's help, we found some in particular that numb ones muscles when liquified or powdered and makes direct contact." Naruto C: "We also immunized ourselves with antidote we also made from the herbs hehe." HakuZabu: !? Kakashi: "I can't have you underestimating my team by calling them 'Brats'. Sasuke is the Leaf's #1 rookie. Sakura is the brightest in the village. And Naruto... Naruto is the show-off, hyper-active, #1 loudest ninja in the village..."

Zabuza: " Hehe. Hehehe. Haku, do you realize? At this rate, we'll be driven back..." Sasuke: 'What's this chill...' Haku: "Yeah, we can't have that..." With the last bit of feeling Haku had left in his right arm, he formed a very peculiar hand sign, causing sheets of ice to surround Sasuke and the Naruto Clone. "Special Jutsu! Demonic Ice Mirrors!"

Kakashi: 'What Jutsu is this!?' Sakura, as Haku stepped into a sheet: ! "Huh!? What is he doing!?" Naruto C and Sasuke stood back to back, staring down the reflections of Haku the were on the surface of each sheet, unsure which was real, if any at all.

Kakashi, dashing for the dome of mirrors: "Damn it!" ! Zabuza, blocking Kakashi's path: "Hey, I am your opponent... Against that jutsu, there is no use trying to save them anyway, they are finished!" Kakashi: 'Double damn!' Sasuke: "_What... What are these mirrors?_" Naruto C: "I don't know, but I have a feeling that I won't last much longer in here..." Haku: "Well, shall I begin? I shall show you my real speed..." With that, all the clone and Sasuke could see were blurred paths in the air as they were filled with cuts all around their bodies, but no piercings. Kakashi: "SASUKE!" Zabuza, as screams of pain could be heard from behind: "If you go to them, I will kill those two behind you!" Kakashi: 'Tripple damn!"

Sakura: "Tazuna-san, I'm sorry, I have to leave you for a moment..." Tazuna: "...Yeah, Go!" Sakura dashed sideways and threw a Kunai right for one of the mirrors, only for it to be caught by Haku who melded out of the mirror, temporarily stopping his assault. Haku however let his guard down as someone ran from the water below, up the bridge, and surprised Haku and everyone else with a left hook to Haku's mask, sending him to the ground. ?, back flipping to the top of the ice dome, shaking his hand out: "Sorry I'm so late everyone, I know it's not a party without me..."

Naruto C, just as he is about to disperse: "About... Time, ugh." Sasuke: "Hn... yeah..." Sakura: "Naruto!"

Naruto: "Sasuke! Hurry up and throw me the other end of your chain and I'll pull you out of there!" Sasuke nodded then complied: "Catch!" Haku quickly reacted and jumped back into the mirrors. Just a as Naruto had a firm grip of the kunai, Haku stuck a needle in a chain hole as he dashed from point A to B, pulling Naruto into the dome as well.

Sasuke: "You idiot! If you're a Shinobi then use your head! Why didn't you just let go of the damned thing instead of letting him pull you in here like that! Fuck it! I don't care anymore! You're an Idiot!" Naruto: "What the fuck did you just fucking say!? I come to save you and this is what I get?!" Sakura: … 'That was short lived...' Kakashi: 'That's Naruto... He comes to help and just ends up making things worse... If I go to them then Tazuna-san and Sakura-chan will be in danger... But I can't just leave them... If I use Kage Bunshin, He'll just stop me with his Water Bunshin . It would just be a waist of Chakra... '

Naruto: "What's going on here!?" Sasuke: 'Well then... If these mirrors are made of Ice, then...' *Grand Fireball no Jutsu!* NaruSasu: !? 'It didn't do anything!' Haku: "You can't melt this ice with that level of fire." Haku then proceeded with another barrage of slashes at the two . Naruto: "Where the fuck is the real one!?" Haku: "Trying to follow me with your eyes is impossible. You will never be able to catch me." Naruto: "Oh ho! Wanna fuckin' bet Trani!?" * Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! * Sasuke: "No don't!" Naruto: "I'll just crush you all so you can't hide!" To which Haku slashed each clone in the blink of an eye. Haku: "This jutsu uses the mirror's reflection to transport me. From my point of view, you seem to be moving in slow motion"

Kakashi: ! 'I knew it...' "For that kid to master a jutsu like that..." Zabuza: "Heheheh" Sakura: "Jutsu like that..?" Kakashi: "An Advanced Bloodline! Just like the Sharingan, it is a jutsu kind that is passed down by your ancestors, so even I cannot copy it..."

Naruto: "Damn it! So what! I can't die here! I have a dream I must fulfill!" Sasuke: "Hn, and I refuse to let some loser like you stand between me and my brother!" Naruto: 'Brother..!?' Haku: ….. "Becoming a true Shinobi is difficult for me... If possible, I do not want to have to kill you. Nor want you to have to kill me. However, if you come at me... I can destroy my kind heart with a blade and become a true Shinobi. This bridge is where we fight to connect our dreams. Me, for my dream, and you for yours... Please don't hate me. I want to protect someone precious to me. To work for that person. To fight for that person. To make that person's dreams come true. That is my dream. For that, I can become a Shinobi, and, I can kill you..."

Naruto and Sasuke smirked in confirmation and respect for their adversary. Sakura: "Sasuke-kun! Naruto-kun! Don't lose to that guy!" Kakashi: "No Sakura. Don't egg them on. Even if they could somehow defeat that technique, they cannot beat that boy..." Sakura: !? "Wha-what do you mean Sensei?" Zabuza: "Heheheheh, they do not yet have the strength to destroy their hearts and kill another person. That young man knows the true pain of being a Shinobi! A real Shinobi can't be created in a peaceful village like yours... Because, you cannot gain the most important thing. The experience of killing!" Sakura: "Then what can we do Sensei!?" Kakashi, reaching for his headband: ….. "Sorry but... I'm going to end this, this instant." Zabuza: "Hehe... Sharingan again? Is that the only thing you can do?" Zabuza then charged Kakashi before he could reveal said sharingan, only for his kunai to pierce Kakashi's hand. Kakashi: "You asked if it is all I can do, but, you are afraid of the Sharingan Zabuza..." Zabuza: "Hehe.. A Shinobi's supreme technique should not be shown to the same opponent repeatedly." Kakashi: "You should feel honored. You're the only person to see it twice. And there won't be a third time."

Zabuza: "Heh, even if you were to defeat me, you can't win against Haku... Ever since he was a little kid, I taught him almost everything he knows. Even facing the greatest adversity, he has succeeded. Without a heart or fear of death. A fighting machine known as a Shinobi. And his jutsu surpass even that of my own. The terrifying ability of an Advanced Bloodline. I gained a high quality tool for myself. Unlike that scrap that follow you around!" Kakashi, revealing his Sharingan: "There's nothing as boring as a man bragging... Let's get this started!"

Zabuza, removing his kunai and focusing his Chakra: "Hold on for a second. I'll use your own words and brag about one last thing. Last time you said something to me... Heheh, oh how have I been waiting for a chance to use this line... Kakashi: 'I'll tell you this. The same Jutsu won't work on me twice.' Wasn't it? You see, I have already seen through that eye's secrets. In the last fight, I wasn't just getting beat like an idiot, I had Haku hiding in the background to analyze the match. He is also quit bright you see, by seeing a technique once, he can usually come up with a way to defeat it..." * Ninpou, Hidden Mist no Jutsu! * Kakashi: !

Naruto: "Damn! Sasuke, we are just running around! We need to try something new already!" Sasuke: "Shut it, what do you think I'm doing!? Look, we are going to get it, just, just avoid serious wounds. There must be a limit to his chakra. He is already slowing I think. We have disabled one arm, so, we might be in okay shape if we can scrape his other one when he attacks... Get ready, here he comes..."

Kakashi: "Sakura, stay close to Tazuna-san." 'This mist is too thick... but, he shouldn't be able to see anything either...' Kakashi suddenly had to deflect a dozen shuriken that appeared through the mist as Zabuza Appeared behind him.

Zabuza, eyes closed: "Impressive that you blocked all of those... Sharingan Kakashi... But... The next time you see me will be the last..." Kakashi: 'His eyes are closed!' Zabuza, Fading back into the mist: "You have overrated your Sharingan _too much..._" Kakashi: "What..?" Zabuza: "_Hehehe... You acted as though you knew everything, but, that prediction was wrong. Kakashi... You can neither read my mind nor see the future... The sharingan is simply a trick that makes your opponent think that you can. It's basically an eye technique involving hypnotism and an attention for detail. By using those two abilities together, you can progress from copying the body to copying the mind to copying the jutsu. This is the dance that makes it seem as though you can see the future. First, with that keen eye you copy my movements and shake my mind. Once my worry and confusion reaches it's peak, you attack with quite the clever trick. Through hypnotic Gen-jutsu, you suggest what seal I should perform, and then, simply copy that... so the answer is simple," he said as Kakashi barely blocked a kick that made him skid back, "First, with this mist I make that keen eye of yours useless and slow your reaction time. Hehe, and if I keep my eyes closed, I remove the chance of being hypnotized..._" Kakashi: "But why? Then you can't see anything either." Zabuza: "_Have you forgotten... I am a genius at silent killing, taking down the enemy by just their sound..._"

Kakashi: 'Damn it... I'm worried about Sasuke and Naruto too. It's been a long time since I've been in a battle under such dangerous conditions. Relax... Think... What would he go after..?' ! 'Oh no!' Kakashi barely had enough time to react, Zabuza appeared behind Tazuna and Sakura. Kakashi only had enough time to jump in of them and await for Zabuza's blade to meet his side. Sakura: "Kyaaaa!"

Sasuke and Naruto's needle riddled bodies were trying to get back to their feet. Sasuke hearing Sakura's scream: ! 'That was Sakura's voice! What happened?! What's Kakashi doing!? Damn it... This is bad. We have to do something and soon other than protecting our vitals...' Haku: 'I'm aiming for critical areas yet, they keep blocking and dodging, especially, him... The one named Sasuke seems to slowly be learning my movements... That boy can see something... Dodging all of my attacks at the last second... Spectacular movement...' "You move well. But this time, I'll stop you."

Sasuke, straining his eyes to focus: 'He's coming! Calm down... Concentrate... And see through it!' Sasuke was able to completely dodge Haku's needle's and snatch Naruto out of the way as well, shocking Haku. Haku was even more surprised when he saw Sasuke's eyes, red, 2 Tomoe around his right pupil, 1 around his left pupil. Haku: 'Those eyes...! It can't be...! Sharingan!? What a kid... It's not complete, but to awaken that ability during battle...' "You are... I see, you also have an AB..." Sasuke: "Just a little bit... But I can see!" Haku: "Then I can't fight for much longer... My jutsu uses up a lot of Chakra, there's a limit on how long I can keep up this speed." Naruto getting back up: "Ah, ouch, thanks but tha-... Sasuke, yo- your eyes are red like Kakashi's! Did that bastard hit your eye with a needle or something!?"

Haku: "Most likely the longer this fight goes... the better you will be able to read my movements. You Have also fully disabled my right arm and I cannot feel my left calf with the few scratches you have managed on me through our altercation. If your eyes are starting to catch me and I am only slowing, then..." 'Attacking him head on could be dangerous. I'll use the blonde to bring him to me...' Jumping at Naruto: "This is the end!" Naruto holding up his arms: !? Sasuke: 'What!? At Naruto!? Damn! Please make it in time!'

Sakura is holding two kunai to the curve in Zabuza's blade while Kakashi had the other in cutting into his side him only keeping it from going deeper with a kunai to the rest of the blade. KakaZabu: !? Sakura, arms shaking against the blade: "Stay... Away... From my Sensei ugly!" She pushed the blade away and slashed at Zabuza who dodged a barrage of swipes before jumping back.

Zabuza: "Heheh, well Kakashi, your tools shine pretty brightly as well it would seem... However, you were still to slow Kakashi... Did your desire to save these brats cloud your mind and make the mist even thicker..? Even with that impressive eye... Your ability to read my movements is dimming, Heheheh. Let me enjoy this more, Kakashi. I want more fun as I return the favor. Don't worry about the brats, Haku has probably killed them by now. Plus I'm about to send you to the same place as them. You apologize to to them in the next world for lacking the strength to protect them. Hehehahaha!" TazuKaka: ….. Sakura: "Hah! As if Naruto and Sasuke-kun would get defeated by your boy toy freak!" '**HELL YEAH! I SURE TOLD HIM OFF!**'

Kakashi: "Exactly..." ZabuSaku: !? Kakashi: "I believe in their strength, yours too Sakura, I am so proud of you all. Your inelegance, Naruto's determination, and Sasuke is the offspring of the Leaf's most outstanding Clan." Zabuza: ….! "You mean..." Kakashi: "Yeah, his name is Sasuke Uchiha. A genius ninja with the AB of the Uchiha Clan running through his veins!" Zabuza: "An offspring of that tragic clan..." 'No wonder he has improved so quickly' "But, it is the same for Haku. _Nobody has ever defeated that special Jutsu_. I guess I should end this fight too..." Sakura: "Ugh! He disappeared again!"

Kakashi, darting off: "Sakura, stay here!" Sakura: "Huh? Oh, right, understood!" Kakashi: "Can you hear me Zabuza? You seem to think I have survived in this world with only the Sharingan who can only copy others. I am a former member of the ANBU Black Ops. The kind of ninja I used to be was no simple copy cat. I shall now honor you by showing you my original Jutsu..."

Naruto looking over at a Grounded Haku and up at a sturdy Naruto: "Hahah! Yeah, You did it!" Sasuke: "Geez... Why do you have to always get in the way..." Naruto, looking at Sasuke's needle riddled body: !? Sasuke: "What's... with that face, moron..." Naruto: "Why... Why did you save me like that! I didn't ask for your help retard!" Sasuke, seeing all of the time he and Naruto have shared: "Pft... Retard huh? I think... I just became your definition of a moron..." Naruto: "Wha-What!?" Sasuke: "I, Hated you... I don't know why I saved you... My body moved on it's own, loser... I'm sorry, you have to find, a new rival~" He said as he fell backwards into Naruto's arms. Naruto: !? Sasuke: "Hn... That man... My brother... I told myself I wouldn't die until I found closure with him, and, punish him for what he did... Don't die too, I couldn't accomplish my dream, but... you... honor mine by reaching yours..." Sasuke closed his eyes and limped cold, lifeless... Naruto, teary eyed glared at Haku.

Haku: "He landed a blow on me, and without flinching... He died protecting you. To protect a precious person, knowing it was a trap, he was able to still jump in. He is a Shinobi that deserves respect. Tell me, is this your first death of a friend..? This is the way of the Shinobi." Haku finished, phasing back into his mirrors. Naruto: …... 'I hated you too Teme...' "Shut up... **I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!**" Haku: ?! Naruto, Hair spiking, whisker marks thickening, eyes becoming red with slits: **"I'LL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT!" **Haku: !

Naruto was suddenly surrounded in a violent, red chakra that circled around him, tearing through the very ground and raising upward. Haku: 'WHA- WHAT..? This CHAKRA is...!?' ! Naruto rose to his feet, the needles pushed out of his body and his wounds were suddenly healing. The chakra crashed to the ground violently and formed a shape that appeared to be the head of a grinning fox above Naruto's head.

Haku: 'That's impossible for the Chakra to change like this! And it's such an evil chakra...! all of his wounds are healing!? What is this boy!?' ! Naruto laid his jacket over Sasuke and his bandages were being torn from his body by shear force as he sent a bloodthirsty glare to Haku.

Zabuza and Kakashi suddenly shuddered under the sudden pressure they felt of pure hatred and evil through their respective corners of the mist. Both were shocked at the feeling and wondering if it was emitting from the other until Kakashi finally recognized it. Kakashi: 'No! This terrible Chakra... It can't be...!' Zabuza: 'What's this Chakra... Something is not right... Kakashi..? No, it's too strong to be his!' Kakashi: 'Naruto! This could be very, VERY, bad... Has, has the seal been broken!?' ….. 'No, It feels alright, It hasn't completely broken! But the seal is weakening and the Nine-Tails Chakra is bursting out!'

Kakashi pulled out a scroll and used the blood from the gash in his side to wipe onto the scroll inside. Kakashi: 'There is still time to do it now!' "Zabuza, can you hear me? Neither of us has time to waist... This might not suit your style, but let's end the fun..." He insisted as he ran through a series of hand signs. "... And finish this now!" Zabuza: "_Hmph, sounds interesting. What can you do in this situation? Show me Kakashi!_"

Haku prepared as Naruto charged for him. Haku: 'Here he comes! What killer intent! He's totally different from before!' ! Haku was stunned when a dozen Senbon he sent flying too Naruto were all deflected by a animalistic roar of power. 'What!? He deflected them with his chakra!?'

Naruto spun out of the way as Haku came crashing down from the top mirror intending to puncture said beast. Haku knew that he had to get to the nearest mirror to survive, However, as he dashed off, Naruto gripped his loose arm firmly, and though it was to numb for Haku to feel, he swore he heard it cracking as Naruto roared in anger with enough ferocity to crack the very earth and send chunks of the floor into Haku's mask.

Haku formed a one handed seal intending on finishing this with his thousand needle technique, or, at least to escape his grip only for his mask to be met by Naruto's gloved fist which shattered his mask and sent Haku crashing through one of his own mirrors. The force of the impact was also enough to shatter the other mirrors around him as well.

Haku standing back to his feet, awaited a charging Naruto in the mist. Haku: 'Zabuza-san, I am sorry... I cannot defeat this boy... Zabuza-san, I am sorry, I am defective and can no longer be your tool...'

Naruto grabbed Haku's throat and lifted him in the air, gaining some what control. Naruto: …. "So, it is you after all huh..? I knew I would break that ugly mask off..." Haku, trying to breath: "I killed your precious friend, why don't you just finish me..?" * Cough * Naruto looks back at Sasuke's corpse, then slugs Haku's face into the ground.

Naruto: …. "No, there are people who make the mistake of letting their opponent live... But, I see I cannot risk that... If I let you live, who is to say our paths won't cross again, and, I may not be able to win next time... And, I respect you too much to let you live..." He said Shocking Haku.

"If I kill you, you have your dreams that you will never accomplish fully, but you will not have to worry about never being able to complete them or them to be crushed after going so far for them... Your dream was to protect someone precious to you, and help them with your dreams, if I let you live, you will only see yourself as a failure, and be unable to live with yourself... I cannot put you through that pain, even if that eyebrow less freak is the only precious person you have, I am sure you have reasons for it. I understand you deeper then you may know, I can see it in your eyes... let me guess, an orphan? You were prosecuted and he rescued you...?" Naruto again stunned Haku, who could only nod.

"Haku-san, I am sorry that you will never be able to grow old and raise a family with a loved one, but I understand now, this is the Shinobi world... I will instead look at it as me saving you from hardships in the future, I hope you can understand and forgive me... You at least had the pleasure of finally being wanted, people look at me and see something I only recently have known to be... You may call yourselves demons, but only ever been wanted dead by something inside of me that is no fault of my own, I see that the only reason I am alive is probably because I may be a valuable tool, no, weapon for my village... I cannot forgive you for taking one of the only precious people in my life from me, but, I will do you a favor, and take you out of this demons life, it is my responsibility..." He explained as he lit up in fierce red chakra once more. "**My responsibility, as a real demon!**" Haku could only smile, mentally thanking Naruto and tear up lightly.

Haku: 'Thank you Naruto Uzumaki, I will never forget your name. I am Sorry Zabuza, I failed you, I only hope you can reach your dreams with a tool better than I and one day to come to true peace as well ^_^'

Kakashi slamming his hands and scroll onto the ground: * Ninpou Summon! Earth Tracking Fang no Jutsu! * Zabuza: "_Hmph, whatever you do is useless Kakashi. You cannot figure out where I am. But I know exactly where you are Kakashi, You are trapped in my jutsu hahaha..._' ….!? Zabuza was caught off guard a pack of Nin-dog summons packed onto him, holding him in place. "Gah!"

Sakura: !? Tazuna: "What was that sound?" Kakashi, walking until Zabuza was in his visual spectrum: "If your eyes and ears don't work, then use your nose. That's what happens when you have your eyes shut in the mist. This summoning is specially for tracking down an opponent. The reason I purposely let my blood spill twice was for this... Your weapons are soaked with the scent of my blood. These are my cute Nin-dogs. Their sense of smell exceeds that of all other dogs. You are the one trapped in my jutsu... The mist has cleared, Your future is death."

Zabuza as the mist cleared: "My future is death? I'm sick of your bullshit..." Kakashi: "Don't be foolish... There is nothing you can do in this situation, your death is certain." He shared glares with Zabuza until his stare intensified. "Zabuza, you went too far... Your ambition was too great. You abandoned the country of Mist and became a Missing-nin, your story reached even the Hidden Leaf. Your attempted coup 'de tat and your attempt at assassinating the Mizukage both failed." You needed money for revenge, and you also needed to avoid the Hunter-nins. That's probably when you attached yourself to scum like Gatou." After a series of hand signs, Kakashi's right hand was engulfed in intense lighting that sounded that of a thousand birds chirping. * Raikiri! * Zabuza: 'What!? There is enough Chakra that it's visible around his hand!

Kakashi: "You are too dangerous. Tazuna-san, who you're trying to kill is this countries Courage. The bridge he seeks to build is this countries Hope. Your ambition sacrifices many people. That's not what a Shinobi should do. Zabuza: "I don't give a damn... I fight for my own ideals and that shall continue!" Kakashi: "I'll ask once more." Zabuza: "Hm!?" Kakashi: "Zabuza, surrender, your future is death..."

Haku: "Yes, this is the only way, please, for me, fulfill your own dreams..." Naruto, preparing to charge: "I will, and for Sasuke, who too had a dream. If we met under different circumstances, we might have become friends, goodbye Haku... **ROAAAAAAWWWWR!**" Naruto charged fill speed for Haku who awaited in acceptance. Haku: "Thank you... You will become strong Naruto Uzumaki..."

The mist is almost fully dispersed now and what can be seen, is an arm piercing a man's chest. The arm was removed and Zabuza Jammed his sword into the ground to steady himself. Kakashi: "This is good bye Zabuza." Zabuza: "_no... it's not..._" Kakashi: "Zabuza, even you can't continue, I completely destroyed your heart..." Zabuza: "You idiot, My heart was destroyed a long time ago... I had to find a new one to keep me going... Where is Haku..." Kakashi: !?

Naruto walked over, carrying the corpse of said boy in his arms, laying him a few feet from Zabuza. Sakura, a little scared at the sight of Haku's bloody corpse: 'Did, they do this to him...?' "Naruto-kun! You're alright! You won! Where is Sasuke-Kun! Naruto, quickly looking away and ignoring the question, which only cued her to take Tazuna with her to find Sasuke: "Here, you better appreciate the fact that he has lived his life for the sole purpose of protecting you and dying for you one day. He will never grow old, find love, or start a family now; However, at his age, he was still a better person and Shinobi then any of us could ever hope to be. He wanted you to know, he was sorry he could not have been a better tool and be there for you to help you reach your dreams."

Zabuza: "As I was used by Gatou, I used Haku. That's all it was. I've said it already... In the world of the Shinobi, there are only those who use and those who are used." * Cough * "We Shinobi are simply tools... What I wanted was his blood, not him... I have no regrets..." Naruto: "Hey, do you really mean that..?" Kakashi tried calming Naruto who was marching forward: "Stop Naruto! We are not fighting him anymore! Frankly, I don't know how he is still alive as it is..." Naruto: "SHUT UP! UNLESS HE ADMITS HE IS LYING, HE WILL ETERNALLY BE MY ENEMY!" Naruto was pointing to Haku now. "He, He really loved you! You were his only precious person in this world! Do you really feel nothing!? If I become as strong as you, will I become this way as well..? HE THREW HIS LIFE AWAY FOR YOU! Without his own dream... Just to die as a tool... The Shinigami could not even be so cold..."

Zabuza tearing up: "Kid... You don't need to say anymore... It pained him to have to fight you... Haku fought only for me... He fought for you guys too. He was too kind. I am glad I got to meet you guys face to face in the end. Yeah kid, your right..." Zabuza tore his face bandages off and limped too Haku, surrounded in a dark, lonely aura. "A Shinobi is still a human... We may not be able to become emotionless tools, I've lost. But, if you let me finish what I was saying earlier... All of what I said, was what I used to believe... When I thought I had become a true heartless Shinobi, I found another heart to keep me going... Haku, I won't be able to go where you are going, and I don't know if you can hear me, but, I am sorry... Kid..." Naruto: ? Zabuza: "Kill that bastard Gatou for me... for this village... For Haku..." With that Zabuza fell lifeless next to Haku's corpse. Kakashi: 'Whatever that mysterious aura was, it must have been what was keeping him standing, that, and pure will power..."

?: "Well Well, the big bad baby demon Zabuza was weak after all to lose to a group of kids and a one eyed man haha." Everyone: !?

Gatou throwing bricks at the Mist-nin corpses with a huge horde of armed goons standing behind him: "You bastard weak punks! That brat! You squeezed my fucking arm until it broke! And that freak did nothing but disappoint me and threaten me! Ha! But look who is still alive! Hahahahaha! And you actually thought I was going to pay you! You all were going to die by shear numbers once you weakened each other! But look! Now I only have half the amount of people that need to die! It is almost a pity!"

Kakashi was about to speak up when Naruto walked into the path of the bricks, using himself as a human shield.

Naruto, slowly walking forward, scaring Kakashi: "You, bastard, a rich spoiled midget like yourself could never comprehend how badly you just fucked up. How disrespectful, and, distasteful." Naruto activated the red cloak one more time as he heard Sakura's wails of sadness far behind him, freezing Kakashi in his tracks and scaring the piss out of Gatou, literally. Gatou, running through his crowd of goons to the back: "Kill him! Kill them all!"

Kakashi: 'Naruto, the seal still appears to be intact, but if you lose control now... I cannot allow it to get loose, don't make me take you down, I believe in you Naruto...'

As they Charged, Naruto grabbed the blade of Zabuza's sword and in one motion, carved it through the ground and threw it spinning diagonally **\** through the huge crowd, mowing down anyone in the way as he roared and personally tore through the throats of anyone who dared to try getting passed him. Kakashi who armed himself with a Kunai, could not actually move his feet to help Naruto with his endeavor except an occasional few who did manage to pass Naruto whom he took care of as well. Naruto seemed to have the rest under control, and Kakashi did not know how safe he himself would be if he got near this fierce Naruto.

Gatou found his way to the end of the uncompleted bridge and was about to cross the planks he and his men used to cross the gap of the uncompleted bridge onto his ship thinking he was safe. However, he took one more look and saw something flying through them all until it finally stabbed through his gut sending him high into the air and crashing through planks down, deep into the water below. Any plank he didn't personally break through was blown away by the force of the impact.

The goons who were to afraid to advance ran back to cross the planks that were no long er there, some pushing others crashing into the water. Everyone eventually were retreating allowing Naruto to turn back to normal, just as he was going to check on his team and clean up the corpses.

Thump thump, thump thump... * ? hearing someone crying, loudly: … 'Did I die...? …. Sakura...!? Am I... Am I...!?' Sasuke Opened his eyes to see a weeping Sakura over his body. "Sakura... You're heavy..."

Tazuna: !? Sakura, shivering: …..! Sasuke: …? Sakura broke out in tears again, this time for happiness however: Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun Sasuke-kun! Waaaaaaaah!" Tazuna: 'Well, isn't this just super : )' Sasuke: "Sakura... That hurts..." Sakura: "AH! S-sorry... :')" Sasuke: …..

Sasuke, sitting up: "What about Naruto...? And that masked kid...?" Sakura: "Don't Move! Naruto is fine! And that masked kid, is, is dead..." 'So, it wasn't Sasuke, but, does that mean Naruto...' Sasuke: ! "Dead...!? Did Naruto kill him!?" Sakura: …... Sasuke: ….. "I see..." 'Naruto, how did you do it... How did you have it in you... How could you..?"

Sakura: "But I had faith in you! It's so impressive that you prevented attacks to your critical areas!" Sasuke: …. "No..." 'From the beginning... He...' Sakura didn't even notice Sasuke, (Wow, can Sakura and didn't notice Sasuke be in the same sentence...!?) turned to tell Naruto the good news: "NARUTO-KUN!" Naruto, who was crouching over Zabuza and Haku's bodies, laying them out cleanly and saying his goodbyes: 'Sakura-chan!' Sakura: "HE'S ALRIGHT! Sasuke is alive!" Naruto stood and turned suddenly, scarring Sakura unintentionally when she saw all the blood he was covered in.: …! Sasuke noticed as well, but stood none the less, forced a smirk, and waved at him: "Hey loser..."

Naruto was speechless, but then realized, Haku really was too kind... Naruto chuckled and raised a big thumbs up, and then fell unconscious. Sakura: "Naruto-kun!" Sakura and Tazuna helped limp Sasuke over so they could all check to see if he was okay. Kakashi: "He is fine, just... Exhausted... I was worried, but even you all, including Sasuke, seem to be okay... That's great ^_\"

Goons, the few morons who weren't cowering in the back, trying to find a way to get back across the bridge: "Hey! You guys are getting too comfortable!" "You damn ninjas killed our meal ticket!" "You're dead!" "We don't know what that little trick was! But you are all to tired now and even that brat is out stone cold!" "Now we are taking this city and all that it's worth!" "YEAH!" "Charge!"

The were all cut off however as a Crossbow bolt landed a few feet in front of them, prompting a halt. Everyone: !?

It was Inari who shot the bolt, and behind him, was the entire village, up in arms. Citizens: " WE WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!" "COME ON EVERYONE! LETS GO!" Everyone charged around Inari and chased goons who understood how outmatched they finally were. The goons forced past the ones already crowding the edge, pushing many off. The villagers pressured/pushed the res off the bridge as well.

Tazuna, as the villagers were cheering for their victory: …. " Inari... You gathered all of the villagers.." Inari: "Hehehe, I knew they had it in them! They just needed a kid to tell them is all! It was really Naruto who inspired me! Where is he?" Tazuna pointed to him and told Inari he was fine, but just need to rest so he should say hi later, not wanting him to see the bloody mess.

Kakashi walked over to where Naruto was and picked him up onto his back and looked to the peaceful bodies of Zabuza and Haku. Villager as it began Snowing: "_Snow?1 This time of _year..?" Kakashi: 'Naruto, you must have used too much of the Kyuubi's Chakra, you will probably be out for a while... ' "Naruto, you did the right thing. Haku is crying tears of happiness because of you. Zabuza, you will be able to go together with the boy as pure as the snow... for he melted that icy heart you thought you no longer had..."

**|2 weeks later|**

* * *

Team 7 had just finished burying and praying for Zabuza and Haku on a cliff that overlooked the entire City. Sakura: "Kakashi... Were they right about what it means to be a ninja..?" Kakashi: "A Shinobi isn't supposed to pursue his own goals... Becoming the country's tool is the most important... It is the same for Konoha..." Naruto: "Is that what it really means to become a true ninja..? You know what!? I don't like it!" Sasuke: "But, you don't believe that do you Kakashi..?" Kakashi: … "Well... Each and every ninja has to live while dealing with that issue... Just like Zabuza..."

Naruto: "Ha, I just decided then. I will be a ninja in my own way! I refuse to simply be someones tool or weapon!" Kakashi: ! … ^_\ Sasuke: "Neither will I." Kakashi: ? Sasuke: "I am to proud to be some one else's tool, and I ask to many questions..." Sakura: "I will be any ones servant either! I will protect my friends and help others as partners, not a disposable tool!" Kakashi, surprised at everyone's sudden Nindo's: ….. "Good then, hold to your word and you will grow even stronger than these two someday, let's go ^_\"

**|Later, at the village exit|**

* * *

Tazuna, saying goodbye to Team 7 with his family: "Thanks to you, we've completed the bridge, but, this is super sad..." Naruto, smiling peacefully: "Don't worry, we'll come to visit!" Kakashi: "Thank you for everything." Inari, shaking, also holding back manly tears: "You... Better..." Naruto smirking: …. "Inari... You're sad right? It's okay to cry!" Inari: "I'm not going to cry! But Naruto! You can if you need to!" Naruto, turning around: "Fine... Later... Crybaby..." Inari, reaching out: "Ah!.."

Team 7 walked away, Naruto smiling proudly with a small tear escaping his eye, Inari behind him saluting with T_T waterfall tears. Sakura: 'Wow Naruto... you two really are going to miss each other... : )'

Tazuna, as Team 7 walked away: "That boy changed Inari's heart, and Inari changed the hearts of the people... That boy gave us a bridge to Hope called Courage." Tsunami: "Bridge... Oh yeah... We need to name the bridge." Tazuna: "Well I have a super perfect name for this bridge..." Inari: "Oh?! What is it!?" Tazuna:... "How about, The Great Naruto Bridge?" Inari: "Hehe... That's a super great name."

Naruto: "FEW! Alright, let's hurry and head back home ASAP! I can probably get Iruka-sensei to buy me some Ramen, I need that pretty badly right about now..." Sakura, playfully: "Sounds good, I can rest in my own bed, and then how about we dress nice and go on a friendly date Sasuke, huh?" Sasuke: "Thanks, but no thanks." Sakura, cutely: "Ahh come on, I know we just went through a lot, but why not huh~?" Naruto, mockingly: "Ha! You should just give up already, hell, I'm so hungry I could go on a date with you if it makes you feel better!" Sakura, blushing and angry, hitting Naruto in the back of the head: "NO! Shut up Naruto!" Naruto: "OW! I would have just accepted NO Forehead!"

Tsunami: "Are you sure about that name?" Tazuna: "Hehe... This name is in hope that this bridge will never crumble... And, will one day become super famous who's name is known through-out the world..."

* * *

A.N. Well, that is Chapter 8 Everyone! Hehe, now I know you didn't miss that change, now did you..? Well, the Chuunin exams are coming up, and all I am saying is Naruto from here will be a completely new blonde hahaha. I'll start writing ASAP, so, I thank those of you who have stuck with me, because things are about to get fun! Enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9: Welcome Back Test?

A.N. Soooo sorry for the delay! I have been really busy with family issues, friend issues, financial issues, and work related issues (DON'T WORK FOR KIRBY! Or at least be prepared to be mislead and pulled in deep then all of a sudden learn what your real job is and that you should have read your contract more carefully)

Anywho, I missed you all and I hope you enjoy where I go from here!

Chapters 34 "Intruders!?", 35 "Iruka vs Kakashi!", 36 Sakura's Depression!" bring you...

* * *

**Chapter 9: Welcome Back Test!?**

* * *

|**Arriving to Konoha Gates|**

* * *

Team 7 are finally returning from their mission too wave and the Village's huge gates are in view. Sakura is the first to point it out.

Sakura: "Finally! My feet are killing me! Sasuke, Naruto, Aren't you exited to be back!" Sasuke: "Hn." Naruto, zoned out looking through the ground rather than at it: …... Sakura, snapping Naruto out of his daze: "Naruto?" Naruto, forcing his feral grin: "Hell ya! I can't wait for some Ichiraku!" This was enough to bring an relieved smile to Sakura, satisfied with his answer. However, Kakashi was different.

Kakashi: 'Hmmm... Naruto, ever since we left wave, you have been wearing that mask, just so your team doesn't get worried... Ironically, this makes me more worried than it would otherwise... They haven't seemed too notice, but I will have to talk to you before to long...' Sasuke, only semi-suspicious, but indifferent: 'Hn, why does that loser's normal personality seem so fake lately? Sakura doesn't seem to notice, and I can't really read Kakashi on the matter... I am probably just imagining it...'

Kakashi, walking up to the gate guards: "Izumo Kamizuki, Kotetsu Hagane, Team 7 returning from our C-Rank escort mission to Wave Country, requesting entry." Izumo taking the papers of confirmation from Kakashi, examining them with his eye that isn't covered by his hair: "Alright, everything checks out, welcome back Kakashi." He nodded to his friend with the bandaged up nose Kotetsu to open the gate.

Naruto, walking into the village, holding his stomach: "Oh boy am I hungry, if it's the same, can you guys handle the mission report to old-man Kage for me? I am starving!" Kakashi, before anyone could throw there two cents in: "That sounds like a great idea, you are all dismissed early, you've earned it. ^_\" Sasuke, turning to leave: 'Hn... Something seems off, but I am to tired to think about it too hard now...' Sakura, leaving the scene aswell: "Oh, okay, well, I guess I will see you all tomorrow... goodnight everyone!"

Kakashi, making his team face fault as he called out too them: "Get your rest, because we are meeting at the usual place at 5 tomorrow morning, sharp!" Naruto walking to the slowly setting sun: "Alright, sounds great, I'll catch you guys tomorrow then. Peace out Cyclops-sensei!" Kakashi: …...

**|With Sasuke, 2 hours later|**

* * *

Sasuke is laying in his bed, accounting all that has transpired in the last few weeks.

Sasuke: 'So, I technically was dead... Huh, that wasn't very exiting, I didn't see any bright light or anything, I just woke up with Sakura crushing my chest... And to a blood covered Naruto in the distance... When he fell, I thought HE died... Neither he nor Kakashi told us how Naruto survived and saved everyone, and what he did to get so, for the lack of a better word, drenched... I after a while of being back, I will try digging something out of them..'

He turned his head to a pile of scrolls that have been given to the precious Uchiha by his teachers and council members over the years. He never really gave them to well of a look, he only cared about the ones he picked up around the compound before moving. After a traumatic event when he was only about 6 years old, the entire Uchiha clan other than himself and Itachi were slaughtered, slaughtered, by his very brother Itachi himself. Sasuke's goal is to one day learn Itachi's true purpose and deliver any necessary justice aswell as restore his clan, raising the Uchiha compound from it dust, revive the ghostly homes and streets.

Sasuke could no longer live in the compound and the Hokage and the Counsel helped him find a good apartment for him, him saying it would be all he would need. Before he fully evacuated the area, he grabbed several personal possessions, a few scrolls he found lying around, and left everything else behind. The compound remains untouched, no one will go near it little loan buy any of the property for two purposes. 1 It would be too disrespectful to the clan and their tragic end, and 2, they were scared that it was haunted.

Sasuke only ever looked at the scrolls of his clan, believing they would hold all he would need or want. But, after his last mission, his first real mission, he decided it was time to get over himself. He would master the taijutsu, ninjutsu, and other clan secrets he could find in his scrolls first, then he would go over the others. He realized that one day, he will have to go back to the compound if he wanted to get stronger, but baby steps, he would work with what he had first, starting now...

**|With Naruto, 2 hours later|**

* * *

?: "_Hey, papa, whats wrong with Naruto..?_" ?, watching the blond draw spirals in his Ramen with his chop sticks: "_I don't know Ayame..._" Ayame: "_He has been here for 4 hours now and is only on his 9__th__ bowl, and he's hardly touched it other than playing with it, it's probably cold now..._"

Naruto: "Teuchi-san, Ayame-chan, check please, I need to get some rest, you know, training tomorrow and all..." Ayame and Teuchi have always been like family to Naruto when he had no one, they were the only ones other than the Hokage himself to treat him like a person and not look at him as though he just sprouted 9 tails or something. They were the only business in Konoha to not overcharge him, ever! Even his old Teacher Iruka was the only teacher he ever felt tried teaching him anything and treat him like any other student, he even brought him here on occasion and treated him to all of the ramen he could eat... Naruto almost felt bad for emptying his teacher's wallet like that so whenever he did it, he volunteered to clean any mess he made with his pranks or even around the class or campus to a point.

Naruto dug out his froggy pocket wallet while Ayame handled his dishes and Teuchi was writing down Naruto's bill regretfully. However, Naruto opened his wallet to find that it was empty! He didn't get paid for his last mission yet! But before he could say anything, a hand was placed on his shoulder, surprising him,

Kakashi, pulling money from his pocket: "It's alright Naruto, It's on me ^_\. Oh, and here's your mission pay." Naruto: "Kakashi-sensei, did you already tell the Hokage about what happened? And, did you tell him what Exactly happened..." Kakashi: …. "Naruto, It's been four hours, and don't worry Naruto, he was very understanding, let me pay your bill for you then we can go for a walk..." Naruto: "Sensei, no, you can't I'll just-" Teuchi: "He's right, you can't pay for him." This surprised if not confused the other three people, but he continued before Ayame could interject as she stuck her head out of the kitchen door. "You can't pay for him because it's on the house ^_^." Naruto: "Teuchi-san..." Ayame: "No, really Naruto-kun~, we missed you and you must be exhausted from being away for so long, consider it as our welcome back present, O~kay teehee ^^. "

Naruto, putting on the most real smile he's had on since he left wave: "THANKS! You two are beautiful people you know that!?" He said getting a cheeky grin from Teuchi and a blush from Ayame.

Kakashi: "Thank you, alright Naruto, let's go." Naruto: "Where are we going?" Kakashi: "I already told you, for a walk."

**|Two hours later, on top of the Hokage Monument|**

* * *

Naruto, forcing breath back into his lungs: "You said we were going for a walk! Not a damned two hour hike!" Kakashi, ignoring Naruto's shouting: "Naruto, it was almost 13 years ago now..."

Naruto: "Huh? What was?" Kakashi: ... "Naruto, do _you_ know what happened to you on the bridge...?" Naruto: ! …...

Kakashi: * Sigh *" You were tapping into the power of the demon fox..." Naruto: !? Kakashi: "It's alright though, I am more than sure that the seal holding him in you is still solid, so as long as you can control yourself better from now on, we won't have to worry..." Naruto, terrified: "Worry about what Sensei..?" Kakashi: "If you are not careful, there is a possibility of the fox breaking out of you one day. If you get out of control again, I may have to take you out for the safety of our village and innocent lives.." Naruto, getting as angry as scared now: "Take me out, how, Sensei..?" Kakashi:... Naruto: "DAMN IT! Sensei! I swear I was in control! I wont let it happen again! But I felt fine! Better than fine, amazing! I, I-" Kakashi, staying stern: "Naruto. Would you call tearing a hundred armed mercenaries with your bare hands, roaring into the crowd and into the air, being in control?" Naruto, calming down: … "I wasn't bare handed... I had gauntlets..." Kakashi, sympatheticly: "Naruto, you know that is not the point and-"

Naruto: "I still have nightmares..." Kakashi: !?... Naruto, beginning to tear up: "I see their faces, terrified, running, worst of all are two. Haku was so young, and had a future, had potential, even if to just be a tool for Zabuza, a partner, I looked right into his innocent face then, then... Then Gatou, he got what he deserved, I know he did, but through the crowds of people, when that sword lifted him into the air, he looked into my eyes, and I recognized them. Everyone in this village has those eyes when they look at me, calling me a monster, a demon, the shear fear alone probably broke his mind before he died..."

Kakashi, rubbing the top of Naruto's head as he looked down at the boy holding back his tears: "I understand Naruto, everyone is haunted by their first few kills, some more than others. I understand what it's like to look into the eyes of a person as they die by your hand... It is part of being a ninja, you in particular happened to be unlucky enough to have a particularly traumatizing experience, especially for one so young as yourself. One with the life you have led... I also understand that look, and have had it before myself..." Naruto looked up at this statement to see Kakashi's solemn face.

Kakashi: "Almost thirteen years ago, the fox attacked this village... Surely you have heard the stories. We took hundreds if not thousands of losses that day, friends, family, neighbors, parents, children, none of these would one forgive another for." Naruto: "But Kakashi! You know it wasn't me! It was the damned fox and-!" Kakashi: "Yes Naruto, I know, as do Iruka and the 3rd... and quite obviously your friends at the ramen stand. They are the sensible ones. Naruto, we understand that you are not Kunai itself, but simply the scroll it is sealed within, however, others in this village cannot see that so clearly. All of their loss, anger, sadness, directed to the fox that stole their hero and their lives as they had them, cannot be taken out on the fox itself. Rather than seeing you as great a hero as the fourth Hokage who sealed the fox away, being the host of such power and responsibility, they see the scroll just as dangerous as the kunai... and it is." Naruto: !? Kakashi: "however, that is only true if the kunai is released from the scroll that alone is but paper, ink, and wood, just as any other scroll in this village." Naruto: ….. "Sensei, I still don't understand why they hate me so much if I am but flesh, blood, and bones as they are. And it sounds more like they fear me then anything, if they can't respect me as a hero, why do they constantly attack and anger that they fear so much!?" Kakashi: "Because they are stupid. If one is to destroy the scroll a kunai is sealed in, they kunai is destroyed with it, however, and I know that they have tried many times to destroy you before, and slowly kill you every day since their direct approach only had the third sending them to death penalties left and right. We do not know if the fox will die with you like a scroll or be released like a shattered glass of water, but some of us assume the first given how it seems the fox tries so hard healing you, keeping you from dying."

Naruto, standing: …. "I understand... I will show them all, show them that even as much as they pull me back, I will surpass anyone this village or world has ever seen! Believe it!" Kakashi: ^_/ "Alright, just control that seal in the meantime and try not to die. Let's go home Naruto-kun."

**|Two hours later then one more hour|**

* * *

Naruto's alarm clock screamed loudly into Naruto's ear telling him it was time to meet his team.

Naruto, hurrying to get dressed and fed: "WHAT!? I only had an hour of sleep!? You've gotta be kidding me! AAAAAAHHHHHH! I Am going to kick Kakashi's ass today if he shows up late today after letting me only sleep for an hour!" Naruto ran out of the door with a dry, uncooked, block of ramen in his mouth.

**|With Sasuke, arriving to the meeting place|**

* * *

Sasuke: 'I. Hate. Everything... I was up all night reading those damn scrolls and only got an hour of sleep...' Sakura, upon seeing Sasuke's arrival: "Hey! Sasuke-Kun! There you are! I got such a great sleep last night I had plenty of time to get ready and show up a few minutes early!" Sasuke deadpanned at seeing how awake and ready Sakura was, wondering how she could have possibly pulled it off, when he saw Naruto arriving in the distance. Sasuke: 'Hn, I still showed up before he did, heh.'

Naruto: 'Great, I don't see him anywhere... oh well, I better put on my team face so I don't worry them...' Naruto, putting on one of his foxiest grins he could force on his tired face: "Hey everybody! Is Kakashi late again!? Hey Sasuke! You don't look so hot, quite unlike the Pinket here! Haha!" This caused Sakura a slight blush and Sasuke to glare and point his face elsewhere, followed by Naruto who repeated the action. Sakura: 'Huh? Are they still at each others throats after wave country!?' **'THEY BETTER GROW UP ALREADY OR I'LL BE AT BOTH OF THERE THROATS! AND WHERE THE HELL IS KAKASHI!'**

**|Two hours later... Again|**

* * *

Kakashi: "Hey guys! Sorry, I got lost!" Sakura: "Stop lying with such a straight face!" Naruto: "Yeah! Give it a rest already! How can a ninja be such a bad lair and call themselves a ninja!?" Sasuke, Equally irritated: "You probably just decided to sleep in didn't you..?"

Kakashi, making his team deadpan: "Your all really annoying this morning..." 'Especially Naruto, wearing that mask again...' "Alright everyone, we have some missions lined up today, let's go already." Sakura: "WHAT!? We just got back from a long mission!"

**|A long day of missions later|**

* * *

Sakura, helping a limping Naruto on her shoulder: "Naruto, you have to stop pushing yourself so hard..." Sasuke: "Pft, Can't you take care of yourself?" Naruto, to tired and letting his mask slip a bit on accident: "Pft, look who's talking, you almost died acting like a human pin cushion or shield or some shit and I save all of your asses. Some one has to protect you ingrates..." A shocked, almost speechless Sakura: "Naruto!?" 'Is he okay!? Where did that come from!?' Sasuke, almost equally caught off guard: 'I knew it, something is wrong with him...' Kakashi: …. Naruto, seeing the worried stares of his team, lifting his mask back up: "Hehe! I'm just messing with you guys! Haven't you ever heard of dark humor haha!"

Kakashi, while Sakura put a fresh lump on Naruto's skull: "Alright everyone, that's it for today. I have to submit this mission report..." Sasuke, after sending a questioning look to Kakashi: "Then I'm going home" Sakura: "Hey Sasuke! Wait! How about we train a bit one on one? Since NARUTO has some recovering to do, huh?" Naruto: 'Recovering from your punch to my head bitch...' Sasuke: " Sorry Sakura, I have other business to attend to, but I do suggest you get some training in, frankly, your abilities are probably lower than Naruto's." Sakura: **'Below Naruto :'(' **'He's right, in every mission, I do the least... I need to step my game up! Cha!'

Naruto, as Sasuke jumps off and Kakashi Sunshins out of sight: " Hey Sakura, don't let him get to you. Look, I'm free okay? We can train together and you can even help me on my crappy chakra control =^_^=." Sakura:... "Yeah, sure..."

Suddenly, Naruto and Sakura noticed what was obviously a box that was drawn on to look like a rock with eye holes sneaking up to the blonde. Naruto, stopping it's approach with his foot: "Is that supposed to be a rock..? I have never seen a worse disguise! Stop disrespecting me like that and get out of there!"

The box lifted to reveal three kids wearing goggles on their foreheads. The one that appeared to be the leader had hair like Vegeta or some shit and an overly long scarf around his neck. To his right was a kid wearing a sweater with, Trunks like hair I guess, with snot hanging from his nose. On his left side was a little girl who's only real distinguishable feature was her hair that stood up like a straw training dummies arms. ?: "That's my rival for you! Seeing through even the most flawless of disguises!" Sakura: "Umm... Naruto, who are these kids..?" Naruto: "No Idea, that one in the front is just a spoiled brat who I taught a jutsu or two and keeps following me..."

?: "Oh come on boss! Give me a proper introduction to the lady! I am Konahamaru Sarutobi! The Honorable grandson of the Third Hokage which I will surpass one day! And these are Udon and Moegi! And together, we are the Konahamaru Ninja Squad!" Naruto: "What's with the goggles huh?" Konahamaru: "Hehe, we're copying the old you bro!" Naruto: … "Huh?" Konahamaru: "What do you mean 'Huh'!? Why have you been so cold lately bro!?" Naruto: "Whatever, what do you want?" Moegi: "Well boss, we were wondering if you were free today?" Naruto: "Nope, I'm training with Sakura-chan over there today!" Konahamaru: "WHAT!? But you said that you would play Ninja with us when you got back from your mission!" Naruto: … "Right, damn, you actually remembered that?"

Sakura, irritated with the conversation: "Um.. Why would a ninja... 'Play' Ninja..?" Naruto: "Uuhhh..." Sakura: 'I'm below him..?' Konahamaru: "OH! This is Sakura huh!? Not bad bro..." Naruto: "Huh..?" Konahamaru, making crude hand gestures that caused Moegi to blush and Sakura to fume: "She's your, you know..." Sakura, slugging Naruto into a fence: "WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN TELLING THESE KIDS!?" Konahamaru: "Bro! How dare you!" Udon: "No Boss! Don't die!" Konahamaru: "YOU UGLY BITCH!" Sakura, inner and outer had visible flames of anger as they cracked their knuckles for a chase to then ensue.

**|Back With Sasuke moments earlier|**

* * *

Sasuke Met up with Kakashi in an ally to ask some questions, and Kakashi was there waiting for him.

Sasuke: "Sensei, What is wrong with Naruto" Kakashi: "Well, that was blunt enough, I can say that much." Sasuke: "Answers, ever since Wave, he has been different, hiding something. What happened while I was passed out..?" Kakashi: "Well Technically, you were dead." After a strong glare from his student, he continued. "Sasuke-kun, there are things you will have to find out on your own... these are one of those things. As your teammate, I am sure he will let you in on it eventually, but he has a S-class secret that you won't be able to dig out of any adult, and I suggest you don't push Naruto too hard, he is on edge as it is..." Sasuke: "Your trying to tell me that dead last has an S-class secret!?" Kakashi:... "Sasuke, why do you really think someone as adaptable as Naruto who absorbs information like a sponge is dead last? Hm? It is obviously not his fault, so, who's is it..?" With that last clue, Kakashi disappeared.

Sasuke: 'What is that supposed to mean... No adult will tell me, and it is somehow someone else's fault his grades were as bad as they were... I wonder, could it have been the teacher's-?' Sasuke's thought was cut short as a fence nearby exploded and went over, only to stop up in a tree to watch an interaction between his team and ninja he had never seen before.

**|Back with Sakura's chase of Naruto and team brats|**

* * *

Naruto: "Sakura wait! I can explain! What I told them was actually-" Konahamaru: "Forget it boss! Run! You won't be able to get it through her thick,ugly,large forehead!" Sakura: "Say that to my face brat!" Moegi sticking her tongue out: "He would but your forehead would be in the way!" Naruto: "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOUR MAKING THINGS WORSE!"

One sharp turn later and Konahamaru ran into two figures, one specifically who picked him up by the collar. Naruto: "Konahamaru!?"

?, holding a struggling Konahamaru: "That hurt you little piece of shit!" Said the boy wearing makeup in a pattern n his face and black pajamas something large on his back surrounded by bandages.

?: "Drop him, it's not worth the trouble we'd have to deal with." Said the blonde girl that had four spiky buns in her hair and a large rectangular object on her back.

Sakura: "I'm sorry, we were playing tag and just messing around, please put him down!" 'Who are these people?' Naruto: "Hey! Let the brat go Jackass or else I'm going to shove whatever's on your back up your ass!" ?, looking at Naruto's head-guard: 'Hmmm, looks like a Leaf Gennin..' "Let's play a little before the boss comes." Konahamaru: "Ugh.." Naruto, charging: "Bastard!" With a twitch of the mystery man's finger's, Naruto felt a tug on hos feet, causing him to slip and fall on his ass.

Naruto: "What the fuck did you just do to me!? Was that Ninja wire or something!?" ?: "Oh my, Leaf Gennins are so weak..." Sakura, looking at the mans headband: ! "That looks like an hour glass, why are foreign ninja hear!?"

**|With the Hokage and an assembled group of Jounin Sensei|**

* * *

3rd Hokage: "You've been assembled for only one reason. It should be obvious by the members here." Kakashi: "It's already that time..." ?, wearing a head-bandana backwards and holding a senbon in his mouth: "It's already been reported to the other countries, I saw them in the village. So, when is it?" 3rd Hokage: "I am getting to that Genma... In one week." Genma: "Wow, that soon really?" 3rd Hokage, taking another puff of his pipe: "Well, I'll announce it properly 7 days from now. On the first day of the seventh moon... The Chuunin Selection Exam will commence!"

**|Back with the public disturbance|**

* * *

MoegiUdon: "Konahamaru-(Chan/Kun)!" Konahamaru: "Let go of me!" Naruto stomping towards him: "I am fucking warning you, if you ever want to walk again, let him the fuck down!" Sakura: "Naruto don't!" ?, flinging his hand and Naruto into the fence: "Heh, you're annoying- Huh!?" Konahamaru suddenly slugged him into the other girls arms causing his nose to bleed. "You brat! I'll kill you!" Konahamaru only chuckled and in a poof of smoke, revealed himself to really be Naruto! The Naruto in the fence held the real Konahamaru and puffed away.

?: "Heh, looks like he got the upper hand on you huh Kankuro?" Kankuro, back on his own feet pulling the thing off of his back: "Shut the fuck up Temari! How dare you embarrass me like that you- AH!" Both of his hands were struck hard with stones causing him to drop whatever he was taking off his back.

Sasuke, Sitting in a tree, playing with a rock in his hand, staring Kankuro down: "What are you bastards doing in our village? NaruSaku: "Sasuke!?" Kankuro was speechless to his own embarrassment and Temari found herself thinking about these Gennin might actually be. The cute blonde and the handsome guy in the tree in particular.

**|In the Hokage tower meeting room|**

* * *

Kakashi stood to the left of a long, black haired beauty who straps of cloth over what appears to just be a net shirt underneath. To the left of her was a taller bearded man who was smoking, a scarf with the symbol for fire around his waist.

3rd Hokage: "Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma... Well...? Are there any Gennin you would like to enter into this years Chuunin Exams? I'm Sure that I do not have to tell you this, but after a Gennin has properly completed at least 8 Missions... They may take the exam if nominated by their Sensei. Of course completing more missions than that is the norm." Iruka, in the group of other Sensei: 'He doesn't need to ask. They aren't ready...'

3rd Hokage: "Now then, starting with Kakashi..." Kakashi: "The Kakashi led Team 7, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki, Under the name of Kakashi Hatake, I nominate them to take the Chuunin Exams." Iruka: 'WHAT!?' Kurenai: "The Kurenai led Team 8, Hyuga Hinata, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame, under the name of Kurenai Yuuhi, The same as to my left." Asuma: "The Asuma led Team 10, Ino Yamanaka, Shikimaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi, under the name of Asuma Sarutobi, The same as to my left." 3rd Hokage: "Hmmm, all of them... How rare..."

Iruka: "Hold on a second!" 3rd Hokage: "What is it Iruka:?" Iruka: "Hokage-sama, please let me have a word! I may be speaking out of my place, but most of these nine were students of mine at the academy. Of course they are all very talented, but it is far to early to put them through those exams! They need more experience! I cannot understand the Jounin's reasoning." Kakashi: "I became a Chuunin when I was 6 years younger than Naruto." Iruka: "Naruto is different than you! Are you trying to get these kids killed!? The Chuunin Exams are-!" Kakashi: "They are always complaining about the missions being to easy and boring. Experiencing some pain may be good for them... Crushing them could be fun." Iruka: "WHAT!?" Kakashi: "Well, that was a joke Iruka. I can understand your feelings, it must upset you but..." Iruka: "Urgh..." Kurenai: "Kakashi, stop already..." Kakashi: "Stay out of this. They no longer are your students... Right now, they are my soldiers." Iruka, clearly upset: …..! Asuma: 'Geez, so troublesome' 3rd Hokage: …...

**|Guess where|**

* * *

Kankuro: "Ah great, another guy to piss me off..." Sasuke: "Get lost!" Kankuro, picking up his accessory off the floor: "Hey punk! Get down here! I hate show offs like you the most!" Temari: "Hey! Are you really going to even use Crow!?" ?, standing upside down on a branch across from Sasuke, surprising said Gennin: "Kankuro, stop it now." The boy had short, messy red hair and black around his eyes that looked like a racoon's with a tattoo that said Love in Japanese kanji on the left side of his forehead. He also had a giant guard strapped onto his back, his headband on said strap. "You're an embarrassment to our village."

All on the ground were as surprised as Sasuke at the boys presents, for who knows how long he could have been there. Kankuro, with a nervous smile: "Ga-Garra, how much of that did you, umm, see?" Sasuke: 'When did he get there!? That's Kakashi level stealth...' Garra: "Losing yourself in a fight, how pathetic... Why do you think we came to the leaf village..?" Kankuro: "Wait! Listen Garra, they started it and-" Garra, causing Kankuro to just about piss himself: "Shut up or else I will kill you..." Kankuro, afraid for his life: "Okay, I'm sorry!" Temari: "I am also really sorry..."

Sasuke: 'So, this one is the leader then... He has strange eyes...' Garra: "I am sorry to you ninja of the leaf..." He said as he shunshinned down to his comrades in sand. 'Pull a transfer like that off under Kankuro's nose, and to hit Kankuro like that with stone... They are good' "Looks like we arrived a little too early, but... We did not come here to play around, let's go..." Sakura: "Hey wait!" Garra: "What is it?" Sakura: "Judging from your head protectors, you are ninja from hidden sand right? You may be allies with the leaf village, but, it is forbidden for Shinobi to enter eachother's villages without permission. State your purpose, depending on your answer, we might not be able to let you go..."

Temari: "Hah, talk about clueless! Don't you know anything?" NaruSakuSasu: !? Temari: "You're right, we are Gennin from the Village Hidden in the Sand. We have come to your village to take the Chuunin Exams." Naruto: "Uuuuh... The Chuunin Exams..?" Temari: * Sigh * 'Why are the cute ones always so stupid..?' "The Chuunin exams are when Ninja villages such as the Leaf, Sand, and others all around the Ninja nations, come together and take a series of tests to become Chuunin. It is not always in the same village, and we do this to strengthen relationships between the ninja nations and raise the level of Shinobi. Also, each country likes to maintain power, balance, and...-"

Konahamaru: "Hey boss! You have to enter! You have to show everyone how great you are!" Naruto: "Huh? You really think I could do it..?" Temari: "HEY! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING OVER THERE!?" Sasuke, shunshinning down from the tree: "Hey, what's your name..?" Temari smiling with a little blush: "Who? You mean me?" Sasuke: "No, you with the gourd." Garra: …. " I am Garra of the desert. I am also interested in your name, aswell as your orange comrade." SasuNaru: !? " Sasuke: …. "I am Sasuke Uchiha..." Naruto: "Hi, and I'm-! …. I'm Naruto Uzumaki... Hey, Garra-san, your eyes... they're the same as... never mind, nice to meet you..." Garra, a little caught off guard, aswell as everyone else by Naruto's sudden personality change, looked into Naruto's eyes, then widened his own: "We are going, I will see you Uchiha, and you, Uzumaki, again. Goodbye for now..." The sand Ninja then disappeared from the area. Naruto: ….. Sakura: "Naruto, are you okay..? What was that about..?" Naruto, straightening out: "Huh! Oh! Nothing! He just looks like he needs to catch up on his sleep hehehe! = ^^''= "

In another tree nearby, a bandage faced boy with overly long sleeves and a bunch of fur on his back had watched the whole thing with two others who like he had headbands with music notes on them. Another boy to his right and a girl to his left, they all had average Shinobi pants with snake patterns aswell as scarfs.

?, sitting in the middle: "Heheh." ?, standing to the right of the one sitting: "So, what do you think?" ?: "Well, nothing serious, but... the black haired boy from the leaf and the Sand with the gourd... Let's keep our eyes on them..." ?, grinning to herself: "Hmhm, I plan too... and to be extra careful, I'll watch the cute blonde one, he has a secret side to him..."

**|On some Training Ground|**

* * *

We find a dozen or so training dummy's hung around riddled with hundreds of Kunai and Shuriken alike.

A Green clad boy with a bowl cut appeared by the one who so thoroughly pierced all of the straw bodies. ?: "Hey, did you hear? For the first time in 5 years, there are going to be rookies in the Chuunin exams." A response came from a girl with two buns in her hair twirling a kunai. ?:No way! It's probably some stubborn Jounins in competition or something..." ?: "No, the story is that three of them are the students of that Kakashi." ?, with his long smooth black hair and his white, short sleeved jacket, that was as white as his pupil-less eyes: "That does sound quite interesting.." ?, throwing a bulls-eye: But in the end, you have to feel sorry for them."

**|The next day on a bridge|**

* * *

Sakura: * Sigh * "Hey! How can he be allowed to do this!? Why does that person ask us to meet and then make us wait!?" Naruto: "MOTOIN SECONDED! This is bullshit!" Sakura: "What about the emotions of a young girl who overslept and didn't have time to blow dry her hair!?" Naruto: "Yeah! I overslept too! I didn't even have time to wash my face or brush my teeth!" Sakura: "EW!" Naruto: "Hehe!" Sasuke: 'Why does everything have to be so high tension with them...'

Kakashi, appearing out of no where: "Morning people! Sorry, today I got lost on the road of life!" NaruSaku: "OH COME ONE! YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY THAT TIME! APLOGIZE!" Kakashi: "Well, anyway, I know this is sudden, but, I have nominated you three for the Chuunin selection exam." Team 7: "WHAT!?" Kakashi handing them each a piece of paper: "Here are your applications." Naruto: "This almost makes up for your tardy ass!" Kakashi: "Right, well, this is just a nomination. Whether you take the exam or not is up to each of you. Those who wish to take it should sign those papers and turn them in to room 301 by 4PM tomorrow. That's all." He finished as he disappeared

Sasuke: 'Heh, the Chuunin exams already as a Gennin, I'm catching up brother...' Then a smile came to his face. 'Heh, and I might be able to fight that sand guy haha!' Naruto: "Finally! Now I am just one step closer to surpassing the Hokage and becoming the strongest ninja in the world!" 'I will get the respect as a hero I deserve!' Sakura: 'I, can't do it... I can't even keep up with Sasuke-kun or Naruto-kun... No way can I handle the Chuunin exams...'

**|The next day in the academy|**

* * *

Naruto: "Hey guys!" Sakura, forcing a smile: "Yeah, hey Naruto, good morning..." Sasuke: 'Great, now Sakura is faking, whats up with her today..?'

As they walked through crowds of people, they eventually came to the door for room 301, however, they see two people blocking the way beating the crap out of some Green spandex wearing kid and bun haired girl with a pink shirt who just keep trying to get through. The guy with two weapons of some sort strapped too his back starts to speak up. ?(Ridiculous, ain't it..?): Listen brats, this is our kindness! The Chuunin exams aren't easy, even we have failed it 3 times in a row! There have been those that take the exams and end up quitting as Shinobi, those that die during the exam, we've seen it all. And Chuunin often become captains of military teams. The failure rate of a mission. The death of a comrade. That is all the captain's responsibility. Yet kids like you think you can pass!? Ha! We are just thinning out those that will fail anyway. What's wrong with that?"

Naruto, growling: "Why you...!" Sasuke and Sakura stopped Naruto with a hand to the shoulder. Sasuke: "_Naruto, it's a Genjutsu, it's to weed out weak contestants so we don't have to worry about as many, just wait_" Naruto: "oh really huh!? Ya, I knew that! I still don't like those guys!"

After 30 or so minutes of people getting too hurt trying to get through, some people crying, many people had left. The other man with a backpack began to speak. ?, smirking: "Alright, so those of you that are still here must have noticed by now, yes, this is an illusion, this is still the second floor, go on through now to the 3rd floor when ready, you still have some time left to spare." With that, the 301 over the door blurred to a 201."

Naruto: "About fucking time! I was about to push through illusion or not!" Suddenly, the Green clad ninja, with huge eyebrows, walked up to Sakura. ?: "My name is Rock Lee. You must be Sakura! You do not have anything to fret! * Removing fake Injuries. * It was all an act! I can assure you that I am the strongest ninja here physically!. Let us go out together! I will protect you 'til I die!" Sakura, while Naruto's Jaw dropped: "Sure you are. And no way... you're lame..." Naruto while Lee lamented: "Hahaha! Loser! And that coming from dead last!" Then the guy without pupils walked over to Sasuke. ?: "Hey you, what is your name?" Sasuke: "Hn, it's rude not to introduce yourself first." ?: "You're a rookie right? How old are you?" Sasuke: "I don't have to answer you." As he turned away, he became exited over all of the strong people he would be facing. With that, they all walked on.

The two ninja that were guarding the door suddenly revealed themselves, behind semi closed doors, to be Izumo and Kotetsu who were simply in disguise. Izumo: "Hehe, so, those are Kakashi and Gai's prize pupils... I guess they pass this unofficial first test..." Kotetsu: "Yeah, this exam is going to be fun for us examiners too."

* * *

A.N. Ooooh, so close, we are getting there, like it so far? I told you I would pull it into a new direction from here haha Original no? Alright, whelp, I am already working on the next Chapter, so I hope you enjoyed, and see you next time!


	10. Chapter10:Prepare for the Chuunin Exams!

A.N Alright, nothing to say but get ready for the First test of the Chuunin Exams!

I read every Review, and I thank each of their authors. I have a plan now to reduce the amount of "?" But otherwise keep my style, I write the dialogue the way I do simply to be different and after some confirmed preferences of friends, have decided to keep it so. Also, I changed the Description to more easily drag in Viewers, tell me whatchya think. And thank you all of those who have been Faving and Following lately ^^

Chapters 37 "The worst Compatibility...!", 38 "Start...!", 39 "The Challengers!", and Chapter 40 "The First Exam!" bring you...

* * *

**Chapter 10: Prepare for the Chuunin Exams!**

* * *

Sakura, Pulling her team by their wrists: "Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun! Let's go!" Sasuke: "Don't pull me..." Naruto: !? 'Naruto-KUN?' Tenten, trying to grab the attention of Lee who is watching Team 7's departure: "Come on Lee, what are you doing?" Neji: ... Lee, heading after Team 7: "You guys go ahead. There's something I'd like to test..."

Lee from upstairs of a hallway/auditorium/lobby/wtf!? Calling to Sasuke: "Hey, guy with the dark eyes." Sasuke, looking up to the source of the voice along with the rest of his team: "What is it?" Lee: "Will you fight me right here?" Sasuke: "A fight right now?"

Lee, hopping down the balcony in front of Team 7: "Yes. I am The Handsome Devil of the Leaf, Rock Lee. When you want to learn a persons name you introduce yourself first, correct?" Sasuke: "He, so you know? Alright, I am the Heir to the Uchiha Clan, Sasuke Uchiha..." Naruto, interrupting to introduce himself, irritated to be so ignored: "And I am the Leaf's #1 unpredictable ninja, Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!" Sakura: "Naruto..?" Lee: "I want to fight you Sasuke Uchiha, to test my techniques against the offspring of the genius ninja clan! Plus... The obvious target of affection of the women I love! * Winks to Sakura, grossing her out *" Sakura: "EEEWWW! THOSE LOWER EYELASHES ARE GROSS! Your hairstyle... so, so lame... and those thick eyebrows... ARE THOSE EVEN REAL!?" Lee, blowing Sakura a heart shaped kiss: "You are an angel!" Sakura quickly limbos to dodge the kiss, barely avoiding it to leave her with two lumps on her head for slamming the ground to hard.

Naruto, throwing a kunai too Rock Lee's head: "WHAT AM I! CHOPPED LIVER!?" Lee, barely dodging, leaving a few strands of hair too fall: "I do not care for you. Though you appear to hold some of my Angel's affection aswell, I wish to go Against the #1 rookie of the year and Kakashi's #1 student, please stay out of my way!" 'I will prove myself to Gai-sensei!' Sakura: "WHAT!? NO WAY! That Orange Jumpsuit wearing freak has about as many of my 'affections' as you do!" Lee, smiling brightly: "REALLY!? 3"

Naruto, cracking his knuckles: "First of all, it is a TRACK SUIT, not a jump suit. Secondly, that was an insult my green friend. And Lastly... * Charging at Lee * IF YOU WANT TO FIGHT THE NUMBER ONE NINJA HERE! YOU GOT IT!"

Lee, unimpressed, jabs Naruto's wrist down to which Naruto sends a kick to the green boys face only for him to unleash a spinning low kick. Lee: "Leaf Whirlwind." This sent Naruto Spinning into a wall. "Now then, Sasuke-san-" Naruto interrupting Lee with a roundhouse catching him off guard into his ribs followed by a poof of smoke from the Naruto in the distant wall. Naruto: " *Kage Kawarimi no Jutsu! (Shadow Replacement Technique) *YOU CALL THAT A WHIRLWIND!? MY LAST NAME IS UZUMAKI BITCH! I'LL FUCKING SHOW YOU HOW TO FUCKING SWIRL!" Sasuke: 'What!? When did he make little loan replace himself with a shadow clone!? Is that really a new technique?'

Lee: "I must admit, I underestimated you Naruto-san, but a lucky kick makes no difference. I'll say this... You guys cannot defeat me... *Appearing behind Naruto, catching him off guard * Because right now, I am the strongest Leaf Genin. Leaf Hurricane!" Lee then dodged a low kick by jumping upward and spinning strongly and kicking Naruto's face then sweeping his legs, and finishing by a trait kick to Naruto, who only had time to block with his forearms, over to the rest of his team. Sasuke caught him only to skid back a few feet. Naruto, shaking Sasuke off and shocking his team with his sudden KI: "LET GO! EYE-BROWS IS DEAD GOT IT!?" Sakura, snapping Naruto out of it: "NARUTO!" Naruto, throwing his mask back on with a foxy grin: "I'm, sorry, just kidding heheh! Someone as great as me has more control then that!" Sakura wore a worried, relieved, irritated face and Sasuke stepped up, hand on Naruto's Shoulder: "It's okay Naruto, we know you could beat him, it is just that he personally wants to fight me now, probably to chicken to face a wild card like you, right?" Naruto: ... "Right..." Lee: "Naruto-san, you are somewhat impressive, but if you cannot control your anger, it will control you, and you will die." Sasuke stepping forward: "Alright Rock Lee, I accept your challenge." Sakura: "Wait! Sasuke! We only have 30 minutes to get to the meeting!" Sasuke, dashing at Rock Lee: "I only need 5!"

Lee, blurring beside Sasuke: 'He is coming, I am sorry Gai-sensei, but I might have to use THAT move...' * Leaf Hurricane * Sasuke Ducked, jumped, but could only block the third sweep too his neck with his arms, but then quicker than Sasuke could follow, Lee's foot was suddenly kissing his face and sending him back on his ass, worrying Sakura deeply, and confusing her because she was sure she saw him block that kick. Sasuke: 'What's going on!? How did he slip through my guard like that, was it a Ninjutsu, or Genjutsu? What ever, I will just have a good excuse to practice it...' * Sharingan *' Sakura: ! "No way! That's-!" Naruto: "Sharingan... Two tomoe in each eye! But when did he get two..?" Sakura: "Two!? When did he get one!?" Naruto: "Back in wave, against Haku... Shortly before he 'died'" Lee: 'So, that is the Sharingan...' Sasuke, Dashing back into his battle: 'Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, or some form of magic, whatever he is using, I will reveal it!'

Lee suddenly appeared in front of Sasuke and delivered a kick to his gut, sending him skidding back, shocking Team 7 speechless. Sasuke: 'HOW!? Why could the Sharingan not read it! Unless, Taijutsu!?' Lee: "Yes Sasuke-san, surely you see now, my techniques are all Taijutsu alone. You may not believe it because it is so basic, but, they say the Sharingan can reveal any and all types of Jutsu. It is true that by reading Ninjutsu and Genjutsu which need chakra and seals to perform you get an advantage, but taijutsu works a bit differently..." Sasuke: "... Even though I can read your moves with my eyes, it makes no difference if my body cannot keep up, are you telling me my Sharingan is useless!?" Lee: "Normally, no, but against me, yes it is. There are two types of people in this world. Ones like you, who are born talented or as geniuses who have no need to push themselves farther to be great. Then there are those such as myself, hard workers who have to work up from nothing. I have only mastered Taijutsu, devoting all of my time and heart to simple martial arts. You could say that my ultimate Taijutsu is the worst possible match up for your Sharingan." Naruto, going wide eyed: 'Hard working from nothing... no wonder he is so strong, he is like me... except he has not had to work through everything I have!'

Sasuke, running through a series of hand-seals: "You simply assume that because I was born a supposed 'Genius', I have just relied on what I was born with!? I worked for these eyes and every night since my last mission I have been working hard for my strongest ability I will show you now! * Katon- Zukokku! (Fire Release- Intelligent Hard Work) *" A small fireball was shot out of Sasuke's mouth strait at Lee's feet. Sakura: 'Wh-what:? I have seen him make bigger fireballs then that, whats going on?' Naruto, clenching his fist angrily: 'You, bastards, calling yourselves hard workers, especially you Sasuke, I HAVE BEEN STUDYING EVERY MORNING DAY AND NIGHT THAT I CAN EVER SINCE I WAS IN THE ACADEMY!' Lee, simply jumping aside the fireball unimpressed at Sasuke's so called hard work was caught off guard as he was partially engulfed as the fire ball erupted into a giant fire-storm, incinerating the floor within its diameter and shocking Team 7 at what they just witnessed. Sasuke, seeing Lee only partially burned and away from the flaming area: 'Crap, that takes a lot of Chakra out of me, along with my Sharingan, I only have enough in me for one maybe two more Jutsu if I'm lucky * Katon- Phoenix Sage Fire no Jutsu! *' Lee just kept blurring closer, past one Fire projectile at a time. Sasuke: 'Fuck! I'll try this last one or I might lose the Exams before I get started! If I cannot get past him, I will never beat Itachi! * Katon- Fireball no Juts-*' Lee appeared below him and kicked Sasuke's jaw, sending him flying into the air before He could finish his final Jutsu. Sasuke watched as Rock Lee disappeared from the ground and appeared in the air behind him, mimicking his pose. Lee, unraveling bandages wrapped around his forearms: " * Shadow Leaf Dance * You call yourself hardworking, but that you know nothing of the real hard work I have been trained through my entire Ninja career. With this last move, I will show you that true hard-work surpasses genius!" However, just as the bandages wrapped around Sasuke's body, a small windmill pierced them, pinning them to the wall as a Giant Tortoise landed on the huge fire pit, putting it out aswell as blowing out the rest of the fire patches with the force. The Tortoise then began to speak.

?1: "That is enough Lee!" The pinned Bandages tugged Lee back to which he spun and landed before the Turtle as Sasuke fell down back too the ground, unable to properly land from slight Chakra exhaustion and overall soreness mostly due to that kick to his jaw. Sakura, running to catch Sasuke: "Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto just watched as Sakura Caught Sasuke and Lee spoke to the Tortoise: 'That fight, was incredible! Wait, is that Turtle lecturing Lee..?' ?1: "Lee! That Technique is Forbidden!" Lee: "I am sorry Ningame. I just..." Lee was cut off by a stern stare of the Tortoise. "But I wasn't planning on using _the other one you see and..._" Naruto, walking over to his team then pointing over too Lee's direction: "_Hey, that's a Turtle right..!?_" Sakura: "_Well, actually I think it's a Tortoise, but yeah, that is a tortoise..._" Naruto: "Since when could Turtles talk!?" Sasuke: "Shut up loser, your hurting my head more than that kick did."

?1, Before Naruto could yell back at his raven haired teammate: "YOU FOOL! You think you can get away with an excuse like that!? You already know what it means for Shinobi to reveal their special techniques!" Lee: "YES!" Sasuke: 'How did I almost lose to a weirdo like that..?' ?1: "Are you prepared to face the consequences?" Lee: "Yes..." ?1, as a sudden poof of smoke appeared on his back: "Then here comes Gai-sensei!" From the smoke appeared what seemed to be an older, more chiseled, more masculine, clone of Rock Lee with a Jounin flack jacket, striking a queer pose and displaying his blinding white teeth. Gai: "Geez! You guys are the epitome of adolescence!"

The Weirdo who suddenly appeared caused all jaws of Team 7 to drop. Sakura: "EEEEWWWWWWWWWW!" Naruto: "He's got even thicker eyebrows!" Sasuke: "Super thick..." Sakura: "Super faggy..." Naruto: "Those are incredibly ridiculously bushy eyebrows... They have to be fake..." Lee, turning around, shouting at Team 7: "Stop Insulting Gai-sensei!" Naruto : "Shut the fuck up! All of these freaks keep appearing! How the hell ARE we supposed to react!?" Lee: "What did you-?!" Gai: "Lee!" Lee: "Oh! Yes...-" Gai, slugging Lee so hard he flew into a wall: "YOU FOOL!" Team 7: "Huh!?" Gai kneeling over Lee: "You really are, you are you are..." Lee: "Sensei..." Both were pooring manly T_T Tears, Gai with a smile. "Sensei, I... I...-" Gai, bringing Lee into a manly (Normally bone breaking) Hug: "That is enough Lee, you don't need to say it!" Lee, Returning the hug: "SENSEI!"

NaruSaku: !? "Uhh..." Sasuke: "I lost... To him..?" Gai: "_Yes! This is what the flame of youth is all about!_" Lee: "_Sensei!_" Naruto, pointing to the hug-fest looking at Sakura: "You know, that looks like some good stuff, I could go for a hug like that now and then..." Sakura: "NO WAY! To Dangerous!" Gai: "It's alright Lee. Mistakes and youth go hand in hand." Lee: "You are too nice... Sensei..." Lee: "But you did start a fight and almost broke my rules, your punishment will take place after the exams." Lee: "Yes Sensei!" Gai: "You will do 500 laps around the practice range! Sasuke:... Sakura: "Stupid..." Naruto: "I still want to know what the deal is with that damned Turtle..." Gai, staring over to the team his Student just faced, weirding them out quite frankly: 'These are Kakashi's kids huh..' "Hey you guys, How is Kakashi doing?" Sasuke: "You know Kakashi-sensei?" Gai: "Know him...? Haha..." With the blink of an eye, Gai appeared behind Kakashi's students, freezing them in place. "People refer to us as 'Eternal Rivals'... 50 wins 49 Losses, I am stronger than Kakashi." He said with a twinkle in his teeth with a wink of his eye.

Naruto: 'No way, he is so much faster than Kakashi... It's... inhuman...' Lee: "SEE!? Gai-sensei is incredible!" Gai: "Sorry about Lee, I swear to this face, _this b-e-a~utiful face_, That it won't happen again!" Sasuke: 'Is it true..? can he be above Kakashi..?!' Gai, throwing a kunai to knock out the windmill, setting Lee's bandage free: "You all should head off too the class room." Naruto, as he absorbs the image of Lee's tarnished hand as he wrapped it back up: 'No way... he really is a hard worker... his hand looks like he has been punching down trees...' Gai, with a Shunshin: "Good luck Lee. Later!" Lee: "Yes! Sasuke-kun... I'll say one more thing. The truth is I came here to test my abilities. I lied before. Most likely the strongest Leaf Genin is on my team. I have entered this to defeat him. But now you, and even Naruto-kun, are my targets. Be prepared during the exam!" Sakura, as Lee hopped back to his team, as hers were shaking: "Guys, what's wrong...?"

Naruto: "The Uchiha ain't much these days." Sakura: "Naruto!" Sasuke: "No, he's right. But I plan to change that... Next time, we will beat him..." Naruto: "We would just get our asses kicked, again..." Sakura: "Naruto!? Don't say tha-!" Naruto, cutting Sakura off with a serious face: "Sasuke. You saw his hand too, didn't you...?" Sasuke: …. Sakura: ? Naruto: "Bushy Brow must train incredibly hard, all day, everyday. Or at least, much more than you have. That is all. Even though you did show some fancy new Jutsu, you said you have only been seriously training since we got back." Sasuke: "So what! That is still more than you-!"

Naruto, cutting Sasuke off with a right hook to his mouth, sending hm to the floor, shocking Sakura and Sasuke: "YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HARD I HAVE WORKED MY ENTIRE LIFE! I am convinced that that kid is probably the only other kid our age to ever have worked almost as hard as I have! I have trained every single day of my miserable life since the orphanage to be where I am now by myself! WHY!? Because no one ever would and I had to be strong enough to survive the constant threats to my life and health and stunts to my growth! Not that you would know that!" Sasuke got back to his feet wanting to rebuttal, about to spill his guts about his clan and his brother when Naruto continued. "I am not saying you have not trained hard, or had a hard life. You are the only Uchiha I have known personally and possibly the only one I have seen ever, I do not know why that is, no one tells me anything, not even teachers In the academy. The only ones to ever tell me anything and have my full trust are Jiji-Hokage, Iruka Sensei, Kakashi-sensei, and now the two of you... They all know my life story, and I hope to tell you aswell some other time, but we are running out of time for now... You both are stronger than you know, you only have to work harder to unlock your potential, and most importantly listen to your hearts... now, lets go..." He finished as he walked on, leaving Sakura and Sasuke only to follow, Sasuke with an understanding smirk, and Sakura with shock and worry for her blonde teammate and whatever has happened to him.

Sasuke: "Alright loser, this thing is finally getting fun, this Chuunin exam, I can't tell either of you to not hold me back, only, don't die. Naruto, I am holding you to your word that you will spill your little secret and you have mine that from here on, we are a real team, a family, as long as we trust each other enough to stop wearing our masks and show our true faces! Ready to go, Naruto, Sakura..?!" NaruSaku: "HELL YEAH!"

They finally arrived to the real room 301 only to be greeted by an all to familiar mask. Kakashi: "Oh... So, Sakura did come aswell. Now we can properly take the exam." Sakura: "What do you mean Sensei?" Kakashi: "The truth is that this test can only be taken by teams of 3." Sakura: "What!? But you said that taking this test was an individual choice. You lied to us?" Kakashi: "Not really. It is true that you must be in a team of 3 to advance, just as it is true that it is an individual choice. If I told you before, Naruto and Sasuke would have pressured you to take the exam. Even if you didn't want to, if Sasuke asked you, you would, even if it wasn't in your heart. For the sake of Sasuke, and well, Naruto too..." Sakura: "So, if only Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun had shown up?" Kakashi: "The exam would have ended here, they would not get to go any farther. However, you came of your own free wills, you guys are my proud team, my proud family. ^_\" Sasuke: "So, you saw what just happened didn't you..?" Kakashi: "Hmm, maybe I got a little lost and walked by..." Sakura: "Then you should know that if you want to be in the family, that means no more lies Sensei!" Naruto: "Heh, and more importantly... No more masks!" Kakashi Gulped as his team glared evilly at his face mask: "Anyway, it's time for you to go team. ''^_\" He grabbed Naruto's shoulder and quickly whispered before letting his team move on: "_If you tell them, remember not to do it around anyone else but them, even in front of a Jonin, Anbu, or the Hokage himself..._" With a quick nod and curious looks, Naruto walked up to his team, and walked through the door as they opened it.

Naruto: "W-wow..." Sasuke: ….. Sakura: "What is this..." They were welcomed to room filled with at least another hundred Genin, not just from leaf, but villages from near and far. The room was filled with built up KI from nearly every single one. Sakura: 'There, are so many, and they all look so strong... **Not as strong as our opponents in Wave though! Cha!**'

?2 running up too then glomping: "SASUKE-KUN! You're late! I haven't seen you for a while so I have been waiting in excitement!" Sakura, pointing a finger and yelling at the blonde (For simplicity and length sake, I will leave descriptions to a minimum unless some of you suggest otherwise, but until then, I'm sure you know the characters well enough): "Get off of my partner Ino-Pig!" Ino: "PARTNER!? Sasuke-kun tell me it's not so!" Sasuke, brushing her off of him: "She means her teammate." Ino: "Really, forehead, whatever happened to saying Sasuke-kun huh!?" Naruto: "Trust me, that's still the only way she addresses him.." Sakura: "Shut up Naruto Baka!" ?3 walking in with ?4: You guys are taking this test too? Don't die..." Naruto: "Oh! The Idiot Trio!" ?4: "Don't call us that." Naruto: 'Heh, so they are hear. Shikimaru Nara, the Lazy Idiot who with the net shirt who is always complaining. Choji Akimichi, the Fatass idiot who is always eating something or another. And Ino Yamanaka, the Fangirl idiot who is always fighting with Sakura over Sasuke, her Rival I guess. She is worse than Sakura used to be because of how fucking direct she is. And she is just about as loud if not louder. Huh, they all have the same earrings...' ?5, walking up with his team, ?6 and ?7: "Yahoo! Found you guys!" ?6: "H-hello everyone, Naruto-kun : ) ..." ?7: "It appears we are all assembled now" Shikimaru: "Geez, you guys too? Like Shino said I guess, all 9 Teams of this years rookie Genin are taking the exams... How troublesome..." ?5: "I wonder how far we will all get huh? Haha!" Sasuke: "Hn, you seem fairly confident Kiba..." Kiba: "We did a lot of training, we won't lose to you!" Naruto: "Ha, you might stand a chance against him alone, but against me you all have to pray to Kami to win!" ?6, smiling sincerely, blushing: "I wouldn't be surprised if we all lost to you Naruto-kun." Kiba: "What kind of attitude is that Hinata!?" Naruto: "Hey Hinata, glad to see your here and over your fainting problem! And your not AS shy, awesome! =^_^=" 'Hinata Hyuga, an incredibly shy girl who always blushes when I see her, or she see's me, or both or something I don't know, in any case, she used to be even worse before she started getting some back bone and not letting people get to her with what they say to her. It was some time after I beat up those bullies that were after her I believe. Kiba Inuzuka and his dog that's on his head all of the time Akamaru, ha!, they are louder than I am for sure! I think... maybe. He definitely always acts like he's the damned boss! Ehh... Shino Aburame... I don't know much about him except he kinda freaks me the fuck out..." ?8, walking over to the group adjusting his round seeing glasses: Hey, you guys should be more quiet. You guys are rookies just put out of the Academy right? Screaming like school girls... Geez... This isn't a picnic. Why do you think you are here? I am Kabuto Yakushi, and you should all look behind you." Sakura: "Behind us...!?"

All eyes were on their collected little group now, every single cold, Killing Intent filled gaze of the foreign Genin, for some reason, the ones with four horizontal lines on their headbands seemed the worst. Kabuto: "Yeah, those from the Hidden Rain have such short tempers. Everyone is nervous about the exam, I suggest you quit down before you cause a scene. Although, I guess I can't blame you for being clueless rookies. You remind me of how I used to be." Sakura: "Kabuto is it? Is this your second time?" Kabuto: "Nope... This is my 7th time. This exam is held twice a year so this is my fourth year." Sakura: "Wow, so you know a lot about this exam then..." Kabuto, grinning: "That's right." Naruto: "I would say impressive, but you failed 6 times already." Kabuto, irritated at Naruto's comment, pulling out a deck of cards, all with the Kanji for Shinobi on the back: (=)_(=)# "Heh, anyway, I'll share some info with you _cute_ rookies, with these Ninja Info Cards..."

Sakura: "Ninja Info Cards? What the heck are those?" Kabuto, Drawing one of the cards: "I have 4 years worth of information here. There are over 200 Cards..." He started pouring Chakra into the card, causing all to focus on it. Suddenly, a holographic projection appeared on the face of the card. The Surface of the card was a map of the Elemental Nations and green beams that projected from various Villages. Sakura: "Wow, that map looks easy enough to read. Are those all of the Villages participating?" Kabuto: "Very observant of you, but not only does it show what villages are in the exams, but how many Ninja from each village." Sasuke, curious as to the purpose of the other cards: 'Well, if that's what that card's for, what do the others say... I wonder...' "Do you have cards with info on individuals..?" Kabuto: "Heh, so, there are some guys you're worried about? Of course... The info on all of the exam's participants isn't perfect, but I do have it. Even of you guys. Say something about these guys and I'll Take a look." Sasuke: "Garra of the Hidden Sand and Rock Lee of the Leaf."

Kabuto, Levitating two seemingly random cards from the deck's body: "Oh, so you know their names already huh? Tch, too easy." Putting in Chakra into the first Card, a profile picture of Rock Lee with a short description and vital stats. "Alright, the first one is Rock lee. He is a year older than you guys. Mission history; 20 D-Rank 12 C-rank. His Sensei is Might Gai. His Taijutsu have improved greatly in this year, the rest is nothing impressive. Last year he gained attention as a talented new Gennin but he did not participate in the exam. Like you guys, this is his first time. On his team are Neji Hyuga and Ten Ten." He poured Chakra into the second card, showing a similar layout but for Garra instead. "Next is Garra of the Desert. Mission history; 8 C-Rank 1 B-Rank, and all still as a Gennin, wow. Since he is a new comer from a foreign country, I don't have much info but... It seems he has returned from all of his missions without even getting a scratch."

He let it sink in the shaking Leaf Gennin and was about to continue before Naruto interrupted. Naruto, wondering just how much information Kabuto had, and how: "Wait, I have to for you kid..." Kabuto: "Hm? Alright, last ones, go ahead." Naruto, catching everyone including Kabuto off guard: "Kabuto Yakushi and Naruto Uzumaki!" Kabuto: …. : "Heh, I'm sorry, I don't have one on myself, what purpose would that serve other than risk losing vital information of myself to enemy Ninja hm?" Naruto: "I don't suppose you can just tell us about yourself then?" Kabuto, Grabbing Naruto's Card: "No. However, I might aswell just tell you yours before it's to late." 'What kind of idiot thinks they can just get information like that?' "Naruto Uzumaki. His Sensei is Kakashi Hatake. His Teammates are Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. All of his skills are all below Average, frankly I don't know how you graduated kid... wait. Mission history; 14 D-Rank, and a C-Rank that became an A-Rank! I would just assume your team did the work for you, but it says here, you alone have 99 confirmed kills, mostly consisting of thugs, mercenaries, and pirates all hired by Gatou of Gatou's Shipping Company, the richest man in the world, which also happens to be one of his confirmed kills! Another confirmed kill was a Rogue Shinobi of Anbu rank personally trained by Zabuza Momochi of the 7 Swordsman!"

Naruto lowered his head in grimace as his teammates looked at him with worry, the leaf Gennin in shock, and foreign Ninja in hearing range in envy and loathing. Sakura: 'Naruto-kun...' Sasuke: "Naruto, are you al-" Naruto: "What the hell are all of you looking at huh? I AM NARUTO UZU-FUCKIN'-MAKI AND ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW IS THAT I"M GONNA BE THE ONE WHO KICKS ALL OF YOUR ASSES! Kabuto, I don't know how or where you got that information, but unless you want a fist shoved down your throat, change the subject, NOW..." Ino: "What the hell are you doing! You're gonna get us all killed you idiot!" a stern stare from the boy shut her up before she could say another word. Garra: 'Hmm... Naruto Uzumaki...'

Kabuto, adjusting his glasses and pulling out the first card again: "Alright, let me tell you a bit more about what you'll be facing... Leaf, Sand, Rain, Grass, Waterfall, Sound... Many outstanding Gennins from the various hidden villages are here to take the exam. To be exact, Konohagakure (Leaf) has the most this year with 87 participants. Sunagakure (Sand) has 30. Amegakure (Rain) is at 21. Kusagakura (Grass) and Takigakure (Waterfall) both have 6 participants. Heh, lastly Otogakura (Sound) only has 3. we have a total of 153 people here this time around. The Sound is a small village that was just created last year so there isn't very much to say about it but the rest of the Hidden Villages are filled with very talented youngsters." Hinata: "Wow... Kinda makes you lose your confidence huh...?"

Sound?3: "Let's play with them a little bit..." Sound?1: "Hehe, good idea. Calling us left overs... Let's help him add to his data that those of the Hidden Sound can be quite vicious." Sound?2: "See you there haha" And with that they blurred through the crowds towards Kabuto who was putting his cards away Seemingly unaware, except to a suspicious Sasuke who saw the look on Kabuto's face before two Oto Kunai where thrown by Sound?2 right where Kabuto was before he jumped back, only to barely dodge a Kick from Sound?3 and an uppercut to the face by the gauntlet clad arm of Sound?1.

Sasuke: 'What amazing speed, I didn't even see them coming, but I think he did. It's unbelievable how he managed to actually dodge all three attacks...!?" Kabuto's glasses suddenly shattered, surprising even him. Kabuto: 'I see... This kind of an attack...' Sasuke: "What the hell? He clearly dodged that... So why did his glasses...?" Shikimaru: "It probably glanced his nose, that's what he gets for acting like a big shot."

Kabuto's eyes started to shake with the rest of him as his equilibrium was shaken followed by him throwing up. Naruto: "Hey! What the fuck was that!?" Sakura: "Kabuto-san!? Hey, are you alright..?" Kabuto: "Yeah, I'm fine..." Sound?1: "How Pathetic, especially because you are a 4 year veteran, aren't you..? Heh, Right this down, I am Dosu Kinuta and these are my teammates Zaku Abumi and Kin Tsuchi. We of the Sound are not to be underestimated and we shall be Chuunin by the end of our first Exam, you got that?" Sasuke: 'He completely dodged it... could it have something to do with that thing on his arm..?' Tenten: "_Lee, how about that attack?_" Lee: "_No problems in seeing the speed, there must be some trick..._"

?9, poofing into the room getting the attention of all: " Quiet down you worthless bastards!" This man was rather tall and dark looking with his black coat and his scarred face, behind him was a large group of Chuunin standing behind him. Many in the room started to shake in there boots with his introduction. "I am Ibiki Morino, the examiner for the Chuunin Selection Exam's first test!"

* * *

A.N. Alright everyone, I hoped you liked it. It might have been a little short, I think, but next time, The First Test! Also, I know there were only 7 confirmed D rank missions for Naruto, but with all of his complaining about running around doing lousy D rank missions, I'm sure there are more. Given that lee had 20 D Rank and 11 C Rank and is a year older, even though he probably pushes really hard with his team, that's 31 missions. I said Team 7 did a total of 15 missions, half. Team 7 had been around for 6 months too a year right? Half the time about half the missions no? KK, Review, let me know with comments and suggestions, see ya next time ^^


	11. The First Exam! The Written Test!

A.N. Hmmm... I can't think of anything ^^". One thing though is, heheh, you will enjoy the fights I have planned for Prelims and Finals, oh, and it might get awkward because I want to focus on Sasuke's POV more since it's getting closer to the end. And also, I originally intended for each stage of the Chuunin Exams to be 2 chapters each, but now that I remember more about it all and since I don't want to drag the first test for so long idk how this will work, maybe one chapter for the first, two for the second, three for the third, which by the way I intend on making much better and not so short ; ).

Now then, Chapter 40 "The First Exam!", Chapter 41 "Whispers of Demons..!", Chapter 42 "Everyone's Respective Battles...!", Chapter 43 "The Tenth Question...!", and Chapter 44 "The Natures Tested For...!" bring you...

* * *

**Chapter 11: The First Exam! The Written Test!**

* * *

Ibiki: "Now then, you Oto-nin, I suggest you stop doing as you please before the exam unless you want to fail before they even start!" Dosu: "I apologize... This is our first time... We got a bit carried away..." Ibiki, with a stern cold glare: "Bah... There will be no fighting without permission of the examiner. Even if permission is granted, killing your opponent will not be tolerated. Those pigs that disobey me will be failed immediately. Do I make myself clear..?" Zaku: "Heh, this exam is sounding to easy."

Everyone was given a number that told them where to sit. Naruto obviously wasn't too pleased to hear that it was going to be a written exam. He was even less happy when he saw how far away he was from his team, but at least he was sitting to one friendly face. Naruto: "Oh, hey Hinata, nice to have at least one friendly face to help me through this = ^^"=" Hinata, sitting to the seat right of him: "I feel the same, let's do our best Naruto-kun ^^." Sakura: 'Poor Naruto-kun... This is the worst possible test for him... And we are too separated to help... at least he's sitting near Hinata...' Sasuke: 'We are all separated, so can't help each other, which isn't that big of a deal other than for Naruto... With how his education was held from him, he will have to cheat or he's screwed...'

Ibiki, getting everyone's attention by slamming his fist holing chalk into the black board: "Do not turn over your tests yet. Listen closely to what I'm about to say. There are many important rules to this test. I'll write on it on the board while I explain, but question will not be allowed, so listen carefully. Rule #1, you will all start off with 10 points.. The test is made up of 10 questions and each one is worth a point, however, this test uses a subtraction system. In other words, if you answer all of the questions correctly, you keep your 10 points. But if say you miss three questions... you lose 3 points and will have 7. Rule #2, this is a team test. Whether you pass or not will be determined by the combined score of your teammates. So, each team will compete to see how many points they can hold on to from the initial team total of 30." Sasuke: 'Oh crap we're screwed!' Sakura: "Wait a second! I don't understand this initial points system either, but why is it a team test!?" Ibiki: "Shut up, you don't have the right to question me. There is a reason for this, be quiet and listen. Rule#3, the most important rule. During the exam, anyone caught by the sentinels doing sneaky activities, namely cheating... will have 2 points subtracted for every offense. So say if you get caught cheating 5 times, you and your team will be disqualified, even if all of the answers were correct." Sasuke: 'We're doomed... Sorry brother, you will have to wait 6 months longer than I intended...' Ibiki: "So, there will be some who will lose all their points during the exam and be asked to leave. Realize that the pathetic ones that get caught cheating will be destroying themselves. As Shinobis trying to achieve the level of Chuunin, be proud Ninjas." Sakura: 'Calm down, yeah, of course we have Naruto, but as long as Sasuke and I do well... Even if he gets a zero, we just have to cover for him...' Ibiki: "And the Final rule, Those that lose all of their initial points during the test and those that don't answer any questions correctly will be failed along with their 2 teammates." Sasuke: !? '…. I, will never be a Chuunin... after this I am getting Sakura and Kakashi to teach him everything he should have already known and I am killing all of his old teachers!' Sakura, slamming her face into her desk: '**WHAT DID HE SAY!?**' Naruto: "_Well... fuck..._" Hinata: "_Come on Naruto-kun, I'm sure it's not that bad, you'll fail with that attitude. C-can't you be confident for once ^/^_." Naruto: "_... Yeah, thanks Hinata-chan... =^^=._"

Ibiki: "You will have one hour to complete the test... BEGIN!"

Sakura: 'Come on Naruto-kun, your not that stupid, you can get one point at least... can't you!?' Sasuke: 'Who knows, he has shown himself to be clever when it counts... I'm sure he will figure something out... maybe.' 'Damn... this is bad, it looks like Naruto's already freaking out... Come on Sasuke, just focus on your own test damn it! Alright, the first question is a cryptogram...' Sakura: 'I have to worry about myself... I need to get us points here... Hmm... No.2, "Line B, seen in the picture is the greatest possible distance Shinobi can throw shuriken from a tree of 7 meters. Four enemies who appear within the circumference of the shuriken's range, explain the attack options using the distance. Show your work." This is a very complicated question that requires a high amount of both book smarts and experience... There is no way Naruto can answer this... Actually... Almost no one here should be able to... _though I can_...' Sasuke, smirking: "Heh... I see... I can't answer a single one of these... And whats up with question 10? "This question will be revealed 45 minutes after the test begins. Listen to the examiner closely before answering."...? Hn, there's something underneath the underneath...'

Naruto, holding his head tightly, straining his brain as Hinata watched in worry: 'This is seriously bad! What should I do what should I do what should I do what should I do what should I do times 7!' "_Ahhhh, just calm down and think for once damn it!_"Sasuke, glaring at the sturdy eyes of sentinels, glued on the Gennin: 'And what's with them..? It's like they expect us to cheat... The Bastards...' Sakura: 'The second rule... If they add up all the team members' scores, that means we will be ranked how many teams will be allowed to pass through... Like knowing will make any difference... If only 10 of the 51 teams will pass... Then you have to score a lot of points... This is a system that encourages cheating... Hopefully Naruto-kun or Sasuke-kun won't be foolish and try to cheat... I'm sure Naruto isn't THAT stupid... I hope.'

Naruto, running his hands through his hair: 'Alright, it's okay. I just have to calmly, calmly, **cheat in a way where I won't get caught!**' Sasuke, seeing a sentential mark someone off: 'Someone just got caught. "Ibiki: "Those pathetic ones that get caught cheating will be destroying themselves." "As Shinobis trying to achieve the level of Chuunin, be proud Ninjas." ….. Wait a second!... I see, so that's it! Damn it, this isn't just a measure of our intelligence. Hurry up and notice, Naruto. It could cost you everything... Because this is also a test to see how well we can gather information as Ninja. A Shinobi must read underneath the underneath. So what the examiner meant was that if you are going to cheat, don't do it pathetically, but like a proud Ninja and don't get caught. Hn, if you look at it that way, the subtraction point system and the fact they let you get caught cheating 4 times safely before failing you all makes sense! So basically what is being tested is really our ability to gather information without getting caught by the sentinels and the person we are cheating off of. Damn it Naruto notice! The smart ones will begin moving soon..."

Kankuro, catching a glare by Garra: 'Don't look at me like that, I know. So, Garra's already started... I'm counting on you Crow...' Akamaru, looking around the room: "_Woof Woof! Woof, Woofwoof!_" Kiba, writing down answers: "_Good boy Akamaru! Now, what's #4?_" Shino, as a bug flew from one desk onto his and started walking in a figure 8: "_Alright, the answer is 8, go to his for the next one..._" Everyone was Cheating in there own special way. Lee and Tenten were using subtle body movements and reflections around the room to communicate. Dosu was listening to the strokes of pencils on paper, hearing what was being written. Neji activated his Byakugan to look through people at their papers. Sasuke used his Sharingan to copy the movements of the guy in front of him to write down the same answers.

Naruto: 'That's it! I am running out of time, my only chance is to cheat... But how..?' A kunai flew by him and landed into the paper and desk of the guy behind him as said Leaf-nin was told by sentinel told him that he was caught 5 times and was told that he and his team were kicked. 'Five times...? That's right! Let's see, if I have 10 points, cheating gets rid of 2, uuuh, blah blah math, even if I get caught cheating 4 times I will still be safe! That means, I can try my new trick! And if it doesn't work, who cares! It would only be once! Heheh!' Hinata was about to offer Naruto a glance at her test, but when she saw a huge foxy grin on his face, she was reassured and went back to her test.

Sasuke: 'And, done. Hn, that was easy enough, let's see, Sakura seems finished aswell. She has her pencil down and here hands on the table, and she is looking over to Naru-' !? He was interrupted by a big poof of smoke from Naruto's location. Four Naruto's appeared and started running all around grabbing tests left and right, scanning over them causing chaos and uproar from the other Gennin. Ibiki and the overseers were wide eyed with jaws hitting the floor. Ibiki was the first to snap out of it.

Ibiki: "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING! Sentinels pick up your jaws and stop this before I drop you back to Genin!" They all snapped out of it right their and threw Kunai at the Naruto Clones who all jumped back to back and disappeared before they could get hit, the Kunai bounced off themselves and Gennin ducked for cover.

Once everything calmed down. Ibiki Glared at the blonde: What do you have to say for yourself brat! You just made a mocker of my test! Why shouldn't I kick you and your team out right now and exile you from ever taking this test again!?" Naruto, grinning ear from ear and pointing: "Because according to YOUR rules, I only cheated once! Hell, who is to say I even cheated huh!? I just sent a bunch of clones running around to lighten the mood! But to be safe the most you can do is subtract 2 points and take my promise that it wont happen again, I will stay silent the rest of this test heeheee. I follow my unbending words... That's my Ninja way! =^_^=." Hinata: 'Naruto-kun!?' Sakura: 'Naruto-baka you are going to get us kicked permanently what are you doing!?' Sasuke, with a huge tick-mark to match Sakura's, but a calmer exterior minus the eye twitching: 'Hn, you cocky bastard, if this doesn't work, I am going to kill you..!'

Ibiki, obviously angry calling over Izumo and Kotetsu who were overseers, talks to them to figure out what to do. He finally finishes : "Alright Uzumaki, here is the deal brat, I respect how ballsy that move was, however, NEVER DO IT AGAIN!" This made Team 7 flinch and sweat. "Now then I have decided to let it slide since you are right and maybe I should have been more specific, but note that on the field and in life, ignorance is not bliss understood Uzumaki? So then, from here out. If anyone tries anything blunt like that again, you and your team are autocratically out! As for you, Izumo and Kotetsu are going to be right behind you to make sure you don't try anything, and since you made 4 clones, that is 4 strikes, one more strike of any kind and you are out!" Naruto was slack jawed at hearing all of this, but then snapped back: "Oh come on! That isn't fair! It's not my fault you didn't see this coming and-!" Ibiki: "Shut it! I am in charge! I am your god here! And you promised to not say another word! You have 1 more point now! Another peep and you are out! You are on thin cracked ice so stay still and silent! NOW!" Naruto decided against arguing again, and zipped his lip, much too his team's assurance. "What are all of you looking at! Get back to the test! You have 30 minutes left! 15 until the tenth question!"

Hinata was confused by the smirk on Naruto's face, but decided against saying anything. Naruto, smirking and calmly writing down all of the answers: 'Heh, it worked, I remember everything they saw! Thank you Kakashi, heh, as a matter of fact, thank you Haku and Zabuza...'

**|Furasshu Bakku no Jutsu!: The day Team 7 returned from wave|**

* * *

Kakashi: ^_\ "Alright, just control that seal in the meantime and try not to die. Let's go home Naruto-kun." Naruto, hesitating at first but then looking right at Kakashi: "Kakashi, there was one more thing I wanted to ask you about..." Kakashi: "Hm..? What is it Naruto?" Naruto: "Back in wave, when you all were going to the bridge and I was left to rest, the way I woke up was, strange... It felt like I was getting pierced and slashed all over, but in a numbing way. You said that all of my clones that were working on the bridge were killed by Zabuza and Haku, right..?" Kakashi, taken back by this at first, but then understood: "Tell me what you know of the Shadow Clone Jutsu..."

**|Furasshu Bakku no Jutsu!: Kai!|**

* * *

Naruto, writing down his last answer then lazing back into his seat: 'Heh, so this is the full potential of Kage Bunshin huh..? Heh, no wonder it was a forbidden technique...' Sakura: 'Naruto-kun, what was all of that mess about!? His clones disappeared without even being able to tell him anything, but look at him just relaxing... what are you-!' Sasuke: 'What the hell was that!? It better have been worth the risk whatever it was or he is dead! He is just relaxing and now Sakura's sleeping?! How can she be so, oh never mind, maybe she just fainted... looks like she is double checking her answers now, I guess I should do the same then huh...'

Everyone was back to cheating in their own special little ways. Ino used her clan technique to put her mind into Sakura's for a few minutes to look over her test answers, Shikimaru connected his shadow to someone else's to make his body mimic the others movements. Garra made a third eye from sand to float out of sight and look over others answers. Kankuro had a man sized puppet disguised as a sentinel the whole time and had him escort him to the restroom to get answers from what the puppet recorded. Sasuke: '13 teams are out so far... Good thing I am already done, these guys are thorough... even that one with bandages all over his face, even covering his eyes, pinned one non compliant ninja to a damned wall...'

Ibiki, 45 minutes into the test: 'Heh, we've gotten rid of the trash, now let's get to the real winners. It's about time...' "Alright... We will now start the 10th question." Team 7: 'This is it!' Ibiki: "Now... Before we get to it, I would like to go over the added rules for this question as the proctor for this exam." All: !? Ibiki: "I'll now explain... These are the rules of desperation... For the tenth question, you must decide whether you will take it or not in the first place." Sasuke: 'Choose whether to take it?' Temari: "Choose!? What happens if we choose not to!?" Ibiki: "If you so choose to not take the 10th question, your points will be reduced to 0, you and your team fail!" Shikimaru: "Eh, then what does that mean!? All of this work for nothing!?" Ino, causing Shikimaru to rub his ears: "THEN OF COURSE WE'LL TAKE THE QUESTION!" Ibiki: "If you listen, I will tell you the other rule. If you choose to take it and answer incorrectly... You will permanently lose the right to ever take the Chuunin Exams ever again." This clearly made most in the room grimace Kiba: "WHAT!? What kind of stupid rule is that!? There are guys who have taken the exam before!?" Akamaru: "Bark!"

Ibiki: "Ahahahaha, you guys are just very unlucky. This year I am the proctor, my test, my rules! But I am giving you a way out. Those that aren't confident can choose not to take it and try again next year." Sakura, gritting her teeth and sweating: 'So basically, if one of the 3 chooses not to take it, everyone fails. And if you decide to take it... and get it wrong, you will be a Genin forever...' Ibiki: "Now then, for the 10th question, those that do not wish to take it, raise your hands. Once your number is confirmed, leave."

Naruto, worried once more: 'Damn it! All of that for nothing! If I get the 10th question wrong, I'm screwed! But if I avoid it, then Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme, they will fail too...' Sakura: 'I won't raise my hand, I have confidence that I can answer, but, poor Naruto, he can't even complain about his situations... Even if he does cause us to fail, it's not like I got the question wrong, so I can try next time. But, Naruto-kun, you're not me, you should forget about us and think about the next chance...' Sasuke: 'Damn it, teams are dropping out left and right, Naruto, you might aswell too, we can do it next time, and be ready for it... but no, that isn't you, you are too cocky, confident, and unpredictable. You rush forward without thinking... Hn, I guess I don't need rank to get stronger... !?'

Sakura was about to raise her hand for Naruto's sake when he was slowly raising his own, but before it could go all the way, Hinata grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand down back onto his desk.

Hinata: "Don't you dare run N-Naruto-kun!" This sudden action shocked Naruto and his team aswell as Hinata's own team. Sakura was blushing, and a little bothered by the intimacy as Hinata scolded Naruto nose to nose "Don't ever underestimate yourself! Take it! Even if you are a Genin forever! Who cares about rank! You will find a way to become Hokage some day! Don't be afraid, I believe in you!" Naruto thought about it thoroughly, smiled, nodded, and pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear so sentinels didn't take his last point for talking, and to be fair, he was being silent: "_Thank you, Hinata-chan._"

When she realized how close she was, her whole face turned red and she fell back off her chair. Sasuke: 'Hn, alright loser, you got guts, I'll say that.' Sakura: 'Yeah, your that kind of idiot... **And what's Hinata's deal huh!? SHE ISN'T EVEN ON HIS TEAM!**'

Ibiki: "I will ask you again. Your life is riding on this decision. This is your last chance to quit." Naruto sternly stared at him with a hard smirk and nodded hard. Ibiki looked around: 'A lot of people look reassured after that little speech... Interesting kid, he blasted away everyone's worries, though it was his little girlfriend talking for him. 78 left... More than I expected... Stretching this any longer won't make any difference.' "Good decisions. Now, to everyone still remaining... I congratulate you on passing the first test!" All: "WHAT!?" Naruto: "WAIT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN!? We already pass!? What about the 10th question!?" Naruto quickly covered his mouth. Ibiki, grinning wide: "No worries brat, the test is over and you stuck to your word! There never was a 10th question! Well, I guess the 10th question was stay or go hahaha!" Temari: "Hey! Then what were the first 9 questions for!? They were pointless then!" Ibiki: "They were not pointless... They had already served their intended purpose. They were to test your individual information gathering ability!" Temari: 'What's with the sudden personality change!?' "Information gathering..?"

Ibiki: "First, as the rules explained, success on the test is based on the whole team doing well. This puts pressure on each member not to mess up things for their teammates. But the questions on this test were not the types that a mere Genin could answer. Because of that, I am sure most of the people came to the same conclusion that to score points, you had to cheat. Basically, cheating without getting caught was what you were supposed to do to for this test. As cheating targets, we had a few Chuunin who actually knew all of the answers scattered around the room to help you guys out." Naruto: "WE WERE SUPPOSED TO CHEAT!? Uh.. Ha! I knew it the whole time hahaha! I saw _right through that! You had to be retarded not to get it! Right Hinata!?_" Sasuke: 'You idiot... you pulled that shit earlier but you didn't even realize you were supposed to cheat..? What was that anyway... you seem confident that you got all of the answers... but, then how was it exactly that you cheated..?' Ibiki, staring at Naruto: "But, those who cheated poorly of course failed..." Ibiki removed his Head-bandana to reveal his incredibly scarred and burned skull, shocking all. "Because sometimes, information is more important than life... And on missions and the battlefield, people risk their lives to get there hands on it" Sasuke: 'Horrible burns, screw holes, scars... he's been tortured severely...' Ibiki, recovering his head: "If the enemy or 3rd party notices you, there is no guarantee the info will be accurate... Remember this. Important information in your hands can be a powerful weapon for your comrades and for the village. So, we had you gather information through cheating. This clearly separated those that did not have the right abilities." Choji: "Yeah but,* Munch * I still don't understand the final question..."

Ibiki: "The tenth question was the whole point of the test! The take it or leave it decision... Obviously these were painful choices. Those who choose the latter fail along with their teammates. Those who choose to take it could lose the chance to ever take the test again. A true leap of faith. Say you are Chuunins, you are leading a mission to steal a secret document. The amount of Ninja, their abilities, etc, is all unknown to you. And of course there could be traps set all around you. Now, do you accept or not accept..? Because you don't want to die, because you don't want your comrades hurt, can you avoid the dangerous mission? NO! No matter what the danger, there are missions you can't avoid. The ability to be courageous and survive any hardship... This is the ability needed to become a Chuunin Captain. Those who can't put their destinies on the line.. who cling to the uncertain future of "There's always next year" and then walk away from their chance... Those pieces of trash who can only make such cowardly choices don't have the right to become Chuunin and that is how I feel! I do not actually have the power to prevent anyone from ever taking these exams again, but for some, I would if I could, really. Those who choose to take it answered the tough 10th question correctly. You will be able to survive any troubles you face in the future. You have made it through the entrance, the first test of the Chuunin Selection Exam is now finished! I wish you all luck." Naruto, standing out of his seat and clenching his fist: "YOU CAN TAKE YOUR LUCK AND SHOVE IT BALDY! I DON"T NEED ANY OF YOUR LUCK! I AM NARUTO UZU-FUCKIN-MAKI YOU GOT THAT!?" Ibiki: "Heh, interesting kid...?"

Suddenly, a huge cloaked object broke through the window surprising everybody as it landed in front of Ibiki. It suddenly projected four corners of itself to both ends of the room. The cloak itself was a sign with the words, " Presenting the proctor of the Second Exam, the very sexy and very single Anko Mitarashi!". In front of it stood a purple, pineapple haired broad who wore nothing but a mesh suit, orange skirt, and tanned trench coat. Anko: "You guys! This is no time to be celebrating! I am the proctor for the second test! Anko Mitarashi! Now let's go! FOLLOW ME!" Ibiki ruined her shining moment of awing all in the room to silence by popping his head from the side of the curtain she raised: Anko, your early... Again..." SakuSasu: 'She is just like Naruto... =_='' Anko: …. "78!? Ibiki! You left 26 teams!? The test was too easy this time!" Ibiki: "This group just had a larger amount of exceptional Genin." Anko: "Bah, whatever. I'll at least cut them in half in the second test! Aahhh, oooh yes, I'm getting exited... I'll explain everything once we have changed places, follow me!"

An affirmation from Ibiki and all followed her... out of the broken window... once everyone was cleared out, Ibiki went to collect the tests. Ibiki, picking up one in particular: "This is Naruto Uzumaki's test... Every answer is perfect, but the closest thing to cheating he did was make shadow clones that dispelled before they could tell him anything... He is a very interesting kid indeed..."

**|One hour later|**

* * *

All Genin are crowded in front of Anko in front of a huge fenced off forest that stretched for miles. Anko: "Welcome to the stage for the second test, practice area 44. Also known as 'The forest of Death!'"

* * *

A.N. That's chapter 11 everyone, pretty average and short, I know, bu ti couldn't think of much more that I could have done. For the life of me I could not find out what Anko's sign really said, but feel free to tell me, please lol. And also, ah ha! Naruto figured out the true uses for Shadow Clones early, nice right? He would have if Kishimoto thought about it in part 1, though probably not until Jiraiya, but hey, I thought this would be a good moment to show it. If any of you saw this coming back in wave, you get a cookie! ^^ Also, I will explain more about the Shadow Replacement Technique in the forest of death. Sorry that it still doesn't quite seem like Sasuke is the main char instead of Naruto, but I'm trying ^^". Alright, see you in the next Chapter. Chapter 12: The Second Exam, The Forest of death!


	12. The Second Exam! The Forest of Death!

A.N. Alright, so far so good, no one has called me out on some things I should have made clearer in the last Author Notes. 1 Everything including Hinata's personality change has all been because of Naruto and Sasuke's changes. Look up Hinata's history and you will see just how influenced her life has been by Naruto. 2Naruto has a new move that I haven't quite explained very well, but I intend too in the forest, but just in case I forget here you go. Shadow Replacement Jutsu: Imagine an L okay? The tall part is Naruto and the leg is his shadow. Just like a normal replacement, this has to have the correct fore knowledge that an attack is coming, it cannot be done just whenever you are hit, same restrictions as the normal jutsu. Now here is the deal, you replace yourself with your shadow, however, you need to be able to do shadow clone jutsu and shadow of the dancing leaf to do this. 3 Orochimaru's Gennin body is gonna be a girl, sorry, I already wrote a lot and I would have to change shit, but think about it, they usually try balancing out Genin teams by having at least one girl on it (At least they do with the Leaf) and his disguise would make more sense with the whole "You messed up my hair" deal and a female body would be even less suspicious. Sorry, I normally wouldn't do this, like Haku, no way would I, that is mostly for echi stories, but for a part as minor as this, gender is unimportant enough I would think.. All happy now? Wunderbar ^^. Alright, let's continue.

Chapters 45 "The Second Exam" - Chapter 55 "All Out War" bring you...

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Second Exam! The Forest of Death!**

* * *

All the Genin participants are gathered in front of Anko Mitarashi, in front of a huge fenced off forest. Anko: "Welcome to the stage for the second test, practice area 44. More commonly known as 'The Forest of Death!'" Sakura: "Wow... This is... Kinda creepy..." Naruto: "Hah, there's nothing to it. Their just trying to freak us out. I'm sure the name is just meant to scare us." Anko: "Oh, you'll find out why it got it's name heheh." Sasuke: "Hn, please. As if that would scare anyone."

Anko let a kunai slip out of her sleeve and threw it faster than Sasuke could blink. It slashed his cheek and cut the hair of a female Kusa-nin before being caught by the Ninja's extended tongue. Anko appeared behind Sasuke, holding his chest and face very intimately as she licked the dripping blood from his stunned cheek, which obviously made Ino and Sakura most of all flush red with jealousy, Naruto with ecchi. Anko, smiling sweetly as she licked up the blood off his cheek: "Oh yes, I love that red blood. It's second only to the perfection that are dango." Something quickly alerted her. She pulled another kunai from her other sleeve and pulled it up too the throat of the Grass Konoichi that was directly behind her. Kusa-nin?1, returning the tongue wrapped Kunai to Anko: "Here's you're kunai..." Anko, licking her lips: "Why thank you~." Anko grabbed her kunai back as the two serpent's retracted their tongues and Sasuke was starting to feel a little less than comfortable, but not as much as he expected he would be. "But you know, you shouldn't sneak up behind me unless you want to die." Kusa-nin?1: "Oh, do excuse me. I just get a little exited when I see such beautifully red blood. Plus. You cut my precious hair, I couldn't help it..."

Ino: 'THOSE BITCHES!' Sakura: '**Those bitches! **What's with those people, they're just sooo damn creepy... I don't trust them, especially not near Sasuke-kun... Especially not that girl from Grass...' Naruto: 'Why the fuck are their tongues so long!?' Sasuke: 'Something was off about that Grass girl... Something is off with our proctor too, but how was she able to get behind her like that...'

Anko: "Looks like we have a lot of blood thirsty ones this year." This cued Garra's team to glance at him, only to dart their eyes away when he stared coldly back. "Heheh, this should be fun." Chuunin began passing out papers to all of the participants. "Alright, before we start the second test, I have to unfortunately wait until all of you fill out these papers... There will be deaths in this one so you all need to get these agreement forms signed so I am not held responsible hehe." Some grinned as though Christmas had finally came, but most grimaced, unprepared to put their lives on the line with all of these freaks around.

"Alright, while the forms are being passed out, I will explain the rules so listen up and listen good. Simply put, you will attempt the ultimate survival. First off, I'll explain the area a bit so you know what you're dealing with. The forest has a 20km diameter with a tower in the center, which you all will be racing too. There are two rivers that lead to the tower, but other than that, you will mostly be dealing with forest, and a lot of it. The forest is fenced off with 44 gates in which you will all be placed at when we begin, obviously. You will be asked to complete a certain task however so don't think you can just run as fast as you please and be done with it. Using your many weapons, jutsu, etc, you will compete in a no rules scroll battle." She let it all sink in before continuing, curing any confusion that was blowing around. She pulled out two unique looking scrolls. One with the Kanji for Heaven, the other for Earth. "You will fight over these two scrolls of Heaven and Earth. There are 78 people here, meaning 26 teams. Half will get the Heaven scroll and Half will get the Earth, too pass the test however, you will need to make it to the tower with both scrolls and your whole team, all within 120 hours, that's exactly five days."

Ino in disbelief: "Five Days!?" Choji in hunger: "What about Dinner!?" Anko: "You're on your own, a real Chuunin has to be able to survive in situations like this in in desperate situations, though you will usually be able to pack accordingly before missions, you have to know how to survive without any thing but the area around you.. The forest is full of food. Just watch out for man-eating beasts, man-eating plants, poisonous plants, poisonous insects, etc. And even though this makes a total of 13 teams to possibly pass, it is very unlikely even that many will make it. As the days go on, the distance to the goal will be farther as the time grows shorter and the area is crawling with enemies and other dangers. You will not get much sleep. Know now that you will be disqualified if you do not make it in time or are unable to make it with a full team that where all members are all but incapacitated. You cannot quit once you enter the forest, period. Oh, and last thing. Do not look in the scrolls until you make it to the tower."

Sasuke: "And what happens if someone does..?" Anko: "That will be a surprise for anyone who even tries Gaki. 3" Naruto, making his team drop there jaws: "Pft, that's a cheap answer you crazy bitch." Anko: "I WOULD KILL YOU IF I WASN"T SURE THAT YOU'RE GONNA DIE IN THERE BRAT!" Naruto, getting face to face with the ice queen, sparks between their eyes: "Hey! No one's stopping you! Unless your chicken freak!" Sasuke, sliding in between and pushing them away from each other: "Alright ladies calm down will yeah? Naruto, just don't die in there and you can kick her ass when your Chuunin." Anko, making Naruto stick a tongue out at her: "Pft, he can try... if you must know brat, a Chuunin will be asked to handle classified information. This is to test your trustworthiness... Anyway, that's it for the explanations. Hand in your scrolls to the booth over there behind me then you will be escorted to a gate, then wait until your escort gives you the go ahead to start. Oh, and last piece of advice, don't die! "

Sasuke is just finishing up his paper work, standing too his feet, he walks with his team over to get their scroll. Sasuke, noticing the draped off area of the booth: 'I see... So you can't tell which team gets which scroll, or who on the team is carrying the scroll. It's just like Ibiki said... In this test, we will risk our lives fighting for information... Everyone is an enemy. Everyone here is determined and people will kill and others will die.' Anko, looking over at Sasuke, looking over his papers once more and smirking: 'Heh, looks like that kid is understanding the meaning of the forms.'

Everyone was positioned in front of the gates, and at the strike of 3:30, the Second Exam had began and all teams darted in. Only moments in and Anko relaxed to the sweet music of anguished screams. The screams were also heard by Team 7, who decided not too stop less they be caught next. About 20 minutes later however, Naruto asked if everyone could stop, to which they questionably agreed. Naruto rubbing the back of his head: "Umm, sorry to stop an everything, but I really need to take a piss..." Sakura: "Ew, gross, well, we have been running for a while, just go behind a tree or something..." Sasuke: "This might even be a good time to camp, Naruto, send some clones to check the perimeter out and watch your back since neither of us want too I'm sure, Sakura and I will set up some traps and the campsite." Naruto making 10 clones nodded before they darted off and he went behind a tree.

A few minutes later a Ame-nin was sent skidding from the bushes holding his gut. Ame-nin?1: "You bastard! How did you get out like that!" Naruto, throwing a tied up Shadow Clone in front of him: "I didn't. You jackass! Who do you think you are trying to take down a guy while he's taking a piss!?" The clone poofed away. "You my friend just fell for my Kage Kawarimi." Ame-nin?1 turned to see A cross-armed Sasuke and Sakura: "This makes no difference, I'll just have to take that scroll by force!" Naruto and Sasuke pulled out a small scroll each from their kunai pouches, laid them out on the ground and slammed their hands into them. Naruto's gauntlets popped on and Sasuke held each end of his kunai chain and Sakura cracked her knuckles, the Rain Genin started shaking as he began questioning his resolve, however, before he knew it he had to duck a swipe from Naruto and jump back from another only for Sakura to trip him causing him to back flip into the air. He decided he would have to tacitly retreat, but then he was wrapped in chain and pulled tight to a branch and his Shoulders were pierced to the tree.

Ame-nin?1, struggling to get out: "What the hell!? Let me go you bastards!" Sasuke, glaring into the foreigner's eyes with his Sharingan, ceasing his movement: "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You are just getting more of the numbing agent that this is soaked in into your own system..." He smirked as he deactivated his sharingan. "Now then, hand over your scroll, or die, simple choice I would guess, wouldn't you..?" Ame-nin?1: "Hah, what kind of moron do you take me for!?" Sakura, hoping over: "One that's dumb enough to try ambushing us alone." Ame-nin?1, with a growing tick mark: "But not stupid enough to have the scroll on me!" Sasuke, once done patting him down: "He seems to be telling the truth... Naruto, chop him down." Naruto: "What? Why!?" Sasuke: "We will keep him tied up, his upper body should be numbed by now, especially his arms, but his legs should still be able to carry him. He wont be able to run though, not with that on his back." Naruto: "In other words, he's going to just slow us down and eat our rations. He'll be a burden!" Sasuke: "He'll be leverage, now trust me and come on already."

Naruto regretfully nodded and charged through the branch above and below the boy from rain, causing him to fall a ways and land hard, the loge it the ground and the boy was on the log. Ouch. Ame-nin?1, groggy and thankful he couldn't feel the entire impact: "Augh, you bastard brats... * Coughs * My team will get me!" Sasuke: "I am Sasuke Uchiha of Team 7 and these are my teammates, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki. Now, What is your name." Ame-nin?1: "What's it to ya'!?" Sakura and Naruto were also quite curious to the quandaries of their comrade. Sasuke: "Well, if we have to deal with each other for the remainder of our test, it would be easier to call you your name than indecencies over and over. I told you our names, what, is, your, name." Ame-nin?1: … "I am Oboro of Amegakure, and that, is all you need to know, not that it matters, you are all going to die anyway you leaf bastards...!?" Naruto kicked the log over, making it roll on top of Oboro. Sasuke: "Now, I suggest you use your legs to get your face up and out of the dirt, thanks to you, our location has to have been compromised. We have to move." NaruSaku: "UGH..." Oboro, on his knees carrying the log on his back: "_Bastards..._" He was cut off when Sakura pushed the log back on top of him. "FUCK!"

* * *

**|The next morning|**

* * *

All awoke and stretched out their tired bodies, well, except Oboro who temporarily forgot about his situation, until an unsuccessful attempt to stretch out reminded him, much to his displeasure. A clone who was sitting at the campfire chuckled as he poofed away.

Sakura, looking over at a disgruntled Oboro: "Wow, congratulations Naruto, your clone actually managed to hold up the fort pretty well." Naruto: "Ha, you sound a little to surprised." Sakura: "Well, it is an exact clone of you,except can't take a hit." Naruto, a little offended : "Hey!" Sasuke walked up next to Naruto and grabbed is cocked fist while Sakura was sticking her tongue at the blonde antagonizing him.

Oboro walked up in front of Naruto and glared in irritants: "I lost to you people..?" Naruto was about input his rebuttal, but his attention was split when a flock of birds flew overhead, followed by a the campfire being blown out and a breeze hitting his face. Naruto pushed Sakura and Sasuke aside and just as a huge gust of wind was hitting him, he grabbed Oboro and forced them around 180 degrees as they flew through the forest.

Sasuke took position in the bush he landed in, determined to hide until he could better get the drop on their attacker, he could only hope his team was okay.

Sakura, sneaking up behind him: "Sasuke, what just happened and where is Naruto-kun!?" Sasuke, putting a kunai to Sakura's throat: "Who are you and where is Sakura!?" Sakura, shocked to say the least: "Sasuke, what are you talking about..!?" Sasuke: "The real Sakura would never call anyone but me -kun, Naruto would especially be the last person she would ever address by such! And no way could the real Sakura sneak up on me like that!" Sakura, thought about that for a moment, did she really just call him that, and not address Sasuke with it... now that she thought about it, in her own mind she has been slowly calling the former -kun more often than the latter lately... but hey, wait a sec, what kind of Konoichi does he take her for!? Sakura, Punching Sasuke's head into the ground: "WHAT KIND OF KONOICHI DO YOU TAKE ME FOR NARUTO-BAKA!? " She quickly held both hands tight onto her mouth wondering if she just said and did what she thought she did. Sasuke went wide eyed wondering the same thing: "Sakura!? That is you!?" Sakura almost in tears: "YES! And I am so sorry for what I just did! I have no idea what came over me! Please don't tell Naruto-kun! I mean please don't tell Naruto-baka! I mean, why do I care! Oh Kami I'm going insane, I'm going to cry T~T. They both quickly straitened out and jumped back over the bush to their camp to dodge a blow from above, barely. As the dirt cloud cleared, they saw a figure rise from over the bush top.

Kusa-nin?1: "_Kukuku, _very well maneuvered of you both..." The assailant had been no other than that Kusa freak from before. "But not good enough to out maneuver a simple, A Ranked, area leveling, wind technique..? Your blonde friend saw it coming, but," She continued in a mocking, empathetic tone, "I'm sure you two were just to distracted by your little love triangle to notice the first attack hm..? Well sorry that I just interrupted your little flirting session, but I would focus now if I were you..." Sasuke was about to defend himself, but, Sakura beat him to it, making his jaw drop. Sakura pointed her finger at Sasuke and yelled at the intruder with a huge tick mark: "I was NOT FLIRTING with him!" She froze, '**What's wrong with me!? It has to be something in this forest!**'

The Kusa-nin walked right through the bush as she finished speaking, ready to end these childish aberrations of what her true reason behind blindly assaulting said children: "Enough, let me see what you can really do without distractions, young Uchiha...?" She was cut short as her tripping of a wire in the bush told her that she may have been underestimating these kids. This was followed by 4 huge pointed logs that came right to her, causing her to simply jump up and dodge, however, dozens of projectiles came from every which aimed just for that spot, preset. 'Kuku, maybe I should have given them more credit, normally, one cannot dodge in air. Still nothing to worry over however...' The Kusa-nin's tongue shout up to a branch and pulled her up, hanging just above the sharp, metallic barrage. Watching the mass collision of projectiles, she was about to complement their efforts, assuming she would see their shocked, grossed out faces reacting to her use of her tongue, but instead was welcomed by the whole campsite surrounded in smoke and if that wasn't bad enough, from the smoke, an exploding kunai had been thrown, aimed for the rest of the projectiles that were just beginning to stop, minus the final projectiles arriving to the meeting spot, bomb balls, which the kunai had set off, all right under her nose.

* * *

**|Moments later, hopping through trees|**

* * *

Sasuke, retreating from the encounter with Sakura: "That should buy us enough time to find Naruto..." He then glared at her with a smirk, "Or should I say Naruto~kun..?" 'It's strange, but maybe she is really finally starting to give up on me, now if the rest of the girls followed suit, I may finally be a happy ninja.' Sakura: "Oh, please, don't be like that Sasuke-kun :'(" Sasuke: 'Damn, well, it would be to weird anyway, I'm to used to that damned suffix now.'

They stopped when they were met by a familiar face, dusting it's otherwise untouched self, off. Kusa-nin?1: "Kukuku, very cleaver of you, I let my defense down for a second and look what happens, I mess up my hair and I probably need new clothes too. Good thing I managed to get by the rest of your little surprises you had laying around, both in hidden in and around the smoke covered area, heh, very well done indeed, but you won't get that close to getting the better of me again, I promise you that..." Sasuke and Sakura armed up, seeing that they may have to actually engage this freak head on. The Kusa-nin pulled out her scroll. "You want my earth scroll right..? It would go nicely with your heaven scroll wouldn't it? Now it would just be a shame if you just try to run away like that again and leave this here, so lonely the poor thing." Sasuke clenching the kunai in hand tighter: 'Damn, he's right, we need that scroll, it doesn't seem we have a choice. If only I had my chain right now, I hope Naruto's okay too of course.' "But of course you would like to have ours to now wouldn't you..?" Kusa-nin?1, surprising the leaf Genin: "Sure that would be nice, but I could care less for it. One way or another, I will test your skills Uchiha. Now, if we are done playing, I suggest you don't disappoint me, for if you do, I will kill you. But not after I kill her in front of you. Yes, I can smell the fear radiating off you, you shall be devoured like the prey you are, and your blonde friend was kukuku..."

Sakura: !? "What happened to Naruto-kun!?" Kusa-nin?1: "I would be more worried about what is going to happen to you, now then," The Kusa-nin further petrified them as she wrapped her tongue around her earth scroll and deep throated it, swallowing it whole, "Let's begin the battle for each others scrolls, with our lives on the line!" The Kusa-nin glared up at the two of them, his glare piercing their souls, their minds were filled with visions of their immanent, gruesome, deaths. Sasuke first labeled Genjutsu as the cause, but no, he understood. It was this woman's pure KI (Killing Intent).

Sasuke was Shaking, he just couldn't get a grip, he looked over to Sakura who he hoped was in better condition, but, at least he wasn't shedding tears and relieving himself over the ground below... though, her eyes were closed and she was clenching her fists, trying to get a grip, but to even less avail than Sasuke himself. Sakura: "_S-Sasuke... Naruto-kun, I, I'm s-so-sorry..._" Sasuke: "Sakura!?" 'Damn, this is bad, we, we Have to run!' Kusa-nin?1: "Heheh, you can no longer even move... Bad news... I'm getting bored..." She had two kunai at the ready to through right into their four heads. They were going to die here.

Sasuke's sharingan flared, forcing himself to move, even if just a bit, just enough. The kunai stuck in the tree behind where the two once were. Kusa-nin?1: "Interesting, he used his Kunai to stab his own leg. To injure his own body to erase the feeling of fear with pain... Kuku, just as I thought, he is no ordinary prey...

* * *

**|Up and away on a branch|**

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura are trying to regain themselves from the traumatic experience they had just endured. Sasuke is franticly looking around, making sure the freak doesn't get the drop on them again. Sakura finally calms down enough to speak.

Sakura, re-focusing on her current area and situation, looks to Sasuke, looking for any answer he could offer: "Sasuke! What just happ-" She was cut off by a hand slamming her mouth shut. Sasuke, letting loose some sweat: 'Damn, we have to run before he finds us again, but how, he caught up so fast last time!' Sakura, a little caught off guard, not even giving her close contact to her so called flame a second guess: 'I have never seen Sasuke so panicked, that is not a good sign, at all... !' Sakura was struggling to shake Sasuke's hand off her mouth to warn him of an incoming threat, but he was so zoned out, he paid her no head, so she just grabbed his whole arm and rolled them off the branch where a giant snake had just landed, fangs first.

Sasuke, noticing the situation: 'Dammit! I was panicking so much I didn't notice the damned snake!' Said snake dove again for the two, causing them to split up, the snake however, decided to chase after the air born Sasuke. In the snakes eyes, Sasuke was reminded of the Grass Konoichi again. "Get away from me you freak! * Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu! *" He launched the ball into the Giant serpent's maw and down his throat, sufficiently blowing up the the things head into an engulfing flame. The burning Carcass landed on a branch, and the leaf Genin watched as a familiar shape rose from the beasts flesh.

Kusa-nin?1: "You should not relax for even a moment. Prey should always be trying their best to run away... _**In the presence of a predator!**_" She suddenly swirled up the branch, heading fast to the frozen duo, until her path was blocked by a barrage of projectiles, barely missing her head, nipping off some hair much to her displeasure. Sasuke and Sakura were stunned out of there stupor, traced the source of said projectiles. Sasuke smirked as he quickly caught a spiky chain, with kunai on either end.

* * *

A.N. SO SORRY EVERYONE! I have been SOOOOOOOO Busy lately it's crazy, I'm not going to start throwing out excuses or anything, but I hope your still with me readers ^^" I am already writing the next chapter now, and I will try to really make it a good one to say sorry lol. Alright, well, see you all next time ^^


	13. The Second Exam! New Obstacles!

A.N. Hyello everyone, here it is, the next chapter, finally right? The last one may have seemed long, because I foolishly thought I could have figured out a way to make this exam 2 friggin chapters, but I decided now to be patient and keep it smooth, nothing crammed, nothing rushed, see, I told you I was going to make this one a good one, right? Also, I made the mistake of not correcting my last chapters intro as far as what chapter were to be in it, so I will correct now by saying that it covered chapters 45-48.

* * *

**P.S.|**Also, it has come to my attention that for the second time, someone has suggested I write in a traditional style, ie "What do you guys think..?" He questioned with both curiosity, and a slight worry for change. VS Vlaud, curious and slightly worried: "What do you guys think..?" I tried writing like this because I wanted to be different and I did find some pros. To writing this way, but what's important is how well you are enjoying reading it, so, honestly let me know if you think I should test it out by writing a chapter traditionally and why, please and thank you!

* * *

Alright, Chapters 49- 51 bring you...

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Second Exam! New Obstacles!**

* * *

**|Moments after the assault on the enemy|**

* * *

The three Genin looked up to see blonde boy, gauntlet's on each hand, and who adorned a tarnished orange track suit tied hanging down from his waist. Naruto: "Sorry I'm late, I was a little time constricted. Don't try snaking anymore information than that from me though... I had to swallow my pride just to tell you that much..."

Everyone dead-panned over what could have been a dramatic entrance if it weren't for the use of of such putrid puns. Sakura was the first to recover: "Naruto-kun! Your alive!" Sasuke, regaining his composer while the snake was still stuck on Naruto's use of the word swallow: "Yeah, great job, now I know this would be the part in some manga where the protagonist arrives and saves the day, but we need to run! This thing, this thing is no Gennin!" Naruto, picking out his ears: "Yeah, so? Neither were Zabuza and Haku." Sasuke: "But look at what happened when you showed up that time! I was legally dead for the entire end of it!" Naruto: "No buts! And it would have been even worse if I didn't show up and you know it! Now pick up your weapon and get ready!" Kusa-nin?1, straitening herself out: "Kuku, my my Naruto-kun, you managed to defeat that giant snake all by yourself. I am almost impressed." Sasuke, clenching his chain tightly: 'No, this is different... the only difference with Naruto showing up is that all three of us will be killed, there is no other choice...' Sasuke pulled out the heaven scroll and held it out to the opponent, "I am sorry Naruto, not this time. You, I will give you our scroll. Please, just take it and leave us alone!" Kusa-nin?1: "I see, very smart of you. The only way to escape a predator is to give it a replacement meal." Naruto, tightening his own fist: "SASUKE!" Sasuke, turning slightly to address his blonde comrade: "Naruto, just accept that we lost this one and-!?" Naruto, dashing at Sasuke, fist at the ready: "Let's see you grit those teeth!"

Naruto connected his knuckles to Sasuke's cheek, shocking everyone there as Sasuke rolled to the tall trunk of the tree of the branch he was on. Kusa-nin?1: 'Hmm, this one is very interesting prey indeed...' Sasuke, getting up rubbing his cheek: "What the hell was that for!?" Naruto offering him his hand: "Have you snapped out of it Teme? Where is the arrogant Uchiha pride we all know and love heh? I promise you, if you ever start do doubt yourself, or your team again, I'll belt ya' one, you got it? And I never brake a promise, that is my nindo! My ninja way! Just who the hell do you think I am huh?" Sasuke smirked with a small chuckle as he connected his index and pointer to Naruto's being lifted up: "Hn, you are the blonde loser, the leaf's number one unpredictable ninja, Naruto-baka Uzumaki."

Kusa-nin?1: 'Yes, very interesting indeed...' "So Sasuke-kun, did your friends little pep talk get you fired up again? Or are you going to tuck your tails and run like the little prey you are..? Kuku, to tell you the truth, I would have just killed you and your little friends anyway..." Sasuke put the scroll away and held his chain to the serpent of grass: "Who the hell do you think we are freak! We are Team 7, the three best Genin The leaf village has ever seen! We will be the first rookies to past these exams on our first try and you won't stand in our way! Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki, remember these names for these are the rookies that will beat you!"

Kusa-nin?1: 'The orange one's Talk no Jutsu is powerful, now, I hope the strength behind those words don't disappoint...' She then bit her thumb and traced it down a mark on her arm. * Summoning no Jutsu!* A giant snake, similar to the one previously appeared under the Grass Konoichi's feet. Team 7 dashed forward, inspired and renewed. The Grass-nin threw a horde of shuriken which were all deflected as a Sharingan activated Sasuke cleared a path. At the end of the path however, the jaws of the giant snake were closing in. Naruto summoned a small army of his own clones to claw its mouth shut as Sakura hopped over their heads and briefly engaged in a small hand to hand match with the enemy, whom was simply dodging and deflecting the girls feeble attempt. Sakura went with a right hook with a kunai in hand that the Grass-nin simply gripped the wrist of, Sakura just in time had released the kunai and sent it to the other woman's face. The kunai however was caught between her fingers. Kusa-nin?1: "Is that the full extent of your power Team 7?" She was however silenced when a smirk by Sakura cued her to closer inspect the Kunai which had an explosive tag tied to it. She looked back to the pink haired brat only to see her head replaced by yellow as a Naruto clone's chuckle was drowned out by the sound of an explosion.

Team 7 regrouped on a distant branch as the body of the Goliath snake crashed down. Sakura, getting down from Naruto's arms: "Did we get her!? I cant see with all of the smoke!" Sasuke: "I wouldn't let our guard down just yet..." Naruto: "Are you kidding! We whooped her ass!" Sasuke was about to retort before a foot connected to Naruto's face, sending him crashing into Sasuke, who barely managed to prevent them from falling by gripping Naruto's Ankle and holding on to the branch with his foot. With a quick nod, Naruto swung himself beck and Sasuke helped through him up on the forth, Sasuke following suit.

They were greeted to the sight of the Kusa Konoichi holding Sakura's throat firm to the tree branch. Kusa-nin?1: "So Nice of you to join us... That was a very interesting technique Naruto-kun, replacing her with a shadow clone like that to take the damage for her... Which reminds me, how did you react so fast to my Jutsu before your team had... Could you have learned of the true purpose behind the Shadow Clone Technique? Yes, you must have had them spread around and they dispersed in time for you receive the information of my incoming assault in time for you to barely react..." Naruto: "None of your Damn business bitch! Let her go **NOW!**"

Kusa-nin?1: "Kukuku, or what little~!" Before she could finish, she was met with a powerful punch to the face, it came so fast it caught her off guard, what really got her was when a hand gripped her wrist that previously had hold of the Pinkette, pulling her back rather than letting her soar away after receiving the previous punch that landed surely would have insisted on. Naruto was holding Sakura again off to the side. Kusa-nin?1: 'SO FAST! Where did that power come from!? And he pulled the same stunt as before, replacing her with a clone of his own!' Now, what had really happened, was Naruto had replaced the serpents shadow with a clone of his own which why it had seemed he had appeared instantaneously. Her thoughts were interrupted again as the first clone had followed up his previous punch with a left uppercut that sent her skyward. Naruto: **"Sasuke, take care of Sakura! I'll handle her!"** Sasuke didn't know what to say or think at what he was seeing. He deactivated his Sharingan to make sure, and he still saw a visibly red Chakra seeping from Naruto, it felt, vile... But he had to ask later, now he had to check on one teammate and hope for the other's own well being.

She opened her eyes slitted serpent eyes just to be greeted by the blondes own blue eyes forming those of red slitted eyes instead,aswell as a red aura, his clawed hand shooting strait for her chest. Kusa-nin?1: 'Those eyes! There's no doubt... this just got very interesting...' Snakes shot from her sleeve and wrapped around Naruto's arm, redirecting his strike as she pierced his chest with a kunai. A victory short lived as he coughed blood into her eyes then poofed away, only for another to slash her back and slam her into a tree. Before she could react, Naruto slammed his claws into her chest with enough force to slam them through the branch and leave a crater in another branch below. Naruto, slashing her head off: **"DON"T EVER TOUCH SAKURA-CHAN OR THE TEME AGAIN!"**

**|Moments Later|**

* * *

Sasuke just helped Sakura back to her feet after making sure she was okay and was replacing one of the Kunai on his chain with a Demon Wind Shuriken he has stored away, if Naruto couldn't finish her off, he had a plan that just might... Naruto hopped up and started walking over to them, still surrounded by red in a slow swaying manner. Sasuke was worried and took guard in front of Sakura, not knowing if Naruto had become a threat, and not knowing where that woman was... Sakura, shocked, scared, confused, and relieved, all at once: "_Sasuke... What are you doing..?!_ Naruto! Are you okay!? Did you win!?" Naruto, Chakra calming down, looked at his team, and threw them his signature smirk and thumbs up: "Believe it! How are you guys?" Sasuke, relaxing: "Dammit Naruto! Don't scare us like tha-"

A tongue wrapped around Naruto's throat and body all of a sudden, yanking him to the other side of the branch, surprising everyone. When Naruto left, her head was reattached by Snakes that shot from both halves of her disconnected throat and pulled herself back together, she had fazed into the tree and appeared just in time to interrupt a reunion.

Sakura: "Naruto-kun!" Sasuke, arming up again: "Let him go you sick freak!" But she was paying them no attention, her eyes were set on the red eyes of Naruto. Naruto: "**DAMN IT! LET GO AND DIE ALREADY!**" Sasuke: 'How is he still moving!? Naruto's claws and my chain are soaked in paralyzing poison, and I saw him get fucked up by those claws myself!' Kusa-nin?1, forming hands seals while examining the seal on Naruto's belly: "Heh, so the Nine-Tails brat is still alive... It seems that the seal is visible when your emotions are heightened... The power of the Nine-Tails overflows... very interesting... * Five Part Seal! *" She slammed her glowing fingertips into Naruto's gut, causing him to pass out. 'It has been 12 years since the seal... Naruto-kun and the Nine-Tails Chakra are beginning to fuse... But right now you are in the way.. What's this..?' She Grabbed something from Naruto's pouch then through him over the branch only for Sakura to throw a kunai to pin Naruto's pants to a tree so he wouldn't fall.

Haunting images of the past were flowing through Sasuke's mind, Images of his brother, his family, surrounded by his clans blood, he lost everyone he knew and cared about once, he wouldn't let it happen again... He glared at the woman with the full intensity of his Sharingan and drew his weapon.

Sasuke: "I won't let you take my family away again!" Kusa-nin?1: 'Kuku, the blood of his clan is beginning to boil... I'll take my time to test his ability...' Sasuke, charging in, throwing a hail of kunai, which was simply being slithered past by his opponent: 'I will survive! I will find my brother! I will get my answers! He will rightfully be punished! But I cannot do that if I am to weak to save the two people in this world I have finally allowed myself to form bonds with again!'

The enemy pulled out a kunai of her own and engaged with Sasuke, clashing metal to metal, and even though he was pushing her back, he was unable to land a single hit, and he knew she was just playing with him, just letting him take the lead in this dance, but what she didn't count on was that Sasuke had two left feet... Sasuke went to kick the serpent's head in, but she simply pulled back to dodge, but suddenly had to flip back as a Kunai attached to Sasuke's foot flew for her face.

Kusa-nin?1, successfully dodging the surprise attack and landing in front of the tree trunk: "Very clever of you Young Uchiha, but you'll have to do better than-" a snapping of a string was heard as the previous kunai thrown by Sasuke's foot cut a wire. The Konoichi watched as all the previously thrown projectiles had wire running through them and were pulled to the tree, some nicking her, others sticking to the tree itself or wrapping around. Sasuke then threw his personal weapon to the sides of her and they wrapped around, firmly pinning her to the tree. Sasuke held a wire in each hand and one in his mouth, all connected to the weapons around her. Kusa-nin?1: "I recognize this! It is an improved version, but this is non other than The Sharingan Windmill, Triple Blade Technique! To read all of the places I could run and attack from, where I could and could not see... Too bad this won't hold me for-!?" Sakura, retrieving Naruto: "Alright! You got her now Sasuke!" Sasuke, finishing hand-signs for * Dragon Fire no Jutsu *: "Damn right this is improved! I call this technique, * Sharingan Ultimate Dragon Windmill! *"

Fire raced down the wire forming the shape of a dragon just before engulfing her in flame aswell as catching the tree on fire. Sasuke, turning to Sakura who was tending to Naruto: "Sakura, we need to get him out of here, this hole place is going down in flames! I might have over done it!" But before she could retort, a different voice was heard, although it did sound feminine, this was no girl.

The voice came from the flames, that were blown away by a wind jutsu. Kusa-nin?1, tossing Sasuke's chain back at him: "Kukuku, To be able to use the Sharingan so well at this age... You truly are the man that carries the Uchiha blood... Just as I thought... I want you Young Sasuke-kun~..." The snake in the grass peeled of his false burnt female face and used the same paralyzing glare as before to freeze Sakura and Sasuke where they stood, and _HE_ Continued to speak: "I had fun testing your power, You two really are brothers, I sense power in your eyes that surpass Itachi's own..." Sasuke, shocked at hearing his brothers name: ! "Who the hell are you!?"

He pulled out a heaven scroll, their heaven scroll, and burned it before their eyes. Sakura, realizing that it was their scroll being burned: "Ah! Our scroll!" Sasuke, staring at the scroll in disbelief: 'B-but how! When did he take our scroll!?' Kusa-nin?1: " I swiped this from your blonde friend, who apparently felt the need to swipe it from you... consider this payback for ruining a perfectly good face... My name is Orochimaru... If you want to see me again. Then survive this test. Of course defeating my men, the Oto-nin trio on the way." Sakura: "What the hell are you Talking about! We'd never want to see any of your faces again!" Orochimaru forming a hand-seal: "Kuku, that will not be the case for long... not for him..." Orochimaru's neck stretched over to the frozen Sasuke and bit him deep into his neck, a black mark then forming next to the mark, shocking both Konoha Gennin. He then retracted his neck and continued to speak, "Sasuke-kun will seek me out, he will seek me out for the power he seeks himself, that only I can guarantee him..."

Sasuke suddenly fell, gripping his neck: ! "AAAAHHHH! What's this pain!?" Sakura worriedly then with anger: "Huh!? Sasuke!? You! What did you do to him!?" Orochimaru, disappearing into the tree: "I gave him a going away present..." Sasuke: "AAHH!" Sakura: "Sasuke!?" She looked back and forth between the black mark on Sasuke's neck and the black, fading, seal on Naruto's stomach, trying to hold back tears, 'Dammit! I have to do something!'

She decided to clear the area of any signs showing their recent being there and not to far off found an area under tree roots that arched over the ground and carefully carried her comrades underneath and set up camp while tending to their obvious wounds. She however could only rest damp rags on their foreheads and hope for the less obvious aching and fevers caused by Orochimaru's tampering of their bodies. Unbeknownst to her however, were three, somewhat familiar faces that lurked not far off, carrying their unique sound.

Dosu: "Hehe, found him..." Zaku: "But if the other two get in our way, we can still kill them, right?" Kin: "Of course we can if they get in our way." Dosu: "As Orochimaru-sama commanded, we attack at daybreak. Our target is Sasuke Uchiha."

**|Early the next morning|**

* * *

Sakura, shaking her head to keep awake: 'I have to stay awake... Alright, I have to clean them up before they attract any predators..." She started with Sasuke, since she wanted a closer look at the mark on his neck of course... No really, she was to tired to think any farther than an excuse to see him shirtless at worst, but she needed to check him for any other injuries anyway, so that would take the fun out of it, not that that was her top priority anyway. Just as she thought, he was probably in the top three for the fittest Genins there age had to offer, right up there with that Kiba guy and the one with the weird bowl cut and, * Shiver * those eyebrows. Definitely a sight for soar, heavy eyes... Sakura, shaking her head again: 'Great, now I have to see, * shiver *, him...'

She for some reason couldn't think that with full feeling behind it, she just blamed how tired she was. Then, as she leaned Naruto up after slipping his net shirt off, and looked at him with a face of half concern half questionably, and then a portion of self doubt, as the morning sun shined on his body. She was surprised for two reasons, 'Wh-what! He possibly looks in better shape than Sasuke! But he's always eating all that ramen!... though, maybe he eats a lot for training a lot... Wait, where are all of his injuries at!? He took more punishment than Sasuke and he looks untouched! And hey, where, is that thing that was on his stomach..?' Then another question came to mind and she lifted his eyelid. 'His eyes are normal blue again, why were they red? He doesn't have the Sharingan to does he..? No, wait, his whole body had this red aura, visibly surrounding him, it couldn't have been chakra could it..!? we promised no more lies, I'll ask him when he get's better if he explain himself first...' This was all going through her semi-conscious, very tired, mind while subconsciously, she was still checking him out.

He looked even better, by a noticeable amount, than when he was in wave, and they were in a similar situation... She didn't even notice the small blush on her face appearing as she was scrubbing him off, she was thinking of other things. Subconsciously, she was thinking of all the reasons Naruto might be better boyfriend material than Sasuke, all the things he has done for her, all the times he has kept there team together, his courage, his determination, all the room left in his heart that was never filled as a child... Consciously however: 'NO WAY HE COULD EVER BE BETTER THAN SASUKE-KUN! Naruto-kun, I MEAN BAKA! I MEAN Sasuke-kun is the only one for me! I am just tired and there has to be spores from some shrooms floating about that's messing with my head!' She shook her head, not from dosing off this time, as her subconscious and tired conscious began to battle for dominance as she was scrubbing his face and leaning closer. 'Stupid, Ecchi Snake he-she, messing with my head earlier, he must have just made me question myself, put thoughts in my head... Although...'

She suddenly snapped out of it when she sensed something approaching. Immediately going to Konoichi mode, which she shamefully felt she was temporarily drifting away from, grabbed a Kunai and through it in front of a squirrel that was coming straight for their location through the grass. Inner Sakura: **'Damn *Risu! Bakinaru!'**

**|Back in the trees|**

* * *

Zaku: "_She's very observant..._" Kin: "_She noticed the explosive tag on the squirrel?_" Dosu: "_No... That's not it...It's time to get a closer look... Let's go!_"

Sakura, after laying her **Nakama back out: 'Naruto seems fine, just needs rest, so do I. Sasuke's breathing is normal again, but his fever wont go down...' Dosu, snapping Sakura from her worries, only to add more: "_Hehe, up all night?_" Kin: "You don't have to worry about it anymore, you can just go ahead and wake Sasuke-kun up already~." Zaku, chuckling: "Yeah, we wanna fight him already!"

* * *

A.N. Alright, so, I know this is a short chapter, plus it took longer than I insinuated, but, I have been trying really hard to get a job lately, goin in for a lot of interviews and tests and what not, plus re-thinking about going to collage even though I still can't afford it, and just thinking of a good way around that... anywho, thanks for reading, see you next time ^^

*Squirrel

**Comrades

**P.S.S. **Read my **P.S. **At the top of the page!


End file.
